Vendimia de amor
by Lady Zukara Cullen Grey
Summary: Edward Cullen sabe que la hermosa canadiense que le ha suplicado que le enseñe el arte de la viticultura no es una mujer muy experimentada. Sin embargo, en el entorno de uno de los más lujosos hoteles de París, Bella Swan demuestra una pasión tan intensa como la suya. Decidida a no ser el último caso de caridad de Edward, Bella regresa dejandolo desconsertado. ADAPTACION
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es una Adaptacion del la novela... Vendimia de amor.. autora ****Catherine Spencer.. no gano nada con esto.. únicamente compartirla con ustedes disfrútenla..**

* * *

Summary

**Edward Cullen** sabe que la hermosa canadiense que le ha suplicado que le enseñe el arte de la viticultura no es una mujer muy experimentada.

Sin embargo, en el entorno de uno de los más lujosos hoteles de París, **Bella Swan** demuestra que posee valor... y una pasión tan intensa como la suya. Decidida a no ser el último caso de caridad de Edward, Bella regresa a su descuidado viñedo.

Edward la sigue y le ofrece salvar de la bancarrota la herencia recibida. Cuando ella no acepta que la compre, toma la decisión de convertirla en su esposa...

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Por lo general, Edward no se relacionaba con turistas, ya que éstos no solían interesarse en la industria vinícola salvo en lo concerniente a sus hábitos de bebida.

Pero aquella mañana, dio la casualidad de que cruzaba el patio en dirección a su oficina situada en la parte de atrás del edificio principal al tiempo que el último grupo de visitantes del viñedo se dirigía a la parte delantera abierta al público. Todos fueron a la sala de degustación. Menos una. Ella permaneció fuera, hablando animadamente con su tío Marco, quien, casi con sesenta años, había olvidado más sobre la viticultura que lo que Edward pensaba que aprendería alguna vez.

Aunque era lo bastante profesional como para no descartar ninguna pregunta, Marco no solía tener mucha paciencia con los necios. Que pareciera tan enfrascado en la conversación resultaba tan poco habitual como para impulsado a detenerse y a observar.

Alta, esbelta y más bien sencilla, la mujer daba la impresión de tener veintitantos años. Y a juzgar por el ligero tono sonrojado de su piel blanca, acababa de llegar a Cerdeña y aún no se había aclimatado al sol. Pensó que, si no quería pasar el resto de sus vacaciones sufriendo una insolación, debería ponerse un sombrero. Recogerse el pelo en una coleta que le dejaba la nuca al aire era buscarse problemas.

Su tío debió de pensar lo mismo, porque la guió a un banco situado a la sombra de una adelfa cercana. Cada vez con más curiosidad, Edward permaneció a una distancia que le permitía escuchar.

Al vedo, Marco lo llamó con un gesto de la mano. -**Éste es el hombre con quien puede hablar **-le informó a la mujer.-**Mi sobrino habla bien el inglés y hará que usted entienda. Y lo que es más importante, lo que él desconoce sobre las uvas y el proceso de convertidas en vino no merece la pena saberse.**

**-Y mi tío jamás exagera** -comentó Edward, sonriéndole a la mujer. -**Permita que me presente, _signorina_. **

Ella alzó la vista y, durante un momento, su habitual cortesía lo abandonó y de pronto se encontró sin habla, mirándola como un palurdo.

No era hermosa, al menos no en el sentido convencional. Llevaba una ropa sencilla: una falda vaquera hasta las rodillas, una blusa blanca de algodón de manga corta y unas sandalias planas. Su cabello, aunque lustroso y brillante, era de un marrón inclasificable; sus caderas, estrechas como las de un niño y sus pechos, pequeños. En nada parecida a la molestamente persistente Tanya Denali, con ese atractivo vibrante y llamativo y esas curvas generosas.

Si Tanya representaba la evidente sexualidad femenina en su manifestación más carnal, esa delicada criatura caía en el otro extremo del espectro y a punto estuvo de huir de él.

Decidió que era la clase de mujer que fácilmente se podía pasar por alto... hasta que se miraba en esos ojos, grandes y hermosos y uno se encontraba ahogándose en las profundidades grises.

**-Me llamo Edward Cullen. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? **

Ella se levantó del banco con agilidad y gracia y le ofreció la mano. Pequeña y de huesos finos, desapareció entre la suya.

-**Isabella Swan, pero me gusta más solo Bella -**respondió con voz bien modulada. **-Y si puedes dedicarme media hora, me encanta-**ría hacerte un montón de preguntas.

**-¿Te interesa la industria del vino? **

**-Es algo más que interés -**se permitió una sonrisa fugaz. **-Verás, hace poco tomé posesión de un viñedo, aunque en un estado un poco penoso, y necesito consejo sobre cómo recuperado. **

-**Desde luego -**él también sonrió-, no se trata de un tema que pueda abarcarse con unas pocas palabras.

-**Estoy de acuerdo. Pero estoy decidida a hacer lo necesario para que sea un éxito, y como he de empezar en alguna parte, ¿qué mejor lugar que aquí, donde incluso una novata como yo puede reconocer el buen hacer cuando lo ve?**

**-Pasa una hora con la joven** -musitó su tío en sardo, el idioma que más se hablaba en la isla. -**Está sedienta de información, como una esponja, a diferencia de esos otros que sólo quieren probar vino gratis. **

-**No dispongo de tiempo.**

**-¡Claro que sí! Invítala a comer. **

Ella miraba a los dos hombres. Aunque no entendía lo que decían, captó la irritación que Edward mostraba en ese momento en su expresión.

Con rostro decepcionado, musitó:

**-Por favor, acepta mis disculpas. Me temo que estoy siendo muy desconsiderada y pidiendo demasiado de ti **-se volvió hacia el tío de él y le dedicó una sonrisa. **-Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hablar conmigo, _signor_. Ha sido usted muy amable. **

Un inesperado aguijonazo de simpatía atravesó la irritación de Edward y la insinuación de ella hizo que se recriminara haber sido grosero.

**-En realidad** -se oyó decir antes de poder cambiar de parecer**-, puedo dedicarte aproximadamente una hora antes de mis citas de la tarde. En ese tiempo no prometo poder abarcar todas tus preocupaciones, pero al menos podré indicarte alguien que sí lo hará.**

No la engañó su tardía galantería. Recogió la cámara y el cuaderno de notas que tenía en el banco y respondió:

**-No pasa nada. Has dejado claro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer. **

-**Tengo que comer **-indicó, estudiando su silueta demasiado esbelta-, **y por lo que parece, tú también. Sugiero que aprovechemos la oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. **

Aunque su orgullo luchó por tirarle a la cara la invitación, el pragmatismo se impuso.

**-Entonces, te vuelvo a dar las gracias -**respondió con rigidez.

Edward la tomó por el codo y la condujo al jeep aparcado junto a las enormes puertas dobles de atrás.

**-¿Adónde vamos? -**preguntó ella, ocultando su nerviosismo.

**-A mi casa, que está a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí siguiendo el camino de la costa. **

**-¡Ahora sí siento que estoy invadiendo tu espacio! **

Di por hecho que comeríamos en la cafetería del viñedo.

-**Eso es para los turistas. **

**-Es lo que soy yo. **

Edward puso en marcha el vehículo.

**-No, _signorina_. Hoy eres mi invitada. **

Bella llegó a la conclusión de que era un maestro del comedimiento.

Los folletos le habían explicado que la Vigna Cullen, una empresa familiar que se remontaba a tres generaciones, era uno de los mejores viñedos de Cerdeña y que estaba en un emplazamiento magnífico en la costa, en el extremo norte de la isla, justo al oeste de Santa Teresa Gallura.

El elaborado escudo de armas que adornaba las puertas de hierro forjado de la entrada de la propiedad, en realidad no la había sorprendido. Al igual que el edificio cuya hermosa fachada albergaba una bodega, sala de degustación, tienda y cafetería de vanguardia, era lo que había esperado de una empresa de la que se decía que producía «vinos internacionalmente reconocidos de calidad impecable».

Pero cuando atravesó un segundo par de puertas de hierro forjado y siguió un camino sinuoso y largo hasta una casa de estuco claro situada encima de la playa, le costó no comportarse como la turista palurda por quien sin duda la tomaba y quedarse boquiabierta. Lo que él había llamado con indiferencia su casa, le pareció una construcción más bien palaciega.

Oculta a las otras del complejo residencial por un acre o más de jardines a rebosar de una vegetación exuberante y en flor, se elevaba del paisaje en una serie de ángulos y curvas elegantes diseñados para aprovechar al máximo la vista. A un lado tenía la imponente Costa Esmeralda y al otro acres y acres de viñedos en las laderas de las colinas.

La escoltó por el vestíbulo principal hasta una ancha terraza cubierta bajo la cual el mar brillaba verde y le indicó una serie de mullidos sillones.

-**Toma asiento y discúlpame un momento mientras me ocupo del almuerzo. **

**-Por favor, no te tomes demasiadas molestias -**protestó ella, consciente de que ya había sido bastante pesada por un día.

Él sonrió y alzó un teléfono inalámbrico de su base en una mesa lateral.

-**No es ninguna molestia. Pediré que nos traigan algo desde la casa principal. **

Mentalmente se dijo que era una tonta. ¿Es que había imaginado que desaparecería en la cocina, se pondría un delantal y prepararía algo delicioso con sus propias manos? ¿Y tenía que ser tan descaradamente atractivo como para no permitirle pensar con coherencia? Podría haber sobrellevado que fuera alto y moreno, pero esos ojos asombrosamente azules le añadían atractivo a esa cara bendecida ya con más belleza masculina de la que merecía cualquier hombre.

Tras una breve conversación, dejó el teléfono en la base y se ocupó en el bar.

**-Ya está. ¿Qué te apetece beber? **

**-Algo fresco, por favor** -se abanicó ante un calor que no era culpa exclusiva del clima.

Él echó hielo en dos copas largas, las llenó a medias con vino blanco que sacó de una pequeña nevera y las remató con un chorro de sifón.

**-Un Vermentino hecho con nuestras propias cepas -**comentó, sentándose junto a ella y entrechocando el borde de la copa. -Refrescante y no muy fuerte. Muy bien, _signorina_, ¿cómo entraste en posesión de este viñedo del que hablas?

**-Lo heredé. **

**-¿Cuándo? **

**-Hace diez días. **

**-¿Y está aquí, en la isla? **

**-No. Está en Canadá... soy canadiense. **

**-Comprendo. **

Pero era evidente que no lo entendía. Seguro que se preguntaba qué hacía en Cerdeña cuando sus intereses se hallaban en la otra punta del mundo.

-**La cuestión es -**se apresuró a explicar ella- **que ya tenía pagadas mis vacaciones aquí, y como la herencia me llegó de forma inesperada, decidí que lo mejor era no precipitarse hasta haber hablado con algunos expertos, de los cuales resulta que hay muchos en Cerdeña. Nunca he sido impulsiva y éste no me parecía el momento oportuno para empezar a serlo. **

**-Entonces, ¿careces de experiencia en la viticultura? **

**-Sí. Soy secretaria jurídica y vivo en Toronto. Y para serte franca, aún me da vueltas la cabeza al pensar que soy propietaria de una casa y de varios acres de viñedos en la Columbia Británica... es la provincia más occidental de Canadá, por si no lo sabes. **

-**Estoy familiarizado con la Columbia Británica -le informó con sequedad, como si incluso un bebé en pañales tuviera un exhaustivo conocimiento geográfico del segundo país más grande del mundo. -¿Has visto el lugar con tus propios ojos o tu información sobre su estado es de segunda mano?**

-**Pasé un par de días allí la semana pasada. **

**-¿Y qué más descubriste? **

**-Nada, salvo que está muy abandonado... ah, y que un director-**supervisor ya anciano y dos perros forman parte de mi legado. Puso los ojos en blanco.

**-¿Puedo preguntarte que piensas hacer con ellos? **

**-Bueno, no vaya expulsarlos, si es lo que me estás sugiriendo. **

**-No te sugiero nada por el estilo. Sólo intento establecer la magnitud de, a falta de una mejor palabra, tu proyecto. Por ejemplo, ¿exactamente cuántos acres de tierra posees? **

**-Siete. **

**-¿Y qué tipo de vid crece allí? **

**-No lo sé -**Y antes de que él pudiera perder la paciencia, añadió-: Comprendo que esto puede resultarte difícil de entender, dado que has crecido en el entorno del negocio de la viticultura y que probablemente empezaste a asimilar el vino desde la cuna, pero yo soy una completa neófita y aunque estoy dispuesta a aprender, he de empezar en algún punto, razón por la que ahora mismo me encuentro contigo.

Él escuchó con expresión impasible.

**-Y estás segura de que tienes el vigor necesario para realizar tus ambiciones, ¿verdad?** -preguntó.

**-Sin ninguna duda. **

**La observó con inquietante intensidad. **

**-Entonces, si lo que me has dicho es correcto, he de advertirte de que aunque fueras una experta, estarías acometiendo un proyecto de enormes proporciones, cuyo éxito bajo ningún concepto está garantizado. Y como tú misma has reconocido, distas mucho de ser una experta. **

-**Bueno, no esperaba que fuera fácil -**logró manifestar, a pesar de que se hallaba hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes. **-Pero hablaba en serio. Tener éxito en esta empresa es muy importante para mí por todo tipo de motivos, entre los cuales destaca que el bienestar de otras personas depende de ello. Estoy decidida a seguir adelante, sin importar las dificultades que eso acarree. **

**-Muy bien -**él apoyó un codo en el reposabrazos del sillón para acomodar la mandíbula en la palma de la mano**-. En ese caso, saca el bolígrafo y empecemos por lo que debes saber para empezar. **

En la media hora que tardó en llegar el almuerzo, una langosta del Mediterráneo servida fría con salsa de vino, aguacate y rodajas de tomate, con pan recién salido del horno, seguida de una bandeja de fruta y queso, ella escribió con celeridad, parando de vez en cuando para hacerle una pregunta al tiempo que se esforzaba en el tema que la ocupaba.

Pero a pesar de dichos esfuerzos, su mente no paraba de desviarse. Las preguntas que le hada no eran las que más deseaba formularle.

Saber si tendría que arrancar todas las vides plantadas y empezar de cero, qué variedades debería cultivar, cuánto le costaría y cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera esperar recuperar las pérdidas y obtener beneficios, no parecía tan fascinante como que le contara de quién había heredado esos extraordinarios ojos, dónde había aprendido a hablar tan bien el inglés, los años que tenía o si había alguna mujer especial en su vida.

**-Bien, ¿he logrado desanimarte?** -inquirió él cuando se sentaron a comer.

**-Has hecho que cobrara conciencia de los escollos que de otra manera no habría sido capaz de reconocer** -le informó, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras-, pero no, no me has desanimado. En todo caso, estoy más decidida que nunca a devolverle la vida a mi viñedo.

**-Cuéntame más acerca de ese tío abuelo tuyo **-pidió él. -**Por ejemplo, ¿por qué permitió que sus viñedos cayeran en semejante abandono? **

**-Supongo que porque era demasiado viejo para ocuparse de ellos adecuadamente. Murió con ochenta y cuatro años. **

**-¿Supones? ¿Es que no manteníais un contacto estrecho? **

**-No. Ni siquiera conocía su existencia hasta que su abogado se puso en contacto conmigo para comunicarme lo de la propiedad. **

**-¿No tenía otros parientes? ¿Alguno mejor preparado para rescatar de la ruina su propiedad? **

**-No lo sé. **

**-¿Por qué no? **

**Lo miró frustrada. **

**-Porque era de la familia de mi padre. **

**-¿No te importaban tu padre y su familia? **

**-Apenas lo conocí** -respondió. -**Murió cuando yo tenía siete años. **

Él enarcó una ceja.

-**Yo recuerdo a muchos parientes y acontecimientos de cuando tenía esa edad. **

**-Probablemente porque, a diferencia de la mía, tu familia se mantuvo unida. **

**-¿Tus padres estaban divorciados? **

**-Oh, sí, y la guerra entre ellos jamás cesó -**recordaba muy bien los comentarios cáusticos de su madre a sus titubeantes peticiones de ir a visitar a su padre o de hablar con él por teléfono-. **Yo tenía cuatro años por entonces y mi madre se cercioró de que viviera demasiado lejos de él como para verlo a menudo. **

Edward movió la cabeza con gesto de desaprobación.

**-No puedo imaginarme algo así. Cuando un hombre y una mujer han creado un hijo juntos, su bienestar debe anteponerse a cualquier felicidad de los padres**.

-**En teoría, es una filosofía bonita, pero sospecho que no muy fácil de llevar a la práctica, si la pareja en cuestión encuentra que sus deseos y necesidades se hallan irreconciliablemente opuestos.**

-**Razón de más para elegir con inteligencia desde el principio, ¿no te parece? **

Ella se rió.

**-¡Es obvio que no estás casado! **

**-No** -la miró fijamente otra vez. **-¿Y tú?**

**-No. Pero soy lo bastante realista como para saber que si alguna vez me caso, una alianza no proporciona garantía de que el matrimonio va a ser duradero. **

**-Yo no llamaría a eso ser realista** -la contradijo él-, **sino más bien derrotista.**

**-Eso te convierte en un idealista que carece de contacto con el resto del mundo. **

**-En absoluto -**repuso Edward-. **Mis padres llevan felizmente casados treinta y nueve años, igual que lo estuvieron mis abuelos durante casi medio siglo. Y tengo cuatro hermanas, todas con un matrimonio feliz. **

**-Pero tú sigues soltero**.

**-No porque tenga algo contra el matrimonio. La salud de mi padre no es buena y tomé el timón de la empresa antes de lo que había planeado, lo que me ha mantenido ocupado y me deja poco tiempo para un romance serio. Pero reconoceré a la mujer idónea cuando aparezca y me comprometeré con ella por el resto de mi vida, sin importar las dificultades que podamos encontrar... que serán pocas, te lo aseguro. Me encargaré de eso antes de ponerle un anillo en el dedo. **

**-Tienes una lista de requisitos que debe cumplir para decAlicerla competente para ser tu esposa, ¿verdad? **

**-Por supuesto** -convino él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. -**La felicidad, como la compatibilidad sexual y la atracción física, irán en segundo lugar a la idoneidad. **

**-Haces que suene como si creyeras en los matrimonios pactados. **

**-No descreo de ellos. **

**-Entonces, siento pena por la mujer que se convierta en tu esposa**.

Fue el turno de él de reír.

**-Siente pena por ti, _signorina_ -**declaró, dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa. -**Eres tú quien está dispuesta a vender su alma por una causa perdida. **

**-Todo lo contrario. Estoy haciendo exactamente lo que afirmas que harías tú cuando tomes una esposa. Me ciño a mi decisión, sin importar las dificultades a las que me enfrento. La única diferencia es que yo voy a tomar un viñedo en vez de** **un marido.**

La observó en silencio largo rato, hasta que al final dijo:

-**Bien, como te niegas a permitir que te disuada, supongo que he de hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarte**.

**-Creo que ya lo has hecho **-indicó el cuaderno de notas-. Me **has dado unos consejos y pautas muy valiosos. **

**-La teoría está muy bien, pero bajo ningún concepto reemplaza a la experiencia. Por lo tanto, tengo una propuesta que quizá te resulte interesante. Primero, iré tan lejos como para decir que no puedes permitirte el lujo de rechazada. Te tomaré como aprendiz a corto plazo durante tu estancia aquí... digamos de ocho de la mañana a dos del mediodía. Significará que pasarás gran parte del día trabajando en vez de disfrutar de las actividades turísticas habituales, pero si tienes tanto tesón como afirmas poseer... **

**-¡Oh, sí! -exclamó, entusiasmada por la oferta y la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con él. **

**-Entonces, esto es lo que sugiero que hagamos- **Procedió a perfilar un curso de instrucción orientado a proporcionarle unos conocimientos básicos.

Desde luego, a ella no se le escapó la extraordinaria generosidad que mostraba hacia una perfecta desconocida, y también notó la pasión con la que hablaba, la de un verdadero profesional de la industria del vino. Se preguntó si como amante sería igual de apasionado.

**-¿Hemos terminado por ahora o querrías saber algo más? **-preguntó al concluir.

Ella volvió a la realidad.

-**No, gracias -**agitada, guardó el cuaderno de notas en el bolso y se levantó de la mesa. Un vistazo a su reloj le indicó que casi eran las cuatro de la tarde. **-¡Jasper cielo, mira la hora! No tenía ni idea de que se hubiera hecho tan tarde, mis disculpas. Me temo que he abusado de tu generosidad.**

**-En absoluto** -repuso Edward, poniéndose también de pie.

Ella era alta, pero él sobrepasaba con facilidad el metro ochenta. Fibroso y duro, estrecho en todas las partes correctas y ancho y poderoso donde así debía serlo. Un cuerpo de ensueño.

Al escoltarla de vuelta al jeep, le preguntó: **-¿Tienes otros planes para el resto del día?**

**-Nada específico. Llegamos ayer y aún nos estamos orientando, pero debería regresar al hotel. ¿No has venido sola a Cerdeña? **

**-No. **

**-Entonces, soy yo quien debe disculparse por monopolizar tanto tu tiempo -**cerró la puerta de su lado y luego fue a sentarse al volante. -**Mañana comienza la vendimia, lo que significa que estaremos todo el día en los campos. Ponte un calzado más fuerte y elige ropa que te proteja del sol. Tienes una piel muy blanca.**- ¿Blanca? A su lado se sentía incolora. Insignificante. Pero que se hubiera fijado en eso la habría hecho feliz si no hubiera concluido con:

**-En especial, asegúrate de llevar un sombrero. Nadie de los que trabajamos en los viñedos necesita la distracción de que te desmayes por una insolación**.

La súbita y obvia impaciencia por deshacerse de ella había aplastado cualquier fantasía romántica con más eficacia que si le hubiera arrojado un cubo de agua helada al rostro.

-**Entendido. Ni siquiera sabrás que estoy allí. **

**-Puedes tener la seguridad de que lo sabré **-replicó él con sinceridad.** -Te estaré vigilando atentamente. Aprenderás tanto como pueda enseñarte en el breve tiempo del que dispondremos, pero no será a expensas de mi cosecha.-**

* * *

**Les gustaría que la siguiera subiendo?**

**Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es una Adaptacion del la novela... Vendimia de amor.. autora Catherine Spencer.. no gano nada con esto.. únicamente compartirla con ustedes disfrútenla..**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**-Eso es todo. ¿Qué piensas?** -mirando a Jessica, su mejor amiga y compañera de viaje, a quien había encontrado en una tumbona junto a la piscina del hotel, intentó evaluar la reacción que tendría a sus bruscos cambios de planes.

**-Que él tiene razón** -se aplicó otra capa de protección solar. **-Es una oportunidad única y no puedes permitirte el lujo de rechazarla.**

-**Pero interfiere en nuestras vacaciones.**

**-No en las mías -**repuso Jessica de buen humor. **-Vinimos a Cerdeña a relajamos y yo estoy más que contenta de pasar la mitad del día holgazaneando aquí o en la playa. Por si no lo has notado, los dos lugares están atestados de hombres magníficos, algo que sin duda no podrá decirse del viticultor, como se llame.**

-**Edward Cullen** -supo que un solo vistazo a su cara aristocrática y a su cuerpo tonificado, bastaría para que Jessica cambiara de parecer acerca de quién había tenido más suerte.

**-¡Qué cantidad de sílabas! Bueno, no importa. Lo que cuenta es que al irnos de aquí sepas mucho más sobre cómo llevar un viñedo.**

**-SÍ, desde luego** -contestó aunque algo en su tono debió de sonar raro, porque Jessica se quitó las gafas y la miró con suspicacia.

-¡**Mmmm! ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?**

**-Nada** -insistió Bella, reacia a confesar que en el espacio de tres horas casi se había engañado para creer que podría haber conocido al hombre perfecto. Jessica se habría partido de risa ante semejante idea, y con razón. No existía el amor a primera vista, y era una necedad que una mujer próxima a los treinta años pudiera pensar algo así. -**Lo encuentro un poco... perturbador, eso es todo.**

**-Perturbador, ¿cómo?**

Trató de encogerse de hombros con gesto de indiferencia.

-**No sé. Quizá «intimidador» sea una palabra mejor.**

De algún modo, parece saber mucho de la vida y proyecta una gran seguridad sobre sí mismo y todo lo que lo rodea. En realidad, no sé por qué se toma tantas molestias con una ignorante como yo, y supongo que me da miedo decepcionado.

-¿**Y qué si lo haces? ¿Por qué te preocupa lo que pueda pensar?**

¿Por qué? Porque jamás se había sentido tan viva como durante el tiempo pasado con él.

-**Al final, su estado de ánimo **cambió -respondió. -**Pude verlo en su expresión y percibirlo en su voz, como si de repente hubiera lamentado su invitación. Pareció casi enfadado conmigo, aunque no me imagino la causa.**

Jessica volvió a ponerse las gafas y giró la cara hacia el sol.

-**Bella, hazte un favor y deja de analizar a ese hombre. Puede que sea malhumorado y sombrío, pero en lo que a ti concierne, representa el medio para alcanzar tu objetivo, y eso es lo único que cuenta. Cuando nos vayamos de aquí, ya no tendrás que volver a vedo jamás.**

Decidió que tenía razón, y deseó poder encontrar cierto consuelo en ese pensamiento.

Esa noche, durante la cena en la casa principal, Edward comprobó que la reacción de sus cuñados a lo que había hecho era tal como había esperado. Falsos enfados y un montón de comentarios humorísticos.

Sin embargo, sus hermanas gorjearon como gorriones ebrios, clamando por recibir más información personal.

**-¿Cómo se llama?**

**-¿Es bonita?**

**-¿Está soltera?**

**-¿Cuántos años tiene?**

**-¡No te quedes ahí con cara de póquer, Edward! Cuéntanos qué la hace tan especial.**

**-Lo que la hace especial** -declaró Marco- **es que podría ser Ella. Creedme. La he visto. Es preciosa y adorable.**

Los chillidos de placer que consiguió ese comentario bastaron para hacer que Edward deseara huir a las colinas. La principal misión que su madre y sus hermanas tenían en la vida era verlo casado, y lo último que necesitaban era que Marco las animara.

**-No seas ridículo, tío Marco**- le espetó. -**Es una mujer corriente en la posición extraordinaria de encontrarse con un viñedo que no tiene ni idea de cómo llevar. Le habría hecho la misma oferta de haber sido un hombre.**

Pero no lo era, y no había nadie más consciente que él de ese hecho. Durante el prolongado almuerzo que habían compartido, lo había sorprendido la penetrante inteligencia que resplandecía en esos hermosos ojos grises. Pero hacía falta algo más que cerebro para triunfar en el mundo de la viticultura, y dados sus huesos pequeños y frágiles, se preguntó cómo superaría las duras exigencias físicas de trabajar un viñedo.

En más de una ocasión se había dicho que no era problema suyo.

Pero admiró su determinación, y la pasión con la que le gustaba debatir, como en el tema del matrimonio, lo suficiente como para haberse sentido tentado a invitarla a cenar sólo por el placer de llegar a conocerla mejor.

Hasta que soltó que no había ido sola a la isla, lo que hizo que se sintiera como un idiota por no haberlo imaginado por su propia cuenta.

La había visto casi encogerse ante el tono que luego había empleado al explicarle lo que esperaba de ella cuando apareciera a la mañana siguiente. De no ser porque se encontraba en una situación tan apurada, probablemente le habría tirado la oferta a la cara. Sabía que, de estar en su lugar, él lo hubiera hecho.

Consciente de que su familia seguía mirándolo, dijo: -_A riesgo de estropearos la velada y apagar toda esperanza de casarme antes de acabar con la próxima vendimia, me siento obligado a señalar que esta mujer ya está prometida. No sólo eso, sino que se quedará aquí únicamente dos semanas, momento en el que nuestra relación, tal como está ahora, llegará a su fin._

-**Pero en dos semanas pueden pasar muchas cosas** -señaló Rosalie, la hermana menor, al tiempo que miraba fijamente a su marido. **-Nuestra luna de miel duró eso, pero fue el único tiempo que necesitamos para que me quedara embarazada.**

**-Afortunada que eres** -respondió Edward entre la carcajada general. -**Sin embargo, mis ambiciones con esa mujer siguen derroteros diferentes, así que os rogaría que no tramarais nada en mi nombre.**

Eso dio pie a tal hilaridad, que de haber sabido en qué hotel se alojaba Bella Swan, la habría llamado para decirle que había surgido algo y que el acuerdo quedaba cancelado.

Edward Cullen ya dirigía la acción cuando a la mañana siguiente Bella se presentó en la parte de atrás de la bodega, según lo acordado. Apartándose de un grupo de unos treinta hombres y mujeres distribuidos en las partes posteriores de dos camiones, la observó con ojo crítico y luego le dedicó un breve gesto de aprobación.

**-Te apañarás** -comentó.

**-¡Qué alivio!**

O no captó el sarcasmo o decidió soslayarlo. -**Bueno, pongámonos en marcha. Esas personas que ves en los camiones son vendimiadores adicionales contratados para ayudar con la recogida. Mantente fuera de su camino. Deben realizar un trabajo. Si tienes alguna pregunta, házmela a mí o a mi tío.**

De haber tenido la oportunidad, habría hecho el saludó militar y habría gritado «¡Sí, señor!», pero él la condujo al jeep y siguió a los dos camiones colina arriba hasta los viñedos, sin dejar de hablar por el teléfono móvil en todo momento. Cuando llegaron, su tío ya les estaba repartiendo a los recolectores las zonas que les habían sido asignadas bajo el mando de uno de los empleados fijos de la bodega, pero se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para saludarla con una gran sonrisa.

-**Observa y aprende, y te irás a casa siendo una experta -**gritó en tono alegre.

Bella no se lo creyó ni por un momento.

-**Aunque algunos viticultores realizan recogidas mecánicas con el fin de acabar con rapidez, nosotros seleccionamos a mano nuestras uvas **-comenzó Edward sin perder el tiempo en iniciar la clase.

**-Eso veo. ¿Por qué?**

**-Porque las recolectoras mecánicas obtienen las uvas sacudiéndolas de la vid, y a menudo las dañan en el proceso. Eso puede dar como resultado oxidación y actividad microbiana, que, a su vez, causa enfermedad. No sólo eso, sino que es prácticamente imposible impedir que se introduzcan otros materiales, en especial hojas.**

Ocultando la consternación que le causaba no saber desde el principio de qué le estaba hablando, ella preguntó:

**-Pero ¿la recogida manual no es un proceso más intensivo y, por lo tanto, caro?**

Recibió una mirada altiva.

**-La Vigna Cullen se enorgullece de la superioridad de sus vinos. El precio no es un factor determinante.**

**-Oh, comprendo **-repuso con voz apagada.

Por desgracia, la situación empeoró con el paso de la mañana. Aunque reconocía la suerte que había tenido al poder participar en una operación como ésa, de primera clase, lo que más la agobió con el transcurso de las horas fue que le dolía la espalda y que el sol bastaba para asar viva a una persona.

Bajo la tutela de Edward, recogió racimos de uvas utilizando unas tijeras especiales. Aprendió a reconocer la fruta verde o enferma y a rechazarla. Como las vides golpeadas se estropeaban con facilidad, las manejó con cuidado, depositando los racimos elegidos en muchas cestas pequeñas distribuidas a intervalos a lo largo de cada hilera de plantas.

Ninguno de los trabajadores inmigrantes tenía mucho que decir. Se ocupaban en su tarea con terca persistencia y rara vez le dedicaban alguna mirada. Y en cuanto tuvo la seguridad de que no le estropearía la preciada cosecha, Edward también la abandonó, y Marco se hallaba demasiado lejos para ofrecerle alguna palabra de ánimo.

Sin embargo, en el transcurso de la mañana, cuatro mujeres encontraron la ocasión para detenerse a su lado por separado, saludándola con afabilidad al tiempo que la sometían a una inspección minuciosa y divertida. Aunque no se hubieran presentado como hermanas de él, tendría que haber sido ciega para no ver el parecido que mostraban con su mentor.

**-No dejes que mi hermano te exprima** -aconsejó Alice, la primera en visitarla. Su inglés era casi tan perfecto como el de Edward-. **Es un esclavista, en especial durante la vendimia. Díselo cuando hayas tenido suficiente.**

**-¡Nunca!**

El sol se hallaba en lo alto cuando una furgoneta se detuvo en una polvorienta zona rocosa a cierta distancia de los campos de cultivo. En el acto, las hermanas fueron hacia el vehículo y comenzaron a descargar su contenido sobre una mesa larga colocada bajo una marquesina de lona sustentada por una estructura de acero.

Mientras todos los trabajadores dejaban sus herramientas, Edward se acercó a Bella.

**-Hora de un descanso y de comer algo -**declaró con su ya habitual manera altiva.

Por ese entonces, el dolor de cabeza que sentía Bella era tan intenso, que detrás de sus ojos estallaban estrellas y no supo si podría arrastrarse hasta donde las mujeres distribuían cestas de pan y bandejas llenas de quesos, carne cortada en finas lonchas y aceitunas. La penetrante agonía debió de reflejarse en su cara, porque justo cuando temía desmayarse, él le tomó la mano y la irguió.

**-¿Sigues queriendo dirigir un viñedo?** -inquirió con suavidad.

-**Puedes apostarlo** -logró responder ella al tiempo que se soltaba y lograba llegar hasta la marquesina para derrumbarse a la sombra.

Siguiéndola, la observó con mirada crítica. **-¿Cuánta agua has bebido desde que llegamos?**

**-No la suficiente, supongo. Traje una botella, pero la acabé hace horas.**

**-¿No notaste las neveras portátiles que hayal final de cada hilera de vides? ¿No se te ocurrió preguntar para qué eran?**

**-No** -tragó saliva; el olor del pan caliente, de las aceitunas y del queso fuerte de pronto hizo que el estómago le crujiera de forma desagradable.

El soltó un juramento impaciente, fue a la mesa y regresó un momento más tarde para entregarle una botella de agua fría.

**-A mí no se me ocurrió que habría que decirte que debías mantenerte hidratada. Di por hecho que tenías suficiente sentido común como para alcanzar tú sola esa conclusión.**

Dio la casualidad de que otra de sus hermanas, ésa con un embarazo avanzado, lo escuchó.

**-¡Edward, por favor! ¿Es que no ves que la pobre ya ha tenido suficiente por un día? -**lo reprendió; le llevó rápidamente a Bella un plato con comida. -**Toma, come algo.**

Bella hizo una mueca, tan enferma por el retumbar de su cabeza que le dio miedo abrir la boca para contestar, por si vomitaba en vez de hablar.

Con un murmullo de simpatía, la hermana de Edward se agachó con cuidado.

**-Estás mal, cara. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?**

**-He estado sufriendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza aquí susurró, llevándose una mano a la sien al tiempo que se odiaba por su debilidad tanto como lo odiaba a él por presenciarla.**

**-Más que un dolor de cabeza** -su hermana alzó la cabeza para mirarlo-. **Es una migraña, Edward. Necesita que la cuiden.**

**-Puedo verlo, Rosalie**-le espetó él.

**-Entonces, llévala a casa y deja que mamá se ocupe de ella.**

**-¡No!** -horrorizada por la idea, Bella logró contener otra oleada de náuseas el tiempo suficiente para articular la objeción.

Rosalie sacó hielo de una de las neveras y lo envolvió en una servilleta de tela que cubría una de las cestas de pan.

**-¿Has alquilado un coche, ****_cara_****?** -preguntó mientras lo apoyaba con gentileza en la base del cráneo de Bella. -**Sí, pero no lo tengo aquí. Mi acompañante me trajo esta mañana.**

**-Da lo mismo, porque no te encuentras en condiciones de conducir** -una vez más, él la ayudó a incorporarse, en esa ocasión con más delicadeza que antes-. **¡****_Avanti_****!**

**-¿Adónde?**

**-Te llevo de vuelta a tu hotel antes de que te desmayes. No creo que a tu acompañante le guste tenerte tumbada... al menos no en tu estado actual.**

De no haberse sentido tan mal, le habría soltado una réplica por ese último comentario. Pero dejó que la subiera al jeep, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento; y cerró los ojos.

Después de preguntarle con sequedad en qué hotel se alojaba, Edward al menos tuvo la delicadeza de conducir con cuidado.

Cuando llegaron, no le hizo caso a la prohibición del hotel de no aparcar delante de la puerta y rodeó el vehículo para ayudarla a bajar.

**-¿Cuál es el número de tu habitación?**

Ciega por el dolor por ese entonces, se apoyó contra su brazo.

-**Cuatrocientos veintidós.**

**-¿Llevas encima la tarjeta para abrir la puerta?**

**-Sí** -hurgó sin éxito en su bolso.

Musitando algo con crispación, él encontró la tarjeta, la alzó en brazos, pasó junto al portero y cruzó el vestíbulo hacia el ascensor en el momento en que éste se abría y salía de él Jessica.

**-Santo cielo, Bella, ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Parece como si te hubiera alcanzado la cólera de Dios!**

**-Apártate, ****_per favore_** -ordenó Edward cuando continuó bloqueando la entrada al ascensor. **-Deseo llevarla a su habitación.**

**-¡Un momento!** -replicó Jessica, en absoluto intimidada por su estilo autocrático-. **No vas a llevarla a ninguna parte sin mí.**

**-¿De verdad? ¿Y quién eres tú?**

**-La compañera de habitación de Bella.**

**-Tú eres su acompañante.**

**-¿Tú eres su mentor?** -le espetó, imitando su tono incrédulo. **-¿El que se supone que va a enseñarle todo lo que hay que saber sobre el cultivo de las uvas?**

**-Sí.**

**-¡Pues felicidades! Haces un trabajo estupendo trayéndola borracha al mediodía.**

**-¡No hago nada semejante!** -exclamó. **-¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?**

**-¡No querrías saberlo!**

**-Jessica -**protestó Bella débilmente-, **no pasa nada. He tenido una migraña, eso es todo, y sólo necesito echarme hasta que se me pase.**

Apaciguada, Jessica retrocedió al interior del ascensor. -**Yo... mmm... lo siento si he sido demasiado enérgica. Te ayudaré a llevarla arriba.**

**-Cierra las persianas** -dijo él cuando estuvieron en la habitación. -**Tengo entendido que la oscuridad ayuda.**

Mientras Jessica obedecía, depositó a Bella en la cama más apartada de la ventana, luego se sentó en el borde del colchón y posó una mano fresca en su frente. -**Cierra los ojos, ****_cara_**-murmuró.

Incluso sumida en un estado de profundo malestar, Bella no pasó por alto el cambio de actitud de él. Fuera lo que fuere lo que hubiera dado pie a su hostilidad desde el día anterior, desapareció de su voz profunda y tranquilizadora.

**-Nunca la había visto así -**oyó que Jessica susurraba desde el otro lado de la cama. **-¿No deberíamos llamar a un médico?**

**-¿No suele sufrir migrañas?**

**-No que yo sepa, y si alguien debería saberlo, soy yo. Somos amigas íntimas desde la universidad.**

Él se levantó.

**-Quédate con ella y mantén el hielo en su nuca.**

**-¿La traes aquí para marcharte?** -siseó Jessica con pánico-. ¿**Y si...?**

**-Volveré **-dijo él.

El sonido de sus pisadas se alejó.

En cuanto oyó que la puerta se cerraba, Bella s esforzó por incorporarse.

**-¿Jessica...? Creo que voy a vomitar.**

**-¡Cielos!** -le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. -**De acuerdo, cariño, vamos, yo te acompañaré hasta el cuarto de baño.**

Llegaron con apenas unos segundos de más. Sintiéndose espantosamente mal mientras duraba, vomitar pareció mitigar un poco la ferocidad del dolor.

Después de enjuagarse la boca y echarse agua fría en la cara, volvió a tumbarse en la cama y logró esbozar una débil sonrisa.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Jessica fue a echar un vistazo por la mirilla. -**Quédate ahí y pon aspecto interesante y pálido** -dijo a Bella-. **Tu sir Galahad ha vuelto, y no está solo.**

**-¿Cómo se encuentra?** -inquirió Edward en cuanto entró en la habitación.

**-Más o menos igual** -le informó Jessica-. **Pero vomitó en tu ausencia.**

«Oh, Dios», gimió Bella para sus adentros. «¿Es que no he sufrido suficientes ultrajes por un día para que compartas esa información con él?».

**-Entonces, he hecho bien en solicitar ayuda profesional. El doctor Vulturi**-añadió cuando un hombre de mediana edad con prematuro pelo gris se acercó al lado de la cama.

**-Es lo que usted sospechaba -**tras un breve examen y unas cuantas preguntas pertinentes, el doctor se apartó y asintió. -**Dejaré este medicamento -**continuó, sacando un pequeño frasco de su maletín. **-Cerciórese; por favor, de que tome dos pastillas de inmediato y, si es necesario, otras dos a las seis de la tarde. Aunque la migraña debería desaparecer en cuestión de horas, si para la noche no muestra mejoría, llámenme, aunque no espero que eso llegue a suceder. Mañana será otra vez ella misma. ****_Arrivederci_****, ****_signor_****, ****_signorina_****.**

Mientras Jessica iba a buscar un vaso de agua y le daba las dos píldoras prescritas, Edward se acercó a la mesa y escribió algo en el bloc de hojas del hotel.

**-Si te preocupa algo, puedes contactar conmigo en cualquiera de estos números, y éste es el del doctor Vulturi**-le explicó a su amiga. -**No obstante, por favor, llámame por la noche para decirme cómo se encuentra.**

**-Estoy segura de que se pondrá bien.**

**-No obstante, quiero que me lo confirmes. Te quedarás con ella, ¿no?**

**-Por supuesto.**

**-Hasta luego, entonces**.

Cuando Bella volvió a ser consciente de su entorno, la habitación se hallaba totalmente a oscuras salvo por el suave resplandor de la lámpara que había junto al sillón que se encontraba al lado de la ventana. Jessica estaba leyendo.

Con cautela, parpadeó y giró la cabeza sobre la almohada. Suspiró. No sintió ni vio fuegos de artificio ante sus ojos. De hecho, sólo experimentó una deliciosa lasitud.

Vio un precioso ramo de rosas rosadas en la mesita de centro.

**-¡Has despertado!** -exclamó Jessica con suavidad al tiempo que dejaba el libro**-. ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?**

**-Mejor. Mucho mejor. ¿Qué hora es?**

**-Las ocho pasadas. Has dormido más de seis horas.**

**¿Necesitas más píldoras?**

Se sentó con cuidado.

**-Creo que no. Pero me encantaría beber un poco de agua.**

**-Claro –**Jessica le ahuecó las almohadas y luego le llenó un vaso de la jarra que había en la mesita de noche.

Bella bebió despacio.

**-¿Y bien? -**su amiga la observó con ansiedad.

**-Hasta ahora, todo bien** -indicó las rosas. -**Son preciosas, pero no deberías haberte gastado el dinero en eso. No me voy a morir.**

**-¡No son mías! Él las mandó.** **Llegaron hace un par de horas. Compruébalo por ti misma **-le entregó una tarjeta en la que sólo estaba escrito el nombre Edward-.** No es muy locuaz, ¿verdad?**

**-Al parecer, no -**sin embargo, sintió un placer dulce y ridículo.

**-Aunque se le da bien dar órdenes. Supongo que será mejor que lo llame y le diga que estás bien **-recogió el bloc, marcó uno de los números que él había dejado y se puso a hablar casi de inmediato-. **Hola, soy Jessica Weaver... Sí, sé la hora que es... Lo hice en cuanto despertó... Ahora mismo... ¡Bueno, lo haré, si dejas de interrumpirme y me permites acabar una frase...! No, dice que no las necesita... Porque es una mujer adulta, lo que significa que es ella, y no tú, quien decide qué se lleva a la boca... No lo sé. Se lo preguntaré** -apartó el auricular de su oreja. **-¿Te apetece hablar con su señoría, Bella?** -preguntó con voz lo bastante alta como para que la oyera medio hotel.

Ésta asintió con una sonrisa. Le habría gustado saber la última vez que alguien le había hablado así a Edward.

-**Hola -**dijo, alzando el inalámbrico que había en la mesita de noche.

**-Tengo entendido que te has recuperado. Me alivia saberlo.**

La profunda voz de barítono vibró por todo su cuerpo.

**-Gracias, tanto por tu preocupación como por las llores. Fueron una visión agradable al despertar.**

**-Me alegro de que te gusten.**

Reinó una pausa que ella consideró el fin de la conversación.

**-Bueno, te daré las buenas noches, entonces**...

Él la cortó antes de que pudiera acabar.

**-Bella, me culpo por lo sucedido hoy. Esperar que trabajaras tanto como los demás, que están acostumbrados a nuestro clima, ha sido imperdonable, y por eso me disculpo.**

-**No es necesario. Ya has oído a mi amiga Jessica. Soy una mujer adulta. Podía, y debería, haber hablado antes. De hecho, te causé muchas molestias en un momento en que te encuentras muy ocupado con la recolección. No se repetirá.**

**-¿Estás diciendo que has cambiado de idea y que no regresarás al viñedo?**

**-Claro que no. Estaré allí mañana a primera hora... al menos iré si tú no has cambiado de idea.**

**-En absoluto -**musitó Edward-. **Hasta mañana, entonces.**

* * *

**Aquí el segundo capitulo y en minutos subo el tercero..**

**Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es una Adaptacion del la novela... Vendimia de amor.. autora Catherine Spencer.. no gano nada con esto.. únicamente compartirla con ustedes disfrútenla..**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

A pesar de las objeciones que planteó, Bella pasó los siguientes días en el despacho de Edward. Con sus gruesas paredes blancas, con el suelo de piedra, con los nichos para las ventanas y los techos altos y con vigas vistas, servía tanto de sala de reuniones como de centro de negocios. En un extremo estaba la zona de comunicaciones e informática, pero ella pasó casi todo el tiempo en el otro, sentada junto a él en unos cómodos sillones ante la hermosa mesa de conferencias.

-**Me estás protegiendo** -lo acusó ella. -**Piensas que no tengo lo que hace falta para realizar el trabajo. **

**-Todo lo contrario, intento proporcionarte la base de información más amplia que puedo en el breve tiempo del que dispondremos, para que cuando tomes posesión de tu propiedad, te hagas una mejor idea del cuáles deberían ser tus prioridades. Sugiero que dejes que sea yo quien decida el mejor modo de realizar eso. **

Le proporcionó catálogos, nombres de empresas serias a las que debería llamar cuando tuviera que comprar semillas y equipo. Le recomendó vídeos que le resultarían útiles y cursos en línea que podía tomar, además de ofrecerle consejo sobre la clase de trabajadores que debería contratar.

Justo cuando empezaba a creer que nunca terminaría por asimilar la montaña de datos que le arrojaba, él establecía un descanso y se servían unos cafés de un termo que siempre había listo en el mostrador que separaba las dos mitades de la sala. Luego volvían a trabajar hasta aproximadamente la una, cuando la furgoneta que llevaba el almuerzo a los trabajadores del campo, se detenía allí y el conductor les dejaba una bandeja cubierta. La suya era una comida mucho más elaborada que la de los vendimiadores y se servía en una fina vajilla colorida, con servilletas de tela y cubiertos de plata grabados.

Al quinto día, la trasladó otra vez a los campos y le enseñó a utilizar un refractómetro, para medir el contenido de azúcar de las uvas.

-**Un buen caldo se considera a un nivel de azúcar de 22BRIX. **

**-¿Brix**?

**-Es la escala empleada por los viticultores para medir el grado de sacarosa en la fruta. La precisión es crucial en la determinación del contenido de azúcar, de ahí que sea importante que tengas un aparato de máxima calidad. Podrías perder una cosecha entera si recoges muy pronto o dejas las uvas demasiado tiempo en la parra. A medida que sube el contenido de azúcar, lo mismo sucede con el pH. La recogida debe estar sincronizada para maximizar el contenido de azúcar al tiempo que se minimiza su acidez. **

Para alguien que observara esas sesiones, habría parecido que entre ambos sólo había cuestiones de negocios. Y ciertamente, en lo que a la viticultura se refería, así era. Pero bajo la superficie se había puesto en marcha algo menos tangible. Sin una palabra o gesto directos, entre ellos crecía una tensión invisible que no tenía nada que ver con los racimos de uva y todo con la percepción tácita de un hombre y una mujer separados del resto del mundo por una gruesa puerta que aislaba toda visión, sonido y relación con otros seres humanos.

Y cuando entre ellos se producían roces fortuitos, bastaban para lanzarle por el cuerpo diminutos aguijonazos sensuales.

La verdad era que la tenía cautivada. Tanto por la autoridad con la que impartía sus conocimientos como por la paciencia con que le explicaba la complicada ciencia de la viticultura. Por su inteligencia y por su integridad.

Y también la impresionaba el respeto que generaba entre sus empleados, en absoluto limitado a los que trabajaban a su lado. No tardó en darse cuenta de que sus empresas se extendían mucho más allá de las costas de Cerdeña. Como había mencionado su tío de pasada, en su campo era una celebridad internacional.

Pero lo que más la conmovía era la evidente devoción que sentía por su familia numerosa, ya que al haber sido una niña no deseada, Bella había anhelado esos hermanos que desempeñaban un papel tan importante en la vida de Edward.

Pero a pesar de la intuición que le revelaba que se sentía igual de atraído por ella, en cuanto se alejaba de él, la invadía la incertidumbre. Posiblemente era su imaginación lo que la extraviaba, avivada por la intimidad que compartían al estar tantas horas solos. Lo que ella tomaba por miradas cargadas de un erotismo subyacente no era más que el modo que tenía Edward de prestarle una atención profesional. Por lo que sabía, el modo en que le sonreía, como si compartieran algo especial y personal, podía ser el modo en que les sonreía a todas las mujeres.

**-¡Hay algo! -**le aseguró Jessica cuando le confió sus dudas a su amiga. -**Yo te lo podría haber dicho la noche en que llamó para ver cómo te sentías después de la migraña. Escuche vuestra conversación. **

Riendo, Bella comentó:

**-¡Te recuerdo jadeante de furia cuando colgó! Y bebiendo agua fría de la botella. **

**-¿Qué otra cosa esperabas? Ese hombre estaba tan encendido por ti, ¡que el auricular me podría haber estallado en la oreja! **

**-¡Eso es ridículo! Si nos habíamos conocido el día anterior. **

**-Al parecer, es todo el tiempo que hizo falta. Reconócelo, pequeña. Justo cuando estabas a punto de olvidarte de los hombres, al fin conoces a uno que hace que t u corazón lata un poco más deprisa. **

**-Eso no significa que él sienta lo mismo por mí. **

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Se lo has preguntado? **

La sola idea le causó un sudor frío. -**No me atrevería. **

**-¿Por qué no? Sabes que no está casado, ¿así que por qué no te dejas llevar por la corriente y ves adónde le lleva? ¿Qué tienes que perder? **

**-Para empezar, su respeto. Aparte de que bien podría estar saliendo con alguna mujer. **

**-Bien podría estar esperando una señal de ánimo de tu parte. **

**-¿Qué sentido tendría eso cuando ambos sabemos que me voy a marchar en nueve días? **

**-El sentido es que podrías estar cerrándole la puerta a algo más bien glorioso llamado amor a primera vista.**

** -No creo en eso** -persistió, sin dejar de pensar que a la única que engañaba era a sí misma.

Jessica suspiró con evidente exasperación.

**-Hay cientos de personas en el mundo que creen y que lo demuestran viviendo felices. **

Pero había parejas que confundían la atracción sexual y el apasionamiento con el amor verdadero, y terminaban lamentándolo. Bella bien lo sabía, ya que había sido el producto de un error semejante... la hija única de unos padres que se odiaban cuando ella llegó al mundo.

«Me sacrifiqué y me quedé con él por ti», le había recordado su madre a menudo. «Si no me hubiera quedado embarazada, lo habría abandonado a los seis meses de casarme y me habría ahorrado cinco años de desdichas».

**-Pero si estás convencida de que en tu caso no es posible -**continuó Jessica**-, entonces deja el amor fuera de la ecuación y vive el momento. Mientras tengas cuidado, un romance durante las vacaciones nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie.**

**-Tampoco creo en eso** -repuso Bella-. **Es demasiado arriesgado**.

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco.

**-¿Eso lo dice la mujer que lo dejó todo para ocuparse de un viñedo destartalado, un par de perros y un viejo gruñón? ¡Dame un respiro! **

Justo cuando el viernes se preparaba para marcharse, Edward le preguntó qué planes tenía para el fin de semana.

**-Porque si te interesa -**le explicó**-, te llevaré a visitar otros viñedos de la isla. Nunca está de más conseguir el punto de vista de otras personas. Cuanto más veas y con cuanta más gente hables, más preparada estarás cuando empieces a trabajar en tus propios campos. **

Como sabía que Jessica había quedado con un guía turístico local, Bella aceptó la invitación y se esforzó en contener el rubor de placer que la invadió.

**-¡Gracias! Me encantaría. **

**-Entonces, te recogeré a eso de las diez y le dedicaremos todo el día.**

De vuelta en el hotel, se sintió perdida acerca de lo que debería ponerse.

**-Primero pide hora esta tarde para el spa del hotel y que te dejen nueva -**dijo Jessica-: **uñas, limpieza de cutis, pelo, todo. Dios sabe que te lo has ganado. Preséntate arrebatadora y deja que él vea lo que se está perdiendo. **

Aunque eso nunca había sido su fuerte, se dijo que quizá la ayudara, ya que en el espejo notó que el sol le bahía dado un tono miel a su piel y le había creado mechas doradas en el cabello castaño claro.

Cuatro horas más tarde, salió del spa tan acicalada y resplandeciente que ni su propia madre la habría reconocido.

«Es una pena que seas tan corriente, Bella», solía decir. «Pero teniendo en cuenta que es tu base natural, no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto».

Hasta ese día, habría estado de acuerdo. Pero ya no.

Tener las uñas pintadas de un suave tono coral, la piel como seda ambarina y el cabello diestramente peinado y resaltado, marcaba un mundo de diferencia.

Embriagada por su transformación, pasó por la boutique del hotel y encontró el vestido perfecto para su nuevo aspecto. De falda plena, corpiño ceñido y sostenido por unos tirantes finos como espaguetis, era de un algodón suave del mismo turquesa profundo que el mar.

**-¡Perfecta! -**convino Jessica al inspeccionar el resultado final. -**Lo dejarás boquiabierto**.

Nerviosa, se preguntó si sabría qué hacer después si tenía éxito.

Él fue puntual, aunque no se presentó con el jeep, como había esperado ella, sino con un descapotable aerodinámico de color plata. Llevaba unos pantalones gris perla, una camisa azul y mocasines negros de piel.

**-Estás preciosa, Bella -**dijo, bajando del coche para inspeccionarla de forma pausada-, **pero tu cabello...** -tocó un mechón y movió la cabeza. -**No es apropiado**.

Lo miró fijamente, demasiado decepcionada para sentirse ofendida.

**-¿No te gusta? **

**-Está fantástico, pero no quiero ser el responsable de estropeártelo.**

Desapareció en el interior del hotel. Al girar, vio que entraba en la boutique y unos minutos más tarde salía con un largo foulard blanco de seda.

**-Para el viento** -explicó, pasándoselo por la cabeza; y cruzando los extremos bajo su mentón antes de echárselos por detrás de los hombros. -Ya sólo te faltan las gafas de sol para dar el papel... una celebridad internacional que quiere recorrer la isla de incógnito, con el chófer al volante.

Sabía que bromeaba, ya que nadie en su sano juicio tomaría a Edward Cullen por un chófer, del mismo modo que a ella le sería imposible pasar por una celebridad.

La condujo al coche y a los pocos minutos dejaban la ciudad atrás y avanzaban hacia el oeste a lo largo de la costa en dirección a Sassari, donde realizaron la primera parada.

-**Este viñedo también cultiva la uva Vermentino, como nosotros -**dijo, deteniéndose ante un edificio almenado con un enorme patio delantero. -**El dueño, James Witherdaley yo fuimos juntos al colegio en Roma y hemos sido buenos amigos desde niños. **

Resultó evidente por la cálida bienvenida que recibieron. Aunque no llegaba a la altura de Edward, James también era un hombre atractivo y encantador. Al enterarse del motivo de la visita, insistió en que Bella degustara su vino en un jardín privado.

**-He oído hablar de los vinos de la Columbia Británica **-comentó mientras bebían el aromático y claro Vermentino-. **Tengo entendido que han ganado medallas de oro en certámenes internacionales. **

**-No por las uvas que crecen en mi propiedad **-comentó ella con pesar. -**He heredado un viñedo que estuvo abandonado cierto tiempo. **

**-Entonces, estás en buenas manos con Edward es un verdadero experto en el arte de cultivar vides. Y tú, amigo mío **-añadió, dirigiéndose a Edward-, **qué afortunado eres al haber encontrado semejante belleza. ¿Por qué no pudo haber aparecido ante mi puerta en vez de ante la tuya? **

**-¿Por qué crees? Porque es tan inteligente como hermosa. Y porque tú estás casado. **

Bella sintió que se ruborizaba. No estaba acostumbrada a esa lluvia de halagos. Aunque tampoco creía que hablaran en serio. Sólo se mostraban corteses y amables porque era lo que se esperaba de los hombres que se movían en los estratos elevados de la sociedad.

Desde Sassari, Edward fue hacia el sur, deteniéndose de camino en tres viñedos más, donde recibieron una bienvenida cálida y les insistieron en que se quedaran a comer, a cenar, a pasar la noche. Pero él rechazó cada invitación, algo que Bella agradeció. Aunque apreciaba la hospitalidad, Edward era un maestro excelente, y gran parte de lo que oía y veía, ya lo había aprendido en la VignaCullen. El verdadero placer del día radicaba en ver la isla a través de los ojos de él.

Al mediodía, fue isla adentro hasta un pueblo situado en una cima boscosa que daba al Mediterráneo. Dejaron el coche a las afueras y pasearon por las calles sinuosas y tan estrechas que el sol apenas lograba penetrar entre las casas. En una plaza diminuta a la sombra de las palmeras, comieron en la terraza de un restaurante y a la hora reemprendieron la marcha.

Llegaron a Oristano pasadas las cuatro, y después de un recorrido rápido de la ciudad, volvieron a poner rumbo al norte, siguiendo setenta y cinco kilómetros de maravillosa línea costera y llegando a Alghero, en la Coral Riviera, justo cuando anochecía. Aun así, la belleza de la ciudad era evidente.

**-Es la joya del noroeste de Cerdeña, sino de toda la isla -**le informó Edward después de aparcar y ponerse a pasear por las calles adoquinadas de la ciudadela medieval. A esa hora, las cafeterías y los restaurantes empezaban a cobrar vida. **-Si dispusieras de más tiempo aquí, te traería de vuelta para que disfrutaras de la playa y vieras más de las cosas que tiene que ofrecer la ciudad. Pero en este caso, sólo cenaremos y disfrutaremos de lo que queda de hoy. **

«Si dispusieras de más tiempo aquí...». Durante el día había llegado a ser un comentario frecuente. Playas de cuarzo rosa, calas escondidas, colinas boscosas, olivares silenciosos, ruinas arqueológicas y caminos poco recorridos que conducían al interior agreste... todo habría sido suyo para descubrir si tan sólo dispusiera de más tiempo.

Se llevaría esos recuerdos a su nuevo hogar en la Columbia Británica, junto con el conocimiento de que los había compartido con él. ¿Se imaginaba Edward la impresión indeleble que le había dejado, que sin importar cuántos años pasaran, jamás lo olvidaría?

Notó que los letreros de la calle estaban en italiano y lo que creyó que podría ser castellano, pero resultó ser catalán.

**-Vas bien encaminada** -indicó él después de que los llevaran a una mesa con un mantel blanco impoluto y copas de vino de tallo alto y fino como los de una flor. -**Alghero es más española que cualquier otro lugar de Cerdeña. De hecho, se la apoda «Barcelonetta». No es de sorprender, si se tiene en cuenta que estuvo bajo el dominio de Aragón durante casi trescientos años, desde mediados del siglo XIV. **

-**La primera vez que te vi, pensé que tenías un aire español, salvo por los ojos verdes **-reconoció.

**-Muchos españoles, e italianos, para el caso, tienen los ojos verdes. La familia de mi padre vino del norte de España a comienzos de 1880. Tengo entendido que yo me parezco a mi tatarabuelo. **

-**Debió de ser un hombre muy atractivo. **

-**_Grazie_****. ¿Y de quién sacas tú las facciones, mi preciosa Bella? **

-**Oh, no es necesario que digas eso** -protestó, ruborizándose. -**Sé que no soy bonita. **

Edward alargó el brazo y le tomó las manos**. -¿Por qué haces eso, cara?** -preguntó con gentileza-. **¿Por qué te apartas de la verdad e intentas ocultar tu serena belleza al resto del mundo? ¿Te avergüenza? **

**-Nada parecido** -la intensidad de su mirada la dejó sin aliento-. **No me estoy mostrando recatada ni busco cumplidos. Sólo sé que la mía no es la clase de cara que provocaría que mil barcos se hicieran a la mar** -realmente se sentía así.

**-¿Y quién te ha convencido de eso? ¿Un hombre? ¿Un canalla que te rompió el corazón y te quitó la confianza en ti misma para creer lo que resulta tan obvio para el resto del mundo? **

**-Fue mi madre** -respondió sin rodeos.

**-¿Por qué una madre le hablaría así a su hija? **

**-Supongo que porque salgo a mi padre. **

**-Entonces, créeme cuando te digo que tu padre también debe de ser un hombre muy atractivo, como sin duda tú sabes. **

**-En realidad, no, ya que apenas lo conocí. **

**-Ah. Ahora recuerdo. Tus padres se divorciaron cuando eras muy pequeña y él murió poco después. Pero... ¿no tienes fotos de él? **

Ella se rió con aspereza.

**-Mi madre jamás habría permitido alguna en la casa. **

**-Bien podrías haber sido huérfana** -comentó él al final.

Así era como se sentía a veces, pero Edward era el primero en plasmarlo en palabras.

**-Espero que sepas lo afortunado que eres al formar parte de una familia tan unida. **

Él fue a responder, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y cambió de tema.

**-¿Te queda sitio en el estómago para el postre?** -inquirió.

**-¡Cielos, no! -**exclamó con un suspiro. -**Estoy literalmente llena. **

**-Entonces, terminaremos con algo que aún debes experimentar** -declaró Edward, llamando a la camarera con un gesto de la mano. **-Hasta ahora, sólo conoces el Vermentino normal, un vino joven y ligeramente amargo que se sirve muy frío. Ahora debes probar a su primo, el liquoroso, más añejo, dulce y no tan frío. **

**-Creo que ya he tenido suficiente por un día** -dos copas de vino era prácticamente su límite, y durante la comida ya habían consumido una botella entera. Como bebiera más, terminaría bajo la mesa o lanzándose sobre él.

**-Relájate, Bella** -pidió con gentileza. **-No es mi intención emborracharte, sólo extender el placer de esta velada todo lo que sea posible. **

-**Habría asegurado que ya tendrías más que suficiente de mí. **

**-Estás equivocada. **

Dos sencillas palabras, eso fue todo. Sin embargo, la embriagaron más de 10 que jamás podría llegar a lograr el alcohol. La sangre se le desbocó en las venas. Aferrándose a su menguante cordura, comenzó:

**-Lo sabes todo sobre mí... **

**-Todo no** -murmuró él. -**Sospecho que lo mejor todavía está por llegar**.

**-La cuestión es que yo -**Bella casi jadeó- **no sé prácticamente nada sobre ti, de modo que ha llegado tu turno de hablar. **

**-¿Qué te gustaría saber? **

**-Tus secretos más profundos y oscuros -**bromeó, ocultando la agitación interior en que se hallaba sumida.

La miró largamente a los ojos. Luego se levantó y extendió una mano imperiosa.

-¿**Por qué hablar cuando los actos son más claros que las palabras?** -indicó con voz súbitamente ronca.

* * *

Aquí el tres... se pone interesante... jaja

Mañana subiré el 4,5,6... mientras

**Avance del capítulo 4**

La llevó hasta donde habían dejado el descapotable, condujo más allá del puerto deportivo en el que los mástiles de los yates de los millonarios se alzaban hacia las estrellas y siguió un camino entre un pinar hasta llegar a una franja de costa desierta.

**-En este momento** -dijo él al final, rompiendo el silencio y guiándola a la playa-, **lo que más deseo es tenerte entre los brazos y besarte en este lugar tranquilo, con sólo el mar y el cielo de testigos. **

**-¿Por qué?** -le preguntó ella.

**-Porque ahora me resultas más deseable que ninguna otra mujer que haya conocido. **

**Gracias por leer..**

**Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es una Adaptacion del la novela... Vendimia de amor.. autora Catherine Spencer.. no gano nada con esto.. únicamente compartirla con ustedes disfrútenla..**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

La llevó hasta donde habían dejado el descapotable, condujo más allá del puerto deportivo en el que los mástiles de los yates de los millonarios se alzaban hacia las estrellas y siguió un camino entre un pinar hasta llegar a una franja de costa desierta.

**-En este momento** -dijo él al final, rompiendo el silencio y guiándola a la playa-, **lo que más deseo es tenerte entre los brazos y besarte en este lugar tranquilo, con sólo el mar y el cielo de testigos. **

**-¿Por qué?** -le preguntó ella.

**-Porque ahora me resultas más deseable que ninguna otra mujer que haya conocido. **

Bajó las manos por sus brazos desnudos, entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y la acercó a él. La envolvió el calor de su cuerpo, protegiéndola del fresco aire marino. El latido de su corazón la tranquilizó. Se hallaba a salvo con Edward. Él no dejaría que nada le hiciera daño.

Se encontraba tan cerca que la marcaba con la prueba de su erección. Su mirada la quemaba y su aliento la tentaba. Luego, con dolorosa lentitud, bajó al fin la boca para besarla.

En cuanto sus labios la encontraron, estuvo perdida en una realidad que superaba a la fantasía. Zarandeada en una tormenta de emoción que la dejó temblando.

Atrapada en un deseo turbulento que anhelaba más... de todo lo que él estuviera dispuesto a darle.

La boca se le ablandó bajo la suya, ansiosa por aceptarlo hasta lo más hondo. Las lenguas se dedicaron al ritual del preludio a una mayor intimidad. Se aferró a él y cerró los dedos sobre su pelo. Gimió débilmente, un sonido inarticulado que le rogaba que la tomara toda.

Pero lo que hizo fue retirar la boca y retroceder. **-Se hace tarde. Debo llevarte a casa.**

El brusco cambio la dejó atónita. No podía hablar en serio. No cuando unos segundos atrás su cuerpo había transmitido una emoción completamente diferente. **-No** -susurró, aferrándose a él. -**No tengo miedo.**

**-Confío en ti, Edward. No tienes que parar... **

**-Sí, Bella** -la interrumpió con voz dura. **-Oh, sí que tengo que hacerlo**.

La desesperación se acumuló en su garganta, más fría que el hielo. Lo había decepcionado. Había sido demasiado torpe, demasiado ansiosa, demasiado... ¡todo! Humillada, giró en redondo para que no viera las Él la siguió y le abrió la puerta. En silencio, volvió a colocarle el foulard en torno a la cara y el cabello y luego se sentó ante el volante. Puso el vehículo en marcha y los faros hendieron la oscuridad.

El trayecto desde Alghero hasta la pequeña ciudad en la que ella se alojaba fue, al mismo tiempo, misericordiosamente largo y cruelmente corto. El deportivo se detuvo ante su hotel.

Abrió la puerta y sacó los pies al pavimento.

**-Muchas gracias por un día precioso** -dijo ella por encima del hombro. -**Gracias, también, por toda tu amable ayuda. Te estoy muy agradecida. Adiós. **

El silencio de él se había prolongado desde la playa, pero en ese momento volvió a hablar.

**-Mañana... **

Tres sílabas que bastaron para paralizada. Aunque no se volvió. No se atrevía a mirado. Casi tampoco a respirar, y mucho menos a tener esperanza.

**-¿Qué pasa mañana? **

**-Tómate el día libre. Pásalo con tu amiga. Apenas la has visto desde que llegasteis**.

Otra oleada de desilusión rompió sobre ella. «¡Y tú ya me has visto demasiado y no quieres pasar otro minuto en mi compañía! ¿Por qué no lo dices abiertamente?».

La voz de él le acarició la nuca, acallando su réplica antes de que pudiera expresarla.

**-Yo te recogeré después... a las ocho... para ir a cenar... algo distinto a esta noche. **

Mucho después de que el coche hubiera desaparecido, permanecía inmóvil y tuvo que obligarse a respirar. No sabía qué había querido decir con ese comentario críptico sobre «algo distinto», ni le importaba. Lo único que contaba era que, después de todo, lo que había entre ellos no se había acabado.

Al llegar a su villa, Edward se sirvió una grappa y salió a la terraza del salón, maldiciéndose por ser un imbécil. En cuanto su boca tocó la de ella, había reconocido que besarla había sido un error y que lo más decente sería no volver a verla jamás.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta no había parado de repetírselo una y otra vez porque, tal como había aprendido de adolescente, los hombres inteligentes evitaban involucrarse con las mujeres que no entendían las reglas del juego. Y que ella no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran se hizo evidente en cuanto sus labios se unieron.

La pasión que había despertado en ella con ese único beso lo había dejado aturdido. Podría haberla tomado allí, en esa playa pública, y Bella no lo habría rechazado.

«Confío en ti... no tienes que parar». Su voz había sonado ronca y urgente por la necesidad.

Sexualmente la deseaba de todos los modos en que un hombre podía desear a una mujer. Incluso pensar en lo bien que encajaba en sus brazos bastaba para excitado. Pero esa palabra, «confianza», había despertado en él la voz de la conciencia, que a partir de ese instante no permitió que la aclararan.

No sabía cómo era posible que una mujer próxima a los treinta años mantuviera semejante disposición a creer en la bondad de los demás, cuando lo único que había conocido desde niña era el rechazo.

Y ahí radicaba la cuestión. Porque él no podía ser quien volviera a rechazarla. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo mutuamente placentero que pudiera parecer en el momento, jamás harían el amor, porque el tierno corazón de Bella terminaría lastimado.

No era una aventura casual. Para ella, la intimidad significaría amor y matrimonio... y él no estaba en el mercado para ninguna de esas dos cosas. Mejor evitar, futuros daños y terminar las cosas con Bella de inmediato.

Pero al verla alejarse de él después de despedirse con gran compostura, con un andar rígido y de una dignidad duramente ganada, todas sus buenas intenciones se habían ido al garete.

Y sin pensar en las complicaciones en las que iba a meterse, había soltado una invitación que nunca había visto llegar. Que sólo le prometía problemas que no necesitaba.

Cenar a solas con ella quedaba descartado. Las velas y el vino representaban una combinación peligrosa que no podía tomar en cuenta.

**-¿La vas a traer a cenar? **

**-¿Aquí? **

**-¿Con nosotros? **

Ésos fueron los chillidos de entusiasmo que recibió su anuncio al día siguiente.

**-No os inventéis algo que no existe -l**es advirtió con voz sombría a su madre y a sus hermanas. -**No hay nada entre nosotros. **Ella sólo va a empezar un negocio, nada más, y cuanto más hable con personas cuyas vidas giran en torno a unos viñedos, mucho mejor.

**-Lo entendemos** -dijeron casi al unísono y sin poder ocultar el júbilo que revelaba que mentían. **-Sólo te comportas como un buen amigo. Entre vosotros no hay nada más. **

Al ir a recogerla, pensó que bien podría haberse ahorrado tantas palabras, porque sabía que nadie le había creído.

Pues dependía de él demostrarles que se equivocaban. Mantendría un talante ligero. Hospitalario pero impersonal. Agradable pero sin ser demasiado familiar. En otras palabras, la trataría exactamente igual que a cualquier otro colega de trabajo.

Llegó unos minutos temprano y esperaba en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando ella salió del ascensor. Si el día anterior había ofrecido una imagen bonita con su vestido verde mar, esa noche representaba un estudio de elegancia clásica. En vez de dejar que el cabello fluyera libre alrededor de su rostro, se lo había asegurado a la nuca con un lazo de terciopelo negro. Lucía una falda recta que le llegaba a los tobillos, unas sandalias abiertas, una blusa blanca de encaje, sencilla y de manga larga, y unos pendientes de perlas en las orejas.

**-Olvidé devolverte esto -**dijo ella, entregándole el foulard.

ֹÉl se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Un gran error. El ligero aroma de su perfume le recordó a las violetas silvestres que crecían en la isla en primavera, pero la suavidad de su piel tocó una fibra más íntima y socavó la resolución de mantener las distancias.

**-Era para ti, Bella, pero no lo necesitarás esta noche. Subiré la capota del coche. **

Tembló ligeramente bajo su contacto mientras la guiaba al exterior.

**-¿Adónde me vas a llevar esta vez? **-preguntó cuando dejaron atrás el hotel y pusieron rumbo al oeste.

**-A cenar con mi familia. **

**-¿Tu familia? **-repitió atónita.

**-Exacto. Ya has conocido a mi tío y a mis hermanas. Esta noche, conocerás a los demás. **

**-Comprendo **-lo miró pensativa. **-¿Por qué? **

No había previsto esa pregunta y tuvo que pensar una respuesta que no la indujera a error ni la ofendiera.

**-Porque... porque ser bienvenida en el hogar de alguien es el mejor modo de llegar a sentir un país extranjero. Los hoteles están bien, pero no ofrecen un cuadro real de la cultura. **

Bajo la luz de una farola, vio que estaba ceñudo. -Pienso que lo que de verdad estás diciendo es que sientes pena por mí, y he de decirte que no necesito tu compasión, Edward.

Había olvidado lo perceptiva que era.

-**De todos los sentimientos que despiertas en mí, ten la seguridad que en ninguno figura la compasión. Si ésa es la impresión que te he dado, es que he elegido mal las palabras, así que deja que lo exprese de esta manera: Me gustaría que pasaras una velada con mi familia porque creo que la disfrutarás, y sé con certeza que ellos están ansiosos por conocerte. **

**-¿Por qué? **

**-¿Eres consciente de las veces que preguntas eso? **

**-Lo siento si te irrita. **

**-Yo no he dicho que lo hiciera. **

**-Entonces, responde a mi pregunta. **

La tensión vibró entre ellos.

**-Porque me gustas** -dijo, en ese momento la irritación de la que lo había acusado unos instantes antes era real. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo manejaran con esa facilidad. **-Me gustas mucho. Admiro tu inteligencia y tu determinación. Es verdad que nos conocemos desde hace unos días, pero compartimos intereses comunes y te considero una amiga. Es la pura y simple verdad. No hay ningún motivo ulterior. Los sardos somos un pueblo hospitalario. ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? **

-**No **-respondió en voz baja y apagada. **-Supongo que me muestro hipersensible, y me disculpo por ello. Tiendo a reaccionar de esta manera cuando me siento insegura de mí misma, y no me cuesta reconocer que me intimida la idea de ser exhibida ante tus parientes.. **

La furia de él desapareció con la misma velocidad con la que había surgido.

**-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No te costará ningún trabajo ganarte sus corazones **-«tal como te ganarás el mío si te lo permito», tuvo ganas de agregar.

La misma casa principal, donde vivían los padres de Edward, aunque todos tenían casas en la propiedad, ya la intimidó. Cuando un criado abrió la puerta y vio al grupo allí reunido como un comité de bienvenida, se le encogió el corazón. Su único consuelo fue pensar que se había vestido de forma apropiada. Todas las mujeres llevaban faldas hasta los pies o pantalones de noche y tops de telas relucientes, y los hombres traje y corbata.

El gran recibidor donde la esperaban abarcaba un vasto espacio con un techo alto y abovedado con vigas enormes, muy al estilo del que había llegado a reconocer como típico de Cerdeña. El suelo era de pizarra gris, las paredes blancas, la mesa larga y angosta centrada bajo una araña de hierro forjado... todo era de una sencillez tan severa, que podría haber sido un monasterio. Sin embargo, lo que de otro modo habría parecido lúgubre e imponente, quedaba suavizado por un enorme y colorido arreglo floral en el centro de la mesa, luces tenues proyectadas por candelabros de pared y vivos óleos en las paredes.

Sus preocupaciones no tardaron en mitigarse.

Desde los padres de aspecto aristócrata hasta el niño más pequeño, casi todos hablaban al menos algo de inglés, y aunque no hubiera sido así, no se podría haber confundido la calidez de sus sonrisas y el modo en que la incorporaron a su grupo.

Edward la presentó de inmediato y Carlisle Cullen, su alto y atractivo padre, dio un paso al frente y le besó la mano con galantería.

**-Es un honor darte la bienvenida a nuestra casa, ****_signorina_****. **

Su madre, Esme, próxima a los sesenta años y aún con una belleza deslumbrante, le dio un beso en cada mejilla, exclamó lo fría que tenía la cara y en el acto la condujo a un salón grande y elegante tapizado con suaves sedas y adornado con maderas talladas.

**-Estamos tan contentos de que Edward te haya traído para conocemos, querida. Ven a sentarte conmigo junto al fuego y conoce a mi numerosa y ruidosa familia. **

Siguió un torrente de presentaciones. La hermana embarazada que había sido tan simpática el día en que Bella sufrió la migraña se unió a ella en el sofá.

-**Hola otra vez, Bella. Soy Rosalie, y éste es mi marido, Emmett. No se espera que puedas recordar el nombre de todos** -añadió riendo. -Somos **tantos, que incluso nosotros a veces olvidamos quiénes somos. **

**-Eso es cierto** -corroboró otra hermana. -**Las cuatro chicas nos hemos casado y les hemos dado nietos a nuestros padres **-hizo una pausa. -**Aunque tú no lo estás, ¿verdad, Bella? **

**-No. **

Sonrió feliz.

**-Qué coincidencia. Tampoco Edward. **

Aparte de la mirada asesina que le lanzó él, en el salón reinaba una atmósfera relajada y jovial.

Los pequeños se arracimaron en torno a ella con abierta curiosidad. Y cuando uno de ellos, un crío de unos dieciocho meses, tropezó y se cayó, la abuela lo subió a su regazo y lo consoló, sin importarle que le babeara sobre la blusa de seda.

Un perro viejo de raza indefinida dormitaba junto al fuego, pero nadie lo echó. Ningún padre indignado les ordenó a sus hijos que se calaran o que se fueran a jugar a otro cuarto. Cuando el nivel de ruido se elevaba demasiado, los adultos sencillamente alzaban las voces.

El comedor era un festín para los ojos, con ventanales que daban a una terraza y una mesa que con facilidad podría acomodar a unos treinta comensales. La cena siguió un ritmo pausado.

-**Tiene una casa preciosa** -le confió Bella a la madre de Edward durante un momento de quietud en la conversación.

-Gracias, cara. La verdad es que resulta demasiado grande sólo para dos personas, pero mis hijos se niegan a dejar que nos mudemos a un lugar más pequeño. Afirman que éste es el único sitio en el que podríamos caber todos a la vez en torno a una mesa -miró a Rosalie y a Gemma, la segunda hermana más joven de Edward, quien también se encontraba embarazada. -**Y como los bebés no dejan de venir, supongo que es verdad. ¿Tienes hermanos, Bella? **

**-No, soy hija única**.

Única, y sola... al menos hasta esa noche. Pero la familia de Edward la había incorporado de tal manera en su red familiar de afecto que, por una vez, no se hallaba fuera mirando hacia dentro. Por una vez sentía que tenía un sitio, aunque sólo fuera durante unas pocas horas.

Tantas cosas la habían conmovido a medida que transcurría la cena... Quizá cosas insignificantes para la mayoría de la gente, pero para ella detallaban todo lo que se había perdido de niña. Por ejemplo, el marido de Alice, Jasper que dejaba que su comida se enfriara mientras instaba con paciencia a su hijo Sebastiano, de seis años, a probar los trozos de cordero que le habían servido.

«... no he dicho que tuviera que gustarte, Bella, sino que tenías que comértelo, así que te quedarás ahí sentada hasta que lo hagas... ».

O el padre de Edward alargando el brazo por la mesa para tomar la mano de su esposa, prueba de que el matrimonio no tenía que representar el fin del amor entre un hombre y una mujer.

Y tal vez lo más conmovedor de todo era el amor con el que Edward trataba a sus sobrinos, una visión tan insoportablemente hermosa, tan llena de afecto, que hacía que tuviera ganas de llorar.

Fue durante el café cuando surgió el tema de una feria del vino en París.

**-Es el próximo fin de semana, ¿no? **-preguntó Rosalie a nadie en particular.

Su tío Marco asintió.

**-Así es. Tres días, a partir del viernes. **

Siguió una charla vivaz que abarcó conferenciantes, viticultores, fabricantes, proveedores y todo lo que estuviera remotamente relacionado con el negocio de convertir la vid en vino.

-**Este año tú presentas vinos, ¿verdad, Edward?** -preguntó Ignazio, uno de sus cuñados.

Él asintió, con cuidado de no despertar a una sobrina pequeña que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

**-Pero sólo un día, el viernes. **

Michele, la segunda hermana mayor y la más tranquila, alzó la vista de la tarea de limpiar miel de la barbilla de su hija de siete años.

**-Deberías llevarte contigo a Bella. Para ella será una valiosa experiencia. **

-**Me temo que eso queda descartado** -se apresuró a aseverar ella, ya que no deseaba esperar que Edward eliminara la idea. Si la velada, por lo demás maravillosa, había tenido un defecto, había sido que él había permanecido claramente distante de ella, como si quisiera dejar claro, tanto para ellos dos como para la familia entera, que no eran pareja. Aunque no había dejado de mirarla con esos ojos agudos y penetrantes. **-El sábado me voy a casa.**

**-Además, la inscripción ya está cerrada **-dijo él.

**-No para ti -**arguyó Alice-. **Eso es imposible. Podrías presentarte con veinte invitados en el último minuto y los aceptarían -**se volvió hacia Bella**-. Es la clase de fuerza y presencia que tiene nuestro hermano en los círculos vinícolas.**

Por fortuna, la conversación giró hacia los placeres de París en octubre, y poco después la velada llegó a su fin. Primero los padres recogieron a sus respectivos hijos para acomodarlos en los coches para el corto trayecto hasta casa, luego fue el turno de Bella de despedirse.

**-Ven a vemos antes de irte -**le pidió la madre de Edward con amabilidad antes de volver a besarle las mejillas.

**-Desde luego -**añadió su marido. -**No esperes hasta que te enviemos una invitación. Nuestra puerta siempre está abierta. **

**-Gracias** -dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta, porque sabía que no iba a volver.

Igual que hiciera toda la noche, Edward la estudiaba, como si hubiera metido la pata en la despedida.

¿Acaso había decidido que no era lo bastante buena como para relacionarse con su familia? ¿Que le faltaba sofisticación? ¿O su objetivo había sido en todo momento mostrarle que no encajaba en su vida, que nunca lo haría?

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

**-De acuerdo, Edward** -dijo en cuanto se pusieron en marcha. -**Ya no tienes que seguir fingiendo. Sólo estamos tú y yo, así que suéltalo. ¿Qué motivo tenías esta noche para llevarme a cenar con tu familia?...**

* * *

**Mmm cual sera ese motivo**

**Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	5. Capítulo 5

******Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es una Adaptacion del la novela... Vendimia de amor.. autora Catherine Spencer.. no gano nada con esto.. únicamente compartirla con ustedes disfrútenla..**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**-¿Has olvidado que ya hemos tratado ese tema, Bella? **-preguntó él, ocultando su sorpresa.

-**Repítemelo. No estoy segura de recordarlo bien. **

**-Pensé que sería una experiencia agradable para todos los involucrados. **

**-¿Incluido tú? **

**-Por supuesto. **

**-Entonces, ¿explícame, por favor, por qué pasaste toda la velada evitándome? ¿Cambiaste de parecer y llegaste a la conclusión de que habías cometido un error al invitarme? **

**-No. **

**-No te creo. Creo que temías que te avergonzara... o, peor aún, esperabas que me avergonzara a mí misma. **

Él respiró hondo y pisó el freno. La miró atónito...

**-¿Cómo diablos habrías podido hacer eso? **

**-Oh, no sé -s**e encogió ligeramente de hombros. -**Poniéndome la servilleta al cuello, o quizá no sabiendo qué tenedor emplear. O bebiendo demasiado vino para acabar bajo la mesa atontada antes de que se hubiera servido el plato principal. **

Conmocionado, la sujetó por los hombros y la sacudió, más por la frustración que por la furia. No obstante, los hermosos ojos grises se volvieron cristalinos por las lágrimas no derramadas y se quedó boquiabierta por la sorpresa.

A pesar de que lo intentó, Edward no pudo encontrar las palabras que justificaran su comportamiento. Abandonó la idea de tratar de excusar lo inexcusable y por una vez se entregó al instinto que llevaba días atormentándolo. La tomó en brazos y le aplastó la boca contra la suya.

Al principio, ella se resistió y se mantuvo muy rígida. Desesperado por suavizar el golpe que le había asestado, la convenció tomándole la nuca con una mano y acariciándole el cuello con la otra.

Una lágrima escapó a su control. Y cayó por la curva encendida de su mejilla. Edward la atrapó con la lengua y, al final, las palabras adecuadas, las únicas que importaban, salieron de él:

**-Jamás podría estar avergonzado de ti -**le susurró sobre la boca. -**Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Si me mantuve alejado de ti, fue porque temía estar demasiado cerca. **

**-¿Por qué?** -una vez más formuló con un murmullo su pregunta favorita.

Él respondió ahondando el beso. El apetito que tanto se había esforzado en contener se adueñó de sus venas y desterró a la oscuridad todo pensamiento coherente.

Ella se fundió en su abrazo. Se apoyó en él y dejó que la cabeza le cayera en absoluta rendición.

Edward conocía la extensión de costa como la palma de la mano. Sabía que a unos metros de distancia un sendero agreste conducía a un refugio formado por un pinar. Con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, puso el vehículo en marcha con la izquierda y lo llevó bajo el dosel de ramas antes de apagar el motor y las luces.

Con la luna y las estrellas ocultas por el follaje, la noche se cerró en torno al vehículo y lo sumió en una fresca intimidad. Pero dentro ardía un fuego de lava líquida, tan primitivo como imparable.

Apoyó las manos en ella y estudió su forma a través de la blusa de seda. Encontró los botones. Los soltó. Apartó la enagua de seda que llevaba debajo y descubrió la perfección aún más sedosa de sus pechos.

Se pusieron duros bajo las manos de él y la oyó soltar un leve jadeo de placer. Eso lo acercó más a la locura. Bajó la cabeza y capturó un pezón en la boca al tiempo que le acariciaba el cuerpo hasta los finos tobillos.

La falda ceñida resistió la intrusión, pero el deseo desbocado que lo dominaba no iba a tolerar que lo frenaran. El sonido de una costura al romperse causó poca impresión comparado con el tronar de su corazón.

Tenía las piernas desnudas y suaves como la crema.

Liberadas del confinamiento de la falda, se separaron y convirtieron la invasión en una invitación. Edward contuvo el aliento ante la delicada humedad a la que le brindaba acceso. Con una erección enorme ya, se sintió palpitar contra la tela de los pantalones. Tambaleándose tan cerca del borde de la destrucción, no pensó en la dignidad ni en la decencia.

El súbito ulular de un búho lo salvó de sí mismo. Recuperada la cordura y consternado por su propia falta de control, le alisó la ropa y, lleno de disgusto consigo mismo, se apartó de ella con el pecho como una montaña rusa.

En todo el tiempo transcurrido desde que perdiera la virginidad a los catorce años con una mujer que le doblaba la edad, nunca había caído al nivel de un Casanova de asiento de coche. Bella se merecía algo mejor que verse sometida a la clase de tanteo impaciente que la había dejado con una falda rota y un grado de frustración sexual sin duda similar al suyo propio. Merecía un poco de respeto... y una sentida disculpa.

**-Lo siento -**dijo, y añadió**-: No por encontrarte irresistible, sino por demostrarlo de manera tan torpe, y por todos los demás errores que he cometido en lo que a nosotros respecta**.

**-¿Qué clase de errores?** -susurró ella en la oscuridad.

**-Dejar que mi orgullo dictara mis actos. Aquel primer día, cuando dijiste que habías quedado, saqué la conclusión de que ibas a verte con un hombre** -se rió sin humor. **-Los celos me devoraron. **

**-Jamás lo habría adivinado**.

**-No **-confirmó. -**Se me da bien ocultar mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Pero la verdad es que quise castigarte, y lo hice. Al día siguiente, puse en peligro tu salud al dejar que trabajaras hasta quedar en un estado de casi extenuación. Tu migraña fue por mi culpa. **

Ella le acarició la cara con ternura.

**-Ni siquiera tú puedes concederte ese mérito, Edward. Debería haber tenido el sentido común de dejarlo antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Elegí no hacerlo y sufrí las consecuencias. Tú has sido de gran ayuda y maravilloso. **

Le tomó los dedos y se los besó.

**-Soy un hombre orgulloso y obstinado, Bella. Voy en pos de lo que quiero con una determinación rayana en lo obsesivo. No te engañes pensando otra cosa. **

Bajó la mano por su torso. **-¿Me deseas? **

**-Sí** -dijo él con una mezcla de risa y gemido.

**-Entonces, tómame. **

Muy tentado a hacerla, dejó pasar unos momentos de silencio antes de contestar.

**-Aquí no. Ahora no. **

**-Entonces, ¿cuándo?**

Sopesó sus opciones. Podía llevarla de vuelta a su casa. Estarían completamente solos. Era una regla tácita en su familia el respeto de la intimidad de los otros miembros y que nunca se aparecía sin invitación. Pero siempre podían verla en el coche y no se hallaba preparado para las especulaciones que algo así provocaría.

Podía llevarla a un hotel. Pero eso apestaba a aventura de una sola noche y hacía años que había decidido que nunca recurriría a esa medida.

Lo que le dejaba probablemente el mejor y más inteligente curso de acción... no hacer absolutamente nada, y así ahorrarse ambos el dolor de tener que cortar lazos cuando llegara el momento en que ella abandonara la isla.

**-Podrías ir conmigo a París** -se oyó sugerir.

**-No puedo permitírmelo. **

**-Yo sí. **

La sintió retraerse como si un viento helado se hubiera infiltrado en el coche.

-**No aceptaré tu dinero.**

**-No tendrás que hacerlo. Viajaré en un jet privado. **

No me costará nada incluir un invitado, tampoco en la suite del hotel.

**-Aun así, ¿qué pasa con Jessica? No puedo abandonarla. **

Captó la añoranza en su voz. Seducido por ella, añadió:

**-Se reunirá contigo en París el domingo al mediodía y desde allí volaréis juntas de regreso a casa. -Nuestros billetes son para el sábado y no incluyen escala en París. Hemos venido vía Roma. **

**-Los billetes se pueden cambiar, cara -**arrancó el coche y retrocedió de vuelta al camino. **-De hecho, se puede conseguir casi todo si se anhela con todas las fuerzas. **

**-Eso no lo sé** -respondió ella al final. -**Pero sí sé que te deseo**.

Cuando él se enteró de que jamás había estado en París, cambió los planes y sugirió que se marcharan de Cerdeña el miércoles, para poder tener tiempo de mostrarle la ciudad antes de que comenzara la convención. La idea de cuatro días y noches enteros con él la llenó de una embriagadora expectación, y decidió no prestarle atención a esa voz interior, sensata y cautelosa, que le decía que se estaba metiendo en la historia hasta el cuello.

No volvió a verlo hasta la mañana de la partida. **-Después de París, me vaya Chile por un par de semanas, lo que significa que estaré ocupado los próximos dos días asegurándome de dejar todo en perfecto funcionamiento antes de irme -**le explicó cuando la llevó de regreso al hotel el sábado por la noche.

**-Lo entiendo **-aceptó ella, soslayando el recordatorio no muy sutil de que pasado el fin de semana, cada uno seguiría su camino-. **De hecho, yo también he de ocuparme de un par de cosas. **

Con la mano en su espalda, la acompañó hasta el ascensor, de tal modo que protegió el desgarrón de su falda de la mirada curiosa del recepcionista.

**-Entonces, arreglado. Mañana te haré llegar la información del nuevo vuelo de tu amiga y te recogeré aquí a las ocho de la mañana del miércoles. Llegaremos a París a tiempo de comer**.

**-Suena maravilloso. **

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

**-Hasta el miércoles, entonces. **

La euforia la llevó en una nube durante los siguientes tres días. El martes, re equipó su guardarropa con prendas más acordes con jets privados y octubre en París que con las playas de Cerdeña. Pero aunque pasó por alto las boutiques más caras, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que en dos días se había gastado más en ropa que en los últimos dos años.

-**Piensa en ello como en una inversión de futuro -**indicó Jessica cuando su amiga se quejó del balance de su tarjeta de crédito. -Después de todo, podrías establecer algunos contactos muy valiosos en la convención y es importante que proyectes una imagen profesional adecuada.

Y eso antes de sucumbir a la tentación de un vaporoso vestido de un ligero tono malvada y a un vestido de noche maravilloso que centelleaba con lentejuelas para el posible banquete de cierre de la convención.

Mientras contemplaba el contenido de su maleta el martes por la noche, se dijo que se estaba arriesgando a una bancarrota financiera y emocional... ¿por qué? Por una aventura sin ataduras con un hombre que ni siquiera se había molestado en levantar el teléfono para llamarla desde el sábado. Un hombre tan peligrosamente atractivo que casi tenía garantizado un corazón roto cuando acabara todo. ¿Para qué iba a servirle toda esa ropa elegante entonces?

**-Soy una don nadie tratando de estar a la altura de alguien muy importante -**gimió.

**-Eres una idiota -**le espetó Jessica-. **El Señor Maravilloso se viste por los pies, igual que los demás**.

Pero Edward no era como los demás, y esa verdad se manifestó el miércoles por la mañana en cuanto la escoltó a bordo del estilizado jet. La espaciosa cabina, con el pasillo ancho, la sala amplia, la moqueta mullida y los asientos de piel hablaban de lujo y confort.

Había estado demasiado tensa para desayunar en el aeropuerto, pero las escasas dos horas que requirió el vuelo desde el aeropuerto de Olbia hasta Le Bourget, en París, permitieron que una azafata tuviera tiempo de servirles un desayuno ligero de champán frío, zumo de naranja, unos deliciosos bollos templados, fruta fresca y un maravilloso café negro italiano.

**-¡Por París!** -exclamó Edward alzando su copa cuando la línea costera de Cerdeña se alejó debajo de ellos.

Ella asintió, aún un poco incrédula de estar viviendo todo eso, de estar bebiendo champán en un jet con el hombre más sexy desde que Sean Connery interpretara el papel de James Bond.

Sexy, sí, pero también observador.

**-Estás muy pensativa, Bella. ¿Sucede algo? **

En una palabra: ¡Sí! Una noche sin dormir había intensificado sus dudas sobre el mundo en el que la corriente Bella se estaba moviendo.

**-Supongo que me siento abrumada. Nunca antes un hombre al que acabara de conocer me había llevado a una de las grandes capitales de Europa. **

**-Si albergas dudas acerca de venir conmigo, ten la certeza de que no te presionaré para hacer nada para lo que no estés preparada. Tú establecerás el ritmo del tiempo que pasemos juntos, cara, no yo. **

**-No se parece al acuerdo que establecimos el sábado. No pienso pagar tu generosidad... -**se calló, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que ambos sabían que quería decir.

Él no tuvo esos reparos.

**-¿Acostándote conmigo? ¡Bella, por favor! El hecho de encontrarte deseable no significa que me debas favores sexuales. En los próximos días, conocerás a algunos de los principales viticultores del mundo. Me consideraré bien recompensado si aprovechas al máximo la oportunidad** -se encogió de hombros y sonrió. **-¿Y si da la casualidad de que también hacemos el amor? Bueno, lo consideraré una bonificación. **

**-Me preguntaba si quizá habías cambiado de idea acerca de eso** -comentó ella, esquivando su mirada. -**No hemos hablado desde el sábado y cuando me recogiste esta mañana, te mostraste muy... serio. **

**-¿Te refieres a que no te besé? **

**-Ni siquiera en la mejilla -**Bella se ruborizó.

**-¿Es eso lo que te ha creado un conflicto interior?** -él se rió e inclinándose sobre la mesa, le tomó el mentón y le acercó la boca a la suya. -**Sabes muy bien** -murmuró cuando al fin se retiró. -**Y si piensas que he mantenido las distancias porque he cambiado de parecer, no podrías estar más equivocada. **

Eso la animó y le resultó más fácil concentrarse en el presente, dejando que el futuro cuidara de sí mismo. Si esos pocos y mágicos días iban a marcar el gran final de su experiencia con ese hombre increíble, no debería dejar que las inseguridades los empañaran.

Cuando el jet comenzó el descenso sobre París, Edward le fue señalando hitos famosos sobre los que ella sólo había leído o visto en la televisión o el cine. Con la cara pegada a la ventanilla, disfrutó de su primer vistazo de la Torre Eiffel, del Arco del Triunfo, de los puentes que moteaban el Sena, del Sagrado Corazón, de Nótre Dame. Los nombres y las imágenes se iban desplegando debajo de ella dorados con la luz otoñal y el ambiente romántico que había definido a la ciudad durante siglos.

Al salir del aeropuerto, un Mercedes con chófer los esperaba para llevarlos al hotel. Esperó que fuera lo suficientemente modesto como para que su diezmada tarjeta de crédito pudiera cubrirlo, pues no pensaba dejar que Edward lo pagara. Ya era suficiente que él se hubiera encargado del transporte y que hubiera empleado la influencia que tenía para inscribirla en la convención.

Se dio cuenta de lo baldías que habían sido sus esperanzas en cuanto el coche se detuvo y se encontró de pie ante el legendario Hotel Ritz de París. Hasta ella sabía que figuraba entre los más caros y lujosos del mundo. Consternada, agarró el brazo de Edward y se detuvo.

**-¿La convención se celebra aquí? **

**-Yo jamás me hospedo en el hotel de la convención**, cara -repuso con calma, instándola a continuar al hermoso interior del edificio del siglo XVIII-. **Demasiado atestado y ruidoso y casi inexistente intimidad.**

**-¡Pero yo no puedo permitirme este sitio! **

**-Yo sí. **

**-¡Ésa no es la cuestión! **

**-Entonces, ¿cuál es? **

**-Que tengo mi orgullo. He aceptado todo lo que has sugerido, pero me niego a dejar que tú pagues mi alojamiento**.

Él miró a la gente que se movía por el adornado vestíbulo.

**-No vamos a discutir el tema aquí, Bella. Puede esperar hasta que estemos solos. **

Pero eso no sucedió hasta que se halló en una suite de habitaciones que daban a los Jardines Vendóme, y esa extraordinaria magnificencia bastó para dejarla sin habla. Mobiliario elegante y antiguo, valiosos objetos de arte, cuadros, alfombras persas, enormes arreglos florales... a pesar de intentarlo, le fue imposible asimilarlo todo. Sencillamente, nunca en la vida había visto algo tan exquisito, y menos formado parte de ello.

Aturdida, se volvió hacia Edward. **-¿Qué hago en este sitio? **

**-Esto -**repuso y la besó por segunda vez aquel día; un beso prolongado y dolorosamente hermoso.

Ella se afanó en conservar la cabeza, en mantenerse firme en sus principios. Podía dejar atrás la parafernalia de los ricos y famosos y no arrepentirse en ningún momento. Pero no podía alejarse de él.

Y no era que no lo intentara. Liberando la boca, susurró:

-**Éste no es mi sitio, Edward. **

**-Entonces, vete. **

La acercó y la atrapó en su aura magnética.

**-¡No lo entiendes...! **

**-¿Qué no entiendo, Bella? **-murmuró con suavidad.

**-Tengo miedo. Estoy fuera de mi elemento. No sé adónde conduce esto. **

**-Pues tendremos miedo juntos, porque yo tampoco lo sé.**

Ella suspiró, con la mirada clavada en la de él.

**-No creo que conozcas el significado del miedo. Tú eres invencible. **

Él movió la cabeza.

**-Sólo soy un hombre, tesoro -**musitó, acariciándole el rostro. -**Tener más dinero que algunos no me hace mejor o peor que ellos. No define quién soy. Vete, si debes hacerla, pero hazlo porque no deseas estar conmigo, no por mi riqueza o porque tengas miedo de que intente comprarte. Tengo una reserva permanente de esta suite, y como creo que te dije el sábado pasado, el precio es el mismo sin importar los huéspedes que la ocupen. Y si eso importa de verdad, hay dos dormitorios. Yo dormiré en el mío hasta, o a menos, que tú me invites a compartir el tuyo. **

¿Cómo marcharse, después de eso? ¿Cómo dudar de su integridad o de su decencia como ser humano?

Percibiendo que la había conquistado, la condujo de la mano hasta los altos ventanales que daban a los jardines.

**-No perdamos más el tiempo discutiendo sobre trivialidades, no cuando el sol brilla y París espera para conocerte -tocó el fino jersey de ella, más apropiado para el clima de Cerdeña-.** Ponte algo más abrigado y te presentaré una de mis ciudades preferidas.

Comenzaron con un recorrido en un bateau-mouche, una de las largas barcas turísticas que surcaban las aguas del Sena. Sentada junto a Edward en la cubierta acristalada, respiró la historia de los deslumbrantes monumentos.

Los nombres de las personas que habían inmortalizado la antigua ciudad se marcaron en su cerebro. María Antonieta… Víctor Ruga... Charles Dickens... Toulouse-Lautrec. La lista era fascinante e interminable.

El viento había hecho que la mañana fuera fresca al desembarcar en la orilla izquierda. Edward la condujo a una diminuta cafetería junto a la ribera del río, y agradeció haberse puesto unos pantalones negros ceñidos y un jersey de cuello vuelto de color púrpura. Con una capa a los hombros, casi sentía como si perteneciera a ese París elegante y chico

**-Dime qué te apetecería comer. **

**-Decide tú** -repuso ella, tan entusiasmada que se preguntó cómo había podido albergar alguna duda acerca de estar con él-. **Soy feliz poniéndome en tus manos. **

Después de estudiar en la pizarra los platos del día, eligió un estofado de ostras, acompañado con una baguette recién hecha y mantequilla sin sal.

Ese almuerzo sencillo en la pequeña cafetería marcó un cambio en su relación. Rieron y charlaron con tanta relajación como si se conocieran desde hacía meses y no sólo días.

La tensión sexual no desapareció, desde luego. Bella sabía que, para ella, siempre estaría presente. Era como respirar. Pero por primera vez desde que se conocían, se relajó lo suficiente como para dejar de preocuparse sobre lo que podía estar pensando de ella y, simplemente, se divirtió en su compañía.

Él percibió ese cambio.

**-Quiero verte sonreír más a menudo, oírte reír como lo has estado haciendo durante la última hora, como si no existiera sitio alguno donde prefirieras estar más que aquí, conmigo. **

**-No lo hay **-admitió. -**Aunque nos conocemos desde hace poco, te has vuelto muy... importante para mí. **

«¿Importante?». Qué palabra tan inadecuada. ¡Se había vuelto crucial para su propia existencia! Llenaba todos los rincones vacíos de su corazón. Estaba cautivada por él, casi lo había estado desde que lo vio por primera vez.

**-El tiempo no importa -**murmuró Edward, devorándola con la mirada. **-Lo que cuenta es no conformarse con lo seguro y corriente, sino tener el valor suficiente para reconocer y aferrar lo notable siempre que aparece en nuestro camino, a pesar de los riesgos que pueda acarrear **-ladeó la cabeza. -**Vuelves a sonreír. ¿Por qué?**

**-Porque has tocado una fibra sensible con ese último comentario -**respondió ella. -**Hasta hace poco, siempre había buscado lo seguro y corriente. **

**-¿Y eso? **-la vio titubear y le apretó la mano. -**Cuéntamelo, Bella. Lo entenderé.**

**-De acuerdo. Ya sabes que mis padres se divorciaron y que yo nunca llegué a pasar tiempo con mi padre. **

**-Sí, y por lo que me has contado, tu madre jamás llegó a llenar el vacío que dejó en tu vida la muerte de tu padre. **

**-No es que no pudiera, Edward, es que no quería.** **El único motivo por el que luchó con mi padre por mi custodia fue porque sabía que él me quería. Ella volvió a casarse cuando yo tenía once años y decidió que ya no deseaba el estorbo de una hija. Pasé los siguientes siete años tratando de demostrar que merecía su amor, pero al final tuve que conformarme con su tolerancia. El día que me gradué con honores en el instituto, me informó de que, teniendo ya dieciocho años, debería irme a vivir sola y me echó de casa. Mi ilusión había sido estudiar Derecho, pero no podía mantenerme y pagar la facultad de abogacía al mismo tiempo, así que me contenté con convertirme en secretaria jurídica. **

Calló entonces. Añadir el resto... que en febrero había cumplido los treinta años, que su reloj biológico la ensordecía con su tictac y que anhelaba un bebé, pero que hasta conocerlo a él se había resignado a permanecer soltera porque no había conocido a un hombre al que pudiera amar con todo su corazón... eran cosas que mejor se guardaba para sí misma.

**-Esa mujer -**aseveró él en la pausa reinante-, **es una pobre excusa de madre. **

Bella se encogió de hombros.

**-Me reconcilié con mi madre hace años. No puedo cambiarla. Lo único sobre lo que tengo control es mi propio destino. **

**-Es lo único que podemos hacer todos -**observó Edward.

-**Sí, pero he necesitado heredar el viñedo de mi tío abuelo para comprenderlo. Los desafíos que plantea mi nueva vida, y los riesgos, me han sacado de mi zona de confort y han hecho que comprendiera que me estaba ahogando en lo seguro, aburrido y apenas tolerable. Quiero vivir, no simplemente existir. **

**-Y así debe ser **-le tomó los dedos. -**Gracias por confiar en mí lo suficiente como para compartir lo que sé que son recuerdos dolorosos. Me proporcionan una comprensión mayor sobre lo que te ha convertido en la mujer que eres hoy.**

Ella se rió con incertidumbre.

**-¡Y yo que pensaba que los hombres preferían a las mujeres con cierto misterio! **

**-Un poco, quizá, pero tú has avivado mi apetito. Anhelo conocer más de ti, Bella. **

**-Bueno, pero ahora no, si no te molesta** -repuso con ligereza-. **No con París esperando ser explorada...**

* * *

**Cada vez se pone mejor... en minutos el ultimo capítulo de hoy...**

**Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	6. Capítulo 6

******Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es una Adaptacion del la novela... Vendimia de amor.. autora Catherine Spencer.. no gano nada con esto.. únicamente compartirla con ustedes disfrútenla..**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Podía ver en su cara y en el modo en que caminaba, como si le doliera todo, que había sido un día muy largo y agotador.

Era una mujer con fuerza y vigor, y sabía que los iba a necesitar. Por todo lo que ella le había contado y por lo que él había recopilado de los contactos que tenía en la zona, no había heredado el paraíso bucólico que Bella imaginaba, sino un desastre que podía arruinarla. La «ayuda» que ella afirmaba que le había prestado no era nada comparado con lo que iba a necesitar cuando finalmente se enfrentara a las dificultades que la esperaban.

De eso no podía protegerla, pero sí podía encargarse de que los pocos días que iban a permanecer en París fueran tan idílicos como su considerable poder y dinero pudieran hacer. Necesitaría unos recuerdos perfectos que la apoyaran una vez que se viera inmersa en el arduo e implacable mundo de la viticultura.

**-No pude conseguir una reserva para cenar antes de las nueve -**le informó, mintiéndole. Sin importar la hora, siempre había una mesa para él en Clarice's, el elegante y pequeño restaurante al que iba a menudo, tanto por su cocina excepcional como por su cómoda proximidad al hotel-. **Disponemos de casi tres horas antes de tener que salir, y te sugiero que emplees parte de ese tiempo en descansar. **

**-Creo que lo haré** - flexionó una rodilla e hizo una mueca de dolor. -**De hecho, creo que me daré un buen baño caliente.**

**-Excelente idea** -se concentró en apartar los pensamientos de la imagen de ese cuerpo esbelto y hermoso en toda su desnudez.

Esperó hasta que ella se encerró en el dormitorio que iba a ocupar antes de encargarse de las llamadas que aguardaban ser contestadas, como indicaba la luz parpadeante de su teléfono. Diez en total, nueve de las cuales devolvió y una ignoró. Que Tanya Denali se hallara también en París para la convención no lo sorprendía, pero no tenía intención de dejar que interfiriera en el tiempo que él pensaba pasar allí.

Fue a su cuarto de baño, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, eliminando el rastro de cansancio que siempre provocaban los viajes. Se secó, se afeitó, se peinó y se puso el albornoz del hotel.

Como no era un completo bárbaro, sabía que la botella de Krug que había pedido que le subieran no permanecería en una temperatura óptima de forma indefinida. Convencido de que ella seguiría relajándose en la bañera, recogió el espumoso y las dos copas y entró en su dormitorio.

**-¿Estás visible, Bella?** -dijo al tiempo que llamaba a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

**-¡Claro que no estoy visible! Estoy en la bañera. **

**-Oculta bajo una capa de burbujas, seguro. **

**-Bueno... sí. **

**-Es suficiente -**sin aguardar su permiso, abrió la puerta y fue hacia la bañera de mármol, donde sólo era visible la cabeza de Bella por encima de una capa de espuma nevada. Había apagado las luces y dejado el cuarto sumido en las sombras titilantes de unas velas con aroma a lavanda.

El vapor remolineaba en torno a su rostro y hacía que unas gotas de humedad cayeran de su frente. **-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? **

**-Es costumbre disfrutar de un poco de champán cuando te das un baño de placer en el Ritz de París -**se inventó, llenando las copas y ofreciéndole una.

Un esbelto brazo emergió de las burbujas. Él carraspeó y retrocedió hasta la cómoda, una distancia segura. -**Salute... o, como dicen en Francia, a la vótre! **

Sin dejar de mirarlo, bebió un sorbo vacilante.

**-¿Es así como tratas a todas las mujeres a las que traes aquí? ¿Las sorprendes en desventaja y las ablandas con alcohol? **

**-Las únicas mujeres a las que he traído aquí son mis hermanas. Y a pesar de que las quiero, servirles champán en la bañera no entra en mis obligaciones fraternales. Ya tienen maridos que se ocupan de esas cosas. Sin embargo, tú sólo me tienes a mí. **

**-¿Es así como me ves, como una obligación? **

**-Sabes muy bien que no. No he guardado en secreto el hecho de lo atractiva que te encuentro y lo mucho que te deseo. Ni siquiera tú, Bella, puedes confundir eso con una obligación. **

Ella decidió cambiar de tema y por fortuna la tenue luz impidió que viera la erección que era incapaz de contener.

**-El sitio al que vamos a ir a cenar -**Bella pasó el dedo por el borde de la copa-, **¿es muy elegante? **

**-No es de etiqueta, si te refieres a eso, pero sí, yo diría que es moderadamente elegante. ¿Representa un problema para ti? **

Sus hombros cubiertos por burbujas se elevaron cuando los encogió levemente.

**-En realidad, no. Lo que pasa es que no quiero avergonzarte. **

Ya habían tenido esa conversación, y Edward había creído que había dejado las cosas bastante claras al respecto. Sin embargo, mirándola en ese momento, vio un abismo de incertidumbre en sus ojos.

**-Hazte un favor, Bella, y olvida todo lo que te enseñó tu madre -**comentó, indignado con la deliberada destrucción que había obrado esa mujer sobre la seguridad de su hija.

Ella contuvo una carcajada.

**-Es un consejo poco habitual. Estoy segura de que ni tus hermanas ni tú lo seguís. **

**-Mis hermanas y yo tenemos la bendición de una madre que alberga lo mejor para nosotros en su corazón. Al parecer, no se puede decir lo mismo de la tuya, y me aventuraría a indicar que la razón es que está celosa de ti. **

**-¡En absoluto! Mi madre es la representación de todo lo que es chico Yo represento una gran decepción para ella. **

**-¿En qué sentido?** -Frunció la delicada nariz. -**Soy sencilla y corriente. **

**-Eso es cuestión de opinión -**aseveró Edward con rotundidad-. **Lo que tiene más interés, al menos para mí, es qué la hace tan insensible. ¿Te imaginas a ti misma diciéndole a una hija tuya que es corriente, aunque lo consideraras cierto? **

**-¡Jamás!** -exclamó ella con intensidad, provocando pequeñas olas espumosas sobre la parte superior de sus pechos. -**Si tuviera una hija... todos los días le diría lo hermosa que era, ¡y sería verdad, porque ante mis ojos lo sería! **

Se dio cuenta de que había tocado un punto delicado y lo sorprendió la vehemencia de ella.

Bella se hundió hasta que la espuma le cubrió la barbilla, como si tratara de ocultar un secreto vergonzoso.

**-Sí, me gustaría tener un bebé. **

**-¿Qué te detiene? **

**-Para empezar, que no hay marido. Me sorprende que tengas que preguntarlo, dado tu punto de vista sobre el matrimonio y las familias. **

**-¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has conocido a un hombre con el que consideraras la posibilidad de casarte? **

**-Haces demasiadas preguntas, Edward, y el agua se está enfriando.**

Aparte de que caminaba por terreno peligroso. El matrimonio y los hijos eran temas que evitaba hablar con las mujeres para impedir que sacaran conclusiones injustificadas acerca de sus intenciones.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y comentó con suavidad. -**Ya es hora de que termines de arreglarte. Sólo disponemos de cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que debamos irnos. **

En cuanto la puerta se cerró a su espalda, Bella suspiró de alivio.

No era virgen. Temerosa de estar perdiéndose algo espectacular, había sucumbido a las súplicas de un hombre con el que había salido con veintidós años. Lo habían «hecho» en su cama y su apartamento. Él había dicho todas las cosas adecuadas y se había mostrado muy orgulloso de la ejecución. Y la había dejado deseando haberse quedado en casa leyendo un buen libro. Lo mejor que podía comentar sobre la experiencia era que se había acabado con rapidez. Aún desconocía lo que era un orgasmo.

Entonces había decidido que el sexo estaba muy sobrestimado, y nadie que hubiera conocido desde entonces la había persuadido de cambiar de parecer. Hasta que conoció a Edward, y con él...

Se llevó las manos a las mejillas encendidas. Había obtenido un gran placer en dejar que la tocara íntimamente. Un temblor se había extendido desde la boca de su estómago hasta su útero, dejándola temblando y al borde del descubrimiento. Y todo en el asiento delantero de un coche.

¡Hasta ahí había llegado su dignidad! Pero no sentía ni un ápice de vergüenza ni un momento de arrepentimiento, aparte del hecho de que había terminado demasiado pronto. «Te deseo», había susurrado.

Y cuando en ese instante lo tenía para ella sola, ¿cómo respondía? Con una exhibición patética de renuencia que lindaba con el engaño.

**_-Empieza a ser sincera con él y contigo misma -_**murmuró delante de su imagen agitada ante el espejo. -**_Si de verdad lo deseas, deja de titubear y haz el primer movimiento antes de que te quedes sin tiempo. _**

Por ello, y aunque Edward pudiera considerada novata en el arte del amor y en contra de lo sucedido la primera vez años atrás, la elección de la ropa para esa noche la dictó la elegancia con que pudiera quitársela... ella misma o él. Porque, de un modo u otro, por la mañana despertaría siendo su amante, y si dicho reinado debía ser corto, se aseguraría de que fuera muy, muy dulce. Para ambos.

Al final se decantó por el vaporoso vestido de seda de tono malva. Largo pero de estilo sencillo, elegante pero sin ostentación, aparte de que se ceñía a las zonas adecuadas. El chal de Jessica de color púrpura, las sandalias y bolso plateados y un par de pendientes largos de cristal aportaron los últimos retoques.

Que había elegido bien se hizo evidente en cuanto se reunió con Edward en el salón.

**-Esta noche seré la envidia de todo hombre que me vea contigo **-comentó mientras examinaba el vestido de clásicas líneas imperio.

La velada empezaba bien.

Clarice's cumplió con todos los conceptos idealizados que Bella pudo tener jamás acerca de cómo debía ser un restaurante parisino íntimo y elegante. Óleos enmarcados iluminados por luces discretas sobre paredes tapizadas en damasco de color burdeos, encima de unos frisos de caoba. Sillas con apoyabrazos situadas en tomo a mesas redondas con gruesos manteles de algodón cuyos bajos llegaban hasta el suelo alfombrado. La luz de las velas titilaba con delicadeza en contenedores de plata y centelleaba contra el cristal.

Los camareros eran discretos y se fundían en las sombras cuando no se los necesitaba, para aparecer al segundo cuando sucedía lo contrario.

Cenaron a placer sopa de alcachofas con tomillo silvestre y tarrina de langosta. Pechuga de pato cuidadosamente servida sobre endibias belgas salteadas en mantequilla y rociadas con almendras picadas y tostadas. Albaricoques de Turquía y creme frafche espolvoreada con azúcar de vainilla. Y con cada delicioso bocado, con cada sorbo de exquisito vino añejo, era consciente de la mirada que le recordaba el momento límite que ella misma había establecido.

Era casi medianoche cuando regresaron al Ritz. Durante su ausencia, alguien había cambiado los arreglos florales y dejado unas copas y una botella de coñac en una bandeja de plata.

**-¿Una copa antes de dormir? **-inquirió Edward. Estuvo tentada de aceptar, pero beber para olvidar no era su estilo y no solucionaría nada.

**-No, gracias. He tenido suficiente por esta noche. **

**-¿Has disfrutado de la velada? **

**Ahí estaba, la cuña perfecta para acercarse a él, tomarle la mano y decir algo parecido a que había sido maravillosa pero que aún no se había acabado. **

**-Mucho -**contestó, y se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano fingiendo un bostezo.

Él sonrió. -**Estás exhausta. **

**-Sí, ha sido un día largo -**«interminable», pensó, costándole creer que esa mañana había despertado en Cerdeña.

Él sirvió un par de dedos de coñac en una copa. -**Deberías irte a la cama. **

**-Sí** -pero aún titubeaba, tratando de hacer acopio de valor.

Sujetando la copa entre ambas manos, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-**Entonces, te daré las buenas noches. Duerme bien-** Tragó saliva y las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de traicionarla.

**-Gracias **-balbuceó y huyó de la escena.

«¡Idiota!», casi pudo oír que Jessica le decía. «Deja de menospreciarte y aprovecha el momento. No es demasiado tarde».

Pero se había estropeado el maquillaje con las lágrimas. Concluyó que lo mejor era consultarlo con la almohada y ver qué aportaba el día siguiente.

Contenta de haber alcanzado una decisión, se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y se puso el camisón rosado antes de colgar el vestido en el enorme armario. Notó que quien había cambiado las flores en el salón, también le había apartado el edredón de la cama y depositado una chocolatina y una rosa roja sobre la almohada.

El alimento y las flores de los amantes. Dubitativa de pronto, miró hacia la puerta que la separaba de él. Insegura, giró el pomo, abrió y se asomó...

Nada. Una pequeña lámpara proyectaba suficiente luz como para ver que el salón se hallaba vacío y la puerta de su dormitorio cerrada. El coñac que se había servido estaba intacto en la copa.

El alivio luchó con la desilusión. Una vez más, se le había ahorrado tener que tomar una decisión. O eso creía. Pero Edward era un imán invisible que la atraía hacia él. Sus pies descalzos se deslizaron por la alfombra persa. Cuando la tocó, la puerta se abrió.

La luna que surcaba el cielo encima de los tejados de París proyectaba un resplandor azulado sobre la cama grande... y él, cubierto a medias por la sábana y ajeno a su presencia.

Se acercó con sigilo, lista para huir si se movía. Salvo por el subir y bajar regular de su pecho, se hallaba quieto. El pelo negro le caía sobre la frente. La piel de los hombros y de los brazos revelaba unos músculos tonificados hasta una fibrosa perfección.

Lo tocó. No pudo contenerse. Su mano cobró vida propia y fue a apoyarse con ligereza sobre el torso. Estaba cálido, vital.

Y despierto.

**-****_Ciao_** -sus ojos oscuros eran estanques luminosos en su cara.

Soltó un jadeo. La suerte estaba echada. No había escapatoria.

**-No quería despertarte -**gimió, e intentó recuperar la mano.

Pero él se la capturó y la mantuvo firme donde la tenía. **-No dormía, Bella. Ni mucho menos **-para demostrárselo, le deslizó la mano por su estómago hasta la protuberancia gruesa y ardiente que reposaba sobre su vientre. -**Pensaba en ti y me preguntaba cuánto tendría que esperar hasta poseerte. **

Estuvo a punto de desmayarse por el susto. En el espacio de un segundo, había pasado de tener una mano sobre el torso inocuo a sostenerle el pene, que palpitaba contra la palma, sedoso y decidido. Ansioso y urgente.

¿Qué quería Edward que hiciera a continuación?

**-¿Bella?** -la voz sonó en la penumbra, era tanto una caricia como una pregunta.

**-No sé qué hacer** -musitó casi sin voz. **-Anhelo complacerte, pero desconozco cómo.**

**-Me complaces mucho simplemente con tu presencia aquí. En cuanto a lo que pase a continuación, ¿por qué no empezamos con esto? **

Le soltó la mano y la atrajo a su lado en la cama. La tocó levemente, trazando un sendero desde el interior del brazo hasta el hombro. Le acarició un lado del cuello hasta la oreja y con la yema del dedo se puso a trazar círculos en tomo a ésta.

Ella cerró los ojos, atrapada en una red tan placenteramente hipnótica, que tenía todas las células de su cuerpo relajadas. Los labios de él realizaron un recorrido pausado de su rostro. Cuando se detuvo en la boca, Bella temblaba. Y cuando la lengua le recorrió los labios, lo aceptó con la desesperación de una mujer hambrienta.

Pensó que si eso fuera todo lo que le diera, bastaría.

Pero Edward no quedaba satisfecho tan fácilmente. Entonces subió la lengua hasta su oreja.

El efecto fue devastador e instantáneo. Arrancada de una aceptación pasiva, gimió y se aferró a él, clavándole las uñas en los fuertes hombros. Las entrañas le dieron un vuelco. Un espasmo agudo y eléctrico le atenazó ese sitio entre las piernas.

A ciegas, giró la cara y buscó su boca en un anhelo por repetir la oscura penetración de esa lengua depredadora. Suplicando probarlo, ser poseída por él.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la acercó más. Sus piernas se entrelazaron con las de ella y se enredaron con los pliegues del camisón.

Tiró de él.

**-Tiene que desaparecer, tesoro -**Y lo hizo. La tela sedosa se deslizó lejos del cuerpo de ella y la dejó desnuda ante él. Reinó un momento de quieto silencio que al final rompió Edward al respirar. -**Te toca la luz de la luna **-murmuró con voz ronca- **y eres hermosa.**

Al siguiente instante, la boca de él estuvo sobre su pecho, caliente y húmeda, y la mano le acarició las caderas. Deslizó el dedo entre los muslos para acariciar los enclaustrados pliegues de su feminidad. Con delicadeza le indujo otro espasmo, ése de una intensidad tan exquisita que ella se arqueó con un grito ahogado.

Le murmuró algo ininteligible en italiano, pero extrañamente eso la tranquilizó, y volvió a acariciarla. Un rugido surcó su cuerpo, creciendo en intensidad hasta que, de pronto, su cerebro entró en cortocircuito en un despliegue deslumbrante de chispas.

**-¡Edward! -**sollozó, instándolo más allá de la cautela con unas manos que sólo conocían la desesperación.

Abrió las piernas y lo situó encima de ella con una fuerza sobrehumana. Lo guió hasta donde su núcleo palpitaba y ansiaba la posesión completa.

Durante un instante glorioso, su pene palpitó contra ella, una seda acerada contra un satén flexible y fundido. Luego, con una maldición, se apartó para ponerse la protección de un preservativo. Después se volvió para mirarla otra vez. Se situó encima de ella y respondió a la necesidad febril de Bella con la suya propia, ensartándose hasta el fondo. Embistiéndola en un ritual que al mismo tiempo era más primitivo y más refinado que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera pensado en conocer alguna vez.

Edward le coronó los glúteos con las manos, le alzó las caderas y entró hasta el máximo. Instintivamente, ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, atrapándolo. Queriendo todo.

La sangre atronó en sus venas. La visión se le nubló.

Fue vagamente consciente de que la respiración de él se había vuelto más entrecortada, que el pecho le subía y bajaba como si realizara una tarea titánica, más allá del control de un hombre mortal.

**-Quédate conmigo **-musitó con voz ronca mientras el ritmo de embestida se tornaba frenético. Y para cerciorarse de que así fuera, introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos y volvió a tocarla, sólo una vez.

Fue suficiente. Llegó a la cumbre una segunda vez, una explosión larga y exquisita que los destruyó a ambos. Edward hundió la cara en su cuello, tensó el cuerpo, tembló, y con un gemido poderoso que reverberó en todos los rincones del alma de Bella, experimentó el orgasmo.

Pasaron muchos minutos hasta que él habló o se movió. A ella no le importó. Podría haber permanecido toda la noche soportando el peso de su cuerpo. Su calor, los latidos de su corazón, su respiración... era lo único que necesitaba para ser completamente feliz.

Pero él no. Cuando al fin se movió y encendió la lámpara de noche, la miró con ojos penetrantes que hicieron que se cubriera con la sábana.

**-¿Qué? **-preguntó temerosa. -¿**He de volver a mi habitación? **

Él le acarició la cara con ternura.

**-¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso, cara mía, cuando queda tanta noche por delante y en mi cama sobra el sitio? **

**-Temo haberte decepcionado. **

**-¿Decepcionarme? **-repitió él como si fuera una palabra altisonante.

**-Bueno, probablemente has adivinado que no soy muy buena en esto. **

**-Quizá no lo seas -**le apartó la sábana y la sometió a un intenso escrutinio**-. Quizá necesitas más práctica. Ven aquí, cariño. **

**-¡Apaga la luz! -**suplicó Bella.

**-No. La próxima vez que tengas el orgasmo quiero mirarte. **

Y la tomó otra vez, en esa ocasión poniendo la boca donde antes sólo la había tocado con el dedo, llevándola a cimas de éxtasis nuevas. La tensión creció en ella hasta que se fragmentó en millones de piezas y pensó que no sería capaz de volver a encontrarse.

Y cuando la penetró, cerró los ojos, pero él no se lo permitió.

-**Mírame, Bella **-ordenó**-. Comprueba por ti misma lo mucho que me satisfaces. **

Y la embistió con más rapidez y urgencia. El sudor brilló en su piel. Sus ojos se tornaron azul medianoche. Gruñó, un sonido primigenio. Un hombre enfrascado en una batalla que no podía ganar.

El orgasmo fue aterrador, hermoso más allá de toda descripción. Mirándolo, sintió que se ahogaba en la pasión. Había hecho más que cautivarla. Le había robado el corazón para siempre. Se había enamorado loca y perdidamente de Edward.

Y la comprensión fue como una saeta que la atravesara...

* * *

**Ultimo de este día... mañana** **serán 7,8 y 9. **

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	7. Capítulo 7

******Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es una Adaptación del la novela... Vendimia de amor.. autora Catherine Spencer.. no gano nada con esto.. únicamente compartirla con ustedes disfrútenla..**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Desde el comienzo de su relación con él, había estado social y económicamente fuera de su ambiente. Engañarse para creer lo contrario, sólo porque habían disfrutado de un sexo maravilloso, únicamente invitaría a tener un corazón roto.

Por otro lado, ¿qué tenía de maravilloso el limbo emocional que había ocupado durante tanto tiempo?

Dar marcha atrás y dejar que el temor negara el esplendor de la pasión que había compartido con Edward sería un crimen. Al menos en un sentido, él la había elevado de lo corriente a lo sublime con su tacto persuasivo.

**-¿Bella? ¿En qué piensas? **

Saliendo de su introspección, alzó la vista y vio que la observaba. No quedaba rastro de la tempestad que lo había consumido.

**-En que te debo mucho más de lo que algún día podré pagarte **-respondió. -**Hasta esta noche, desconocía que hacer el amor podía ser algo tan increíble. **

**-No, me dejé llevar demasiado por mi propio placer como para pensar demasiado en el tuyo. **

Le acarició la mejilla.

**-No digas eso, Edward. Ninguna mujer podría pedir mejor amante... no es que yo tenga mucha experiencia en ese aspecto, como probablemente habrás advertido, pero sé reconocer lo que es maravilloso cuando lo veo. **

Giró la cabeza y besó la palma de su mano. Aún dentro de ella, se puso de costado y la acunó contra su poderoso cuerpo.

**-Ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo para averiguar más cosas el uno del otro. En ese caso podríamos descubrir... **

**-Sshhh **-le cubrió los labios con las yemas de los dedos, sabiendo muy bien que las promesas hechas al calor del momento posterior a haber hecho el amor, tendían a deshacerse a la luz más fría del día. -**Yo también lo deseo, pero las cosas son como son. No quiero mirar hacia la próxima semana o el próximo mes. Quiero saborear cada segundo del tiempo del que disponemos ahora, para que cuando termine, sólo recuerde lo maravilloso que fue entre nosotros. **

**-Haré que sea perfecto -**musitó él con voz ronca, acariciándole la espalda.

En la calidez de su abrazo y en la calma que transmitía la caricia de su mano, se quedó dormida con esa promesa.

No volvió a moverse hasta que la luz entraba en la habitación. Abrió los ojos y lo vio tendido en la mitad de la cama, dejándola sola en su mitad.

Sentía la boca hinchada, le dolían algunos sitios que no se solían mencionar en las conversaciones sociales y la fragancia del sexo se pegaba a su piel. No es que le importara; eran los atesorados recuerdos de una noche inolvidable.

No pudo resistirse a tomarse unos minutos para grabarse en la memoria el aspecto que tenía dormido, con la mandíbula oscurecida por la barba de una noche y el pelo cayendo desordenado sobre la frente.

Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas y ella hubiese sido la mujer que hubiera estado a la altura de la que podía ser su esposa ideal, podría haber tenido al hijo de Edward. Un niño que se parecería a él, con el mismo pelo bronce, las pestañas espesas y la piel cetrina.

De pronto él abrió los ojos y la sorprendió mirándolo.

**-****_Ciao_**** otra vez** -sonrió con gesto somnoliento-. **Buenos días, ****_cara mía._**

**-¡Cielos!** -ruborizándose, intentó marcharse. -**No quería que me vieras así. **

**-¿Y cómo es así? **

Intentó poner cierto orden en su cabello revuelto.

Empresa inútil, ya que éste desafió cualquier intento de que lo alisara.

-**Con el caos de la mañana -**musitó.

Pasó un brazo por encima de sus caderas y le acarició toda la extensión de la espalda.

**-En ti, me gusta mucho** -le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. -**Tengo dos buenas noticias que darte. Primera, te voy a llevar a desayunar. Segunda, disponemos de una hora antes de marchamos** -la giró para dejada de cara a él y la besó-. **¿Cómo sugieres que pasemos ese tiempo? **

Era evidente lo que él tenía en mente. Estaba poderosamente excitado. Tan grande y duro, que le era imposible dejar de mirarlo.

Con los pulgares trazó unos círculos deliciosos en torno a sus pezones.

**-Puedes tocarme****_, cara_** -murmuró-. **No muerdo.**- Nunca había sido tan atrevida con un hombre. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerla. Pero al percibir su vacilación, le tomó la mano y la cerró en torno a él.

**-Es culpa tuya que me encuentre en este estado** -continuó con el mismo tono hipnótico. -**Es justo que hagas algo al respecto, ¿no te parece? **

Instintivamente, apretó más. Era suave como la seda.

Sólo pensaba en devolverle un poco del placer que con tanta generosidad le había proporcionado.

Abarcando sus dos pechos con una mano, Edward los apretó con gentileza, deslizó una pierna entre las suyas y encontró su núcleo líquido.

**-Sí** -jadeó mientras Bella empezaba a temblar. -**Así, cariño. Muéstrame cuánto te gusta que estemos juntos. **

«Gustar» era decir poco. Con cada palabra, cada mirada, cada sugerencia y contacto eróticos, la atraía más bajo su hechizo. La dejaba tan atolondrada por el placer que sólo le importaba ese momento. Desterró de su mente las ramificaciones de entregarse tanto a ese hombre, de lo que eso significaba... un futuro tan desolador de contemplar sin él, el dolor de haber encontrado al fin el amor para que no fuera correspondido... y se dijo que ya las analizaría en otra ocasión. Por el momento, lo único que importaba era vivir al máximo cada excitante segundo del presente y urdir un tapiz de recuerdos tan vívidos que el tiempo jamás pudiera marchitarlos.

Descubrió que el acto sexual por la mañana era diferente que el nocturno. Resultaba pausado, una unión fluida de dos cuerpos que ya se conocían. La tensión crecía despacio, dulcemente, una lluvia deslumbrante de placer que se deslizaba hacia el linde de la razón y se aferraba allí de forma precaria hasta no poder aguantar más y estallar en un millón de arco iris.

Después, la llevó a la ducha. Se enjabonaron mutuamente y se envolvieron en enormes toallas de baño. Ella se sentó en el reborde de la bañera y se secó el pelo, sin dejar de mirar fascinada cómo Edward se afeitaba, relajado en su compañía.

Perdiéndose otra vez en el adictivo mundo de la fantasía, pensó que el matrimonio con él sería así... compartir de forma relajada las pequeñas intimidades y siempre, próximo a la superficie, el conocimiento de las intimidades más profundas que los esperaban.

Al terminar, él le echó unas gotas de agua en la cara y luego se las secó.

**-Es hora de ponemos en marcha,** **_cara _**-comentó**-. Vístete con algo cómodo. Tenemos que recorrer cierta distancia antes de desayunar. **

«Carpe diem, Bella», se dijo. «Deja de desear la luna. ¡Aprovecha el día y disfruta de cada momento!».

Pensó que la llevaría a una cafetería cercana al hotel. En realidad, la llevó en globo aerostático a un chateau en el campo. El chófer los dejó en un campo abierto al sur de la ciudad, y antes de que pudiera recobrar el aliento, y menos aún decidir si se hallaba preparada para la experiencia, se encontró en un habitáculo de bambú mientras se elevaban del suelo.

**-¿Su primer viaje?** -le preguntó el piloto, Bill, riendo por la fuerza con que se sujetaba al borde que llegaba hasta la cintura mientras soltaba los cabos y activaba los quemadores dentro del globo de nailon para ganar altitud y capturar el viento imperante.

Pero su aprensión se desvaneció a medida que flotaban serenamente sobre el paisaje iluminado por el sol. Edward permanecía a su lado, con el brazo alrededor de su cintura, y eso era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse segura.

Durante una hora sobrevolaron pueblos somnolientos, tranquilos caminos comarcales y sinuosos y perezosos ríos. Hasta que al final dejaron atrás una zona boscosa y debajo de ellos apareció el chateau, su fachada de piedra quedaba perfectamente reflejada en la superficie del lago que tenía delante. Construido con líneas clásicas, con un tejado abuhardillado, chimeneas altas y largos y elegantes ventanales, se erguía en el extremo de una larga avenida bordeada por viejos nogales entre acres de tierra de suave ondulación.

**-Agárrate bien -**le advirtió Edward, pegándola con firmeza contra su costado**-. Incluso con un piloto tan experto como el nuestro, a veces los aterrizajes pueden ser un poco bruscos. **

Bill posó la nave con tanta destreza y precisión, que el habitáculo apenas se agitó sobre la hierba hasta que el equipo de tierra con el que había estado en contacto por radio pudo detenerlo definitivamente y mantenerlo quieto.

Bajó y se sorprendió cuando un miembro del equipo sacó una cesta que contenía una botella de champán y copas altas.

**-Es costumbre brindar al final de un viaje -**explicó Edward, aceptando las dos copas y pasándole una.

Pero Bella apenas necesitaba champán. Ya la complacía poder empaparse con la perfección de la escena que tenía delante. Atemporal y digno, el chateau se elevaba contra un cielo de un celeste frío del invierno inminente. El sol brillaba en sus muchas ventanas y proyectaba sombras bien definidas sobre los jardines. La quietud de la tierra sólo se veía rota esporádicamente por el trinar de algún pájaro.

Dejando el champán sin tocar, se alejó de los hombres, enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos. El entorno apacible le hablaba de formas que Toronto jamás lo había hecho y le hizo ver con claridad una de las razones por las que había aceptado con tanta celeridad su herencia. Había vivido en la ciudad casi toda su vida, pero había hecho falta un tío abuelo al que nunca había conocido para enseñarle que en el fondo de su corazón era una mujer de campo.

Edward se acercó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura.

**-¿Qué te parece? -**preguntó, apoyando el mentón en su cabeza.

**-Que es el lugar más hermoso que he visto jamás. **

Me inspirará cuando tenga que abordar la restauración de mi casa en el lago -giró la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Gracias por traerme aquí, Edward, y por todos los maravillosos recuerdos que me has proporcionado.

-**Entremos** -la tomó por el codo. -**Debes de estar hambrienta y sé que yo lo estoy.**

Caminaron por un camino de grava que iba hasta la entrada principal del chateau, donde una especie de mayordomo los esperaba para saludarlos. Alto, delgado y con el cabello plateado, era tan elegante como el mismo castillo.

Los condujo al interior, a una sala delicadamente decorada que daba al lago. Unas cortinas de seda de color crema decoraban las ventanas, los suelos resplandecían con una pátina de siglos de lustrarlos y el mobiliario antiguo podría haber salido de un museo. Pero más que todo eso, fue la mesa para dos, preparada junto a un fuego que crepitaba en una enorme chimenea de piedra, lo que hizo que pensara que Edward la había llevado a un hotel muy exclusivo sólo accesible para los muy ricos.

**-¿Qué es este lugar? -**susurró en cuanto el mayordomo los dejó a solas.

**-Una casa de campo -**repuso Edward.

**-¿De quién? **

**-Mía **-se quedó boquiabierta y él se rió**-. ¿Por qué la sorpresa, cara? **

**-Para empezar, porque vives en Cerdeña. **

**-Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero cuando deseo soledad, a veces vengo aquí. **

**-¿Quién cuida del lugar el resto del tiempo? **

**-Sam, a quien acabas de conocer, y su esposa, Emily. También sus tres hijos. Supervisan la propiedad por mí, con ayuda contratada del pueblo cuando es necesario. **

**-¿Cómo diste con esta mansión? **

**-Llegó a mis oídos que estaba en el mercado **-se encogió de hombros. -**Me gustó, de modo que la compré**.

Así de sencillo.

En ese momento, el mayordomo entró con un elaborado carrito de servir y puso fin a la conversación. Cuando la reanudaron ante un delicioso clafoutis hecho con diminutas cerezas negras, hablaron sobre otras cosas, en particular de lo que les esperaría al día siguiente, cuando comenzara la convención.

**-Será agotadora y muy intensa. Por desgracia, no podré estar contigo todo el tiempo porque tengo reuniones programadas desde hace semanas, pero te presentaré a gente que conozco y quedaremos para comer juntos. **

**-No te preocupes por mí **-le dijo-. **Me arreglaré sola y, desde luego, no espero que me lleves de la mano todo el tiempo. **

**-¿Ni aunque yo lo desee? -**le sonrió.

Cuando terminaron, le mostró el resto de la casa: el salón con sus centelleantes candelabros de cristal, las espaciosas y elegantes salas para recibir; las habitaciones de arriba, con sus bañeras vistas con patas, sus camas con dosel y sus armarios tallados; el comedor, con las paredes cubiertas de espejos y la larga y lustrosa mesa.

Finalmente, tras una visita a la cocina para darles las gracias a Sam y a Emily por la hospitalidad mostrada, dieron un paseo y Bella pudo comprobar cómo harían falta tres hombres adultos para mantener la propiedad con ese aspecto impecable. Nada perturbaba la superficie del estanque. El patio adoquinado no mostraba ni una hoja en el suelo y el rosal estaba prolijamente podado para el invierno.

Llegaron a París pasadas las dos y dedicaron un par de horas a visitar el museo del Louvre, luego recorrieron las calles antiguas y pintorescas de Montmartre antes de regresar al Ritz a eso de las seis.

Después de un día tan largo y maravilloso, decidieron no salir a cenar fuera. Edward pidió que les subieran la comida a la suite.

-**No hace falta que te vistas** -le dijo cuando ella fue a cambiarse-. **Es algo informal. De hecho, si quieres, ponte cómoda y usa el albornoz. **

**-Lo haré si lo haces tú -**indicó con picardía. Él se rió.

**-¡Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías! **

Para Bella, algo informal significaba una hamburguesa o una pizza. Pero cuando regresó al salón después de bañarse, encontró una mesa preparada con un mantel de algodón, flores, velas y la cubertería de plata y la vajilla de porcelana del hotel. Sobre una mesa de servir había platos ocultos debajo de unos cubreplatos de plata y vino enfriándose en una cubitera.

Cenaron una cremosa sopa de champiñones, faisán con peras escalfadas y fresas bañadas en chocolate.

Para Bella, lo único más delicioso que la comida era ver a Edward en albornoz, con el pelo aún mojado por la ducha y la mandíbula recién afeitada.

**-¿Ha sido un buen día?** -le preguntó después de que se hubieran llevado la cena y la tuviera acurrucada contra él en el sofá.

**-¡Maravilloso! Pero ha hecho que me diera cuenta de que aunque tú sabes mucho sobre mí, yo sigo sabiendo prácticamente nada sobre ti**.

**-No hay mucho misterio ahí, Bella. Nací en la casa donde cenaste con mi familia, me metí en los problemas en que la mayoría de los niños logra meterse, al final crecí, fui a estudiar a los Estados Unidos, saqué un máster en viticultura y enología en la Universidad del Estado de California, luego volví a casa y me ocupé del negocio familiar porque mi padre enfermo del corazón, lo que lo obligó a una jubilación anticipada. Eso lo cubre casi todo. **

**-No lo creo -**repuso ella, pensando en todos los momentos pasados con él. -**Eres mucho más complejo de lo que quieres aparentar. Lo que pasa es que no deseas hablar de ello. **

**-Bueno, ¿por qué debería hacerlo cuando podría estar haciéndote el amor? -**le susurró al oído.

Y con esa pasmosa facilidad, Bella olvidó todo menos el sublime placer que con tanta naturalidad Edward despertaba en ella. No necesitaba saber nada más.

O eso creyó en ese momento.

* * *

**Esto cada vez se pone mejor... me parece que este capítulo es el mas corto de todos... **

**Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	8. Capítulo 8

******Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es una Adaptación del la novela... Vendimia de amor.. autora Catherine Spencer.. no gano nada con esto.. únicamente compartirla con ustedes disfrútenla..**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Al principio, todo fue bastante bien. Combinó una de sus blusas de seda de finas rayas negras y blancas con un traje rojo arándano. Se recogió el pelo en un moño, se puso unos pendientes de perlas y unos zapatos negros con un discreto tacón de cinco centímetros de alto.

El chófer ya los esperaba con la puerta abierta y el motor en marcha cuando Edward y ella salieron del hotel.

Se sentó con las rodillas juntas y el bolso y un bloc de notas nuevo apoyados contra el pecho: Con el momento casi encima, no se sentía tan segura de sí misma.

El gentío que había cuando llegaron al recinto ferial no hizo nada por potenciar su moral. Aunque Edward le había informado de que el inglés sería la lengua común para todos los acontecimientos organizados, el murmullo de idiomas extranjeros que la asaltó bastó para hacer que tuviera ganas de huir a las colinas. Ese mundo cosmopolita no era para ella.

Con absoluta seguridad, Edward la guió de nuevo por el codo a través de la muchedumbre, que se abrió para él como si fuera Moisés ante el Mar Rojo. **-Espera aquí** -ordenó, dejándola junto a una mesa a rebosar de folletos. -**Enseguida vuelvo** -añadió y desapareció.

De hecho, se ausentó durante casi quince minutos, durante los cuales ella fingió interés en el primer folleto que pudo agarrar... que estaba escrito en húngaro. **-Lo siento** -musitó cuando al fin regresó. **-El problema con estas convenciones es que resulta imposible no encontrarte con gente que conoces. **

A ella no le sucedía lo mismo, ya que la única cara familiar era la de Edward.

**-Aquí tienes tu conjunto de registro **-continuó, entregándole una carpeta grabada que contenía el programa, bolígrafos, rotuladores, papel, mini-grapadora, calculadora... lo tenía todo. **-Después del desayuno, marcaré las sesiones que encontrarás más provechosas. Verás que hay un plano que muestra dónde se celebra cada una. Cuando terminemos, asistiremos juntos a la conferencia principal, luego estarás sola hasta el almuerzo. Volveremos a reunimos aquí al mediodía, pero por si te retrasas o no puedes encontrarme, toma el número de mi teléfono móvil -**le entregó su tarjeta.

Todo fue caótico, pero, de algún modo, sobrevivió a la mañana, logrando adquirir no sólo mucha información útil, sino que se vio arrastrada por el entusiasmo generado por los mismos asistentes a la convención. Al oírlos hablar, la industria del vino parecía la ocupación más estimulante y satisfactoria del mundo, y al llegar el mediodía, también ella lo creía.

Al terminar las sesiones, encontró a Edward esperándola en el punto de reunión. Por desgracia, no estaba solo. La mujer que lo acompañaba no se aferraba a su cuello como si fuera una segunda corbata, pero dejaba bien claro que era lo que le gustaría.

**-Has sobrevivido -**le dijo y sonrió nada más verla-. **¿Cómo ha ido todo?**

**-Increíble. Realmente estoy entusiasmada. **

**-Me gusta oír eso -**la tomó del brazo y le dio un apretón discretamente íntimo mientras la presentaba. **-Bella, te presento a Tanya Denali, una de mis vecinas en Cerdeña. Su familia y ella tienen una bodega en la costa oeste de la isla. **

**-Una vecina y una amiga -**corrigió la mujer. -**De hecho, una amiga muy querida. ¿Vamos a almorzar, Edward? Raffaello nos está reservando una mesa. **

Mientras hablaba, estudiaba el traje de color arándano de Bella como si lo reconociera de haberlo entregado a la boutique de segunda mano de Alghero donde ella lo había comprado. Lo cual era imposible, ya que era diez centímetros más baja con una talla de pecho que duplicaba la suya.

**-Por supuesto. **

Con habilidad, guió a Bella por el enorme comedor y con una breve palabra de presentación a las otras siete personas ya sentadas, ocupó la silla situada junto a ella. La extravagante Tanya lo notó y no le gustó nada. Sentándose en la única silla vacía que quedaba, dijo:

**-No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí con anterioridad, ****_signorina_****. **

**-No. Soy nueva en el negocio. **

**-Ciertamente -**la mujer se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa maliciosa. -**Y Edward te ha tomado bajo su protección, ¿verdad? **

**-Sí. **

**-¿Y cuál es, exactamente, tu campo de interés? **

«El mismo que el tuyo», tuvo ganas de contestar Bella. «La diferencia es que esta noche hará el amor conmigo».

**-No tengo uno específico **-manifestó. **-Estoy empezando desde cero, literalmente.**

Su admisión despertó el interés de los otros comensales, pero la conversación se generalizó a medida que transcurría la comida.

**-¿Figuras esta tarde, Edward?** -inquirió una mujer, y cuando él asintió, le sonrió a Bella y agregó con amabilidad-: **No debes perdértelo, querida. Edward solo justifica el precio de admisión a la convención. Aprenderás más en dos horas con él que en un día entero con otro. **

**-No escuches a Madeline -**se rió él. -**Le pago para que diga cosas así. Te irá mejor si te ciñes al plan original. **

**-Desde luego -**intervino la exuberante Tanya**-. Cuanto más básico, mejor para alguien como tú. La presentación de Edward será demasiado avanzada. **

Era posible, pero Bella no tenía intención de perdérsela. Miró el programa y tomó nota mental de la hora y el lugar en que subiría al estrado.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió rápidamente y cuando ocupó su sitio en la sala en la que él hablaría, había acumulado suficiente información sobre los pros y los contras de llevar un viñedo como para poder escribir un libro para principiantes.

La sala estaba llena y fue a sentarse a la parte de atrás, sintiéndose cómodamente protegida. Edward no notó su presencia cuando llegó. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, un murmullo de expectación vibró en el aire. En un salón lleno de empresarios seguros y de éxito, muchos de ellos multimillonario s, él se erguía un poco más alto que todos. Imposible pasarlo por alto, olvidarlo.

Sin embargo, Tanya Denali había tenido razón en una cosa. Casi toda su disertación se hallaba muy por encima del conocimiento que poseía, pero no le importó. Le era suficiente observarlo, escuchar la rica cadencia de su voz. Soñar con aquella misma noche, cuando sólo estarían los dos y todo lo que dijera resonaría en ella.

Pero descubrió que primero había que pasar la velada.

**-Estamos invitados a una pequeña fiesta privada -**le comunicó, aflojándose la corbata y estirando las largas piernas en la parte de atrás del coche, de regreso al Ritz**-. Sé que estás exhausta, cara, y si prefieres que vaya yo solo... **

**-No -**respondió con celeridad**. -Quiero estar contigo**.

Él le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la acercó.

-**Y yo contigo... y con nadie más. Pero en estos acontecimientos hay obligaciones que no se pueden soslayar. **

**-Lo entiendo, Edward, de verdad. **

**-Aún no son ni las seis de la tarde y no tenemos que salir hasta las ocho. Dispondrás de tiempo para relajarte y dormir un poco.**

No pensaba desperdiciar ese preciado tiempo durmiendo. Ya recuperaría el sueño la semana siguiente. Por el momento, un baño caliente bastaría para reanimarla.

Pero los pies la estaban matando, y una vez en la habitación, después de descalzarse y desnudarse, cambió de parecer. La cama tenía una pinta extraordinariamente acogedora, y tumbarse durante media hora no le pareció tan mala idea, después de todo.

No esperaba quedarse dormida, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que Edward le susurraba al oído: -**Despierta, cariño.**

La única iluminación procedía de la luz del salón que se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta.

**-¿Es hora de prepararse? **-preguntó con voz cargada de sueño.

Sintió la mano fresca sobre el nacimiento del pecho, pero la boca sobre la suya fue exigente y ardiente.

**-No he dicho eso -**musitó, penetrándola.

Fue una invasión hermosa, lenta y sensual que le recorrió la sangre como miel templada.

No había nada parecido al amor como aperitivo para neutralizar el desagradable efecto de encontrar a Tanya Denali entre los invitados a la cena privada en el club donde se celebraba. Llegando del brazo de Edward, Bella flotaba en una nube de euforia. Su vestido de noche de terciopelo negro era el apropiado para la ocasión, una declaración de sofisticación que no requería adorno alguno aparte de los pendientes de cristal de Jessica.

Gran parte de la conversación giró en torno a los negocios. Pero se trataba de un grupo en su mayor parte educado y cortés que no olvidó a la recién llegada entre ellos.

Animada por su interés, les habló de cómo había tomado posesión del viñedo. Aparte de Tanya, quien exhibió aburrimiento con el tema, la llenaron de preguntas y consejos.

**-Esa zona de la Columbia Británica se está ganando el respeto mundial por la calidad de la uva que produce -comentó un estadounidense en la cincuentena. **

Su esposa asintió.

**-Jimmy tiene razón. Todo el mundo en el negocio está hablando de esa zona. Eres una mujer afortunada. -Afortunada y encantadora -**convino su marido. **-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Bella. ¿Dónde has encontrado a esta joven, Edward? **

**-No lo hice. Ella me encontró a mí** -le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Ella sintió que se derretía.

Tanya, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, habló de repente, con una voz tan agria como su expresión.

**-Siempre has tenido el talento de estar en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado cuando una pobre criatura te necesita, Edward. **

Ante esas palabras, reinó un silencio incómodo antes de que él respondiera:

**-Y tú, mi querida Tanya** -comenzó con voz de acerada reprobación**-, nunca llegaste a aprender a guardarte para ti las opiniones que nadie te ha pedido. **

Entonces, olvidándose de ella, se volvió hacia los anfitriones y con una sonrisa de disculpa, murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento por la velada. Imitándolo, los demás desterraron la tensión que aún flotaba en el aire con unas despedidas antes de dirigirse a los coches que los esperaban para llevarlos a sus respectivos hoteles.

**-Eso ha sido desagradable y te ofrezco mis disculpas -**le dijo al tiempo que le acomodaba la capa contra la fresca noche de octubre mientras caminaban los pocos metros que los separaban de su coche. -**Tanya es una mujer malcriada y caprichosa, acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención. Por favor, no te lo tomes como algo personal**. Se habría mostrado igual de impertinente con cualquier otra mujer.

Bella pensó que se equivocaba. Tanya era más que una mujer caprichosa y malcriada... estaba carcomida por los celos porque quería a Edward para sí misma. Y eso hacía que su ataque fuera muy personal.

Mientras Bella dormía tras un día francamente agotador, Edward iba de un lado a otro del salón. Siempre había disfrutado de esa convención, porque representaba la oportunidad de ver a amigos a los que llevaba tiempo sin ver; sin embargo, esa noche había sido diferente, ya que había estado obsesionado con los pensamientos de que se agotaba su tiempo con Bella y no quería desperdiciar esas preciosas horas.

Había creído tener todas las respuestas en lo concerniente a ella; había pensado que cuando su tiempo juntos se acabara, podría alejarse sin mirar atrás. Por enésima vez, se había dicho que el hecho de que se hallara en esa situación debido a la herencia de un familiar desconocido, no la convertía en su responsabilidad. Ya le había dado el beneficio de su experiencia y sus consejos, el resto dependía de ella.

¿O él era el ingenuo al haber creído que podría jugar con fuego sin quemarse? Cuando se conocieron, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza una relación permanente con ella. Había tenido la certeza de que la atracción entre ambos era algo pasajero. Placentero, desde luego, pero en absoluto destinado a durar.

Y había sentido una seguridad añadida, ya que siempre había sido un experto en acabar con delicadeza con esas relaciones.

Entonces, ¿cuándo había empezado a cambiar todo? ¿Con aquel aguijonazo de celos al creer que había ido a Cerdeña con otro hombre? ¿O había hecho falta Tanya Denali para que se diera cuenta de que se había metido hasta el cuello y no había esperanza de escapar?

No tenía la respuesta. Sólo tenía la certeza de que, después de todo, no era inmune a las debilidades que había presenciado en sus amigos. La masa confusa de emoción que Bella despertaba en él lo dejaba susceptible como al que más, y en absoluto capaz de separar su vida privada en prolijos compartimentos.

Noche y día la tenía presente en la mente. Se preocupaba por ella, sentía temor por ella. Le esperaban como mínimo cuatro años de trabajo muy duro antes de albergar la esperanza de poder empezar a ver un beneficio de su viñedo. Con el conocimiento limitado que poseía, sin duda unido a los recursos limitados que tendría, los escollos de la empresa resultaban enormes y podrían arruinarla tanto económica como mentalmente.

Después de los rechazos a que la había sometido el monstruo de su madre, lo invadía el intenso deseo de asegurarse de que nadie volviera a herirla jamás.

Quería protegerla. Ser parte de su vida, un hombre fuerte sobre el que pudiera apoyarse cuando lo necesitara. Y en su opinión, todo eso sólo significaba una cosa: se había enamorado de ella.

¡Lo que representaba un inconveniente irracional, poco práctico y condenado!

**-¿Edward? **-su voz suave por el sueño le susurró desde el otro extremo del salón. **-¿Qué sucede? **

Se giró y la encontró de pie en el umbral del dormitorio.

-**Nada. Me cuesta dormir, eso es todo **-se había puesto la camisa que él había llevado a la cena. Era como una carpa sobre su silueta esbelta, pero estaba adorable.

**-Vuelve a la cama, Bella -**añadió con brusquedad. Tenía cosas que aclarar en su mente y no lo ayudaría que siguiera con el ataque a sus emociones.

**-No sin ti -**se acercó y apoyó las manos en las solapas del albornoz. -**Te echo de menos.**

**-Bella... ¡por favor! **-en una agonía de indecisión, de una necesidad que lo anonadaba, le aferró las muñecas y la apartó. **-¡Vete!**

Ella movió la cabeza.

**-No hasta que me cuentes qué es lo que de verdad te molesta. **

**-Tanya -**soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la mente. -**Estoy furioso con ella. Esta noche nos ruborizó a todos... una vergüenza para Cerdeña con el comportamiento maleducado que mostró contigo**.

No era una mentira completa. Había tenido ganas de estrangularla por convertir a Bella en el blanco de su resentimiento frustrado. Hacía tiempo que le había comunicado diplomáticamente que era imposible que tuviera éxito con él. ¡Un error! Concluyó que debería habérselo expuesto sin rodeos. Tal vez, de ese modo, se podría haber evitado la escena de esa noche.

**-No me importa Tanya -**musitó Bella, soltándole el cinturón del albornoz y dándole un beso húmedo en el torso. -**Me importas tú. Vuelve a la cama, Edward, y deja que te demuestre cuánto. **

En contra del sentido común, dejó que lo condujera al dormitorio. Le quitó el albornoz. Desnudo y con una erección dolorosa, ella se puso de rodillas y lo tomó con la boca.

Estuvo a punto de tener el orgasmo allí mismo. Tan cerca se encontró de perder el control, que la levantó con una maldición súbita.

**-¡Oh! -**jadeó ella. -**Quiero complacerte, pero nunca antes lo había hecho y...**

**-¡Para! **-soltó con aspereza. **-¡Por el amor del cielo, Bella, deja de disculparte por no ser perfecta!**

Impulsado más allá de la cordura por el deseo desbocado en su interior, le arrancó la camisa, la empujó sobre la cama y la penetró. Con furia. La embistió una, dos, tres veces. Con la cuarta ella alcanzó la cumbre, ciñéndolo con tanta fuerza y dulzura que él ya no fue capaz de contenerse. Sin pensar en la protección ni en las posibles consecuencias de semejante desliz, cedió a las fuerzas que lo estaban desgarrando y se vertió en ella en un torrente poderoso.

Supo que estaba perdido.

No llegaron al programa del sábado. Durmieron hasta tarde y pidieron el desayuno en la habitación, que tomaron en la cama. Aún insaciables el uno por el otro, hicieron el amor en la profunda bañera de mármol con los cuerpos enjabonados.

Al final se vistieron y fueron a realizar un último recorrido turístico de París, ya que al día siguiente no habría tiempo, porque ella había quedado con Jessica a primera hora de la mañana para luego tomar el avión de las once y media a Toronto.

Cuando por la tarde paseaban por el Barrio Latino, después de haber estado en la Torre Eiffel, en la Rue de Fauborg Saint Honoré y en la Avenida Montaigne, después de haber comido unos sándwiches cerca del Sagrado Corazón, miraron muchas obras de arte expuestas en la calle, y en el momento en que Bella se detuvo a admirar un óleo diminuto sin enmarcar que mostraba la ciudad en el crepúsculo, Edward se puso a negociar un precio con el pintor. Un rato más tarde, vio un hermoso libro sobre la historia de París, lleno de fotografías de los sitios que habían visitado juntos, y también se lo obsequió.

-**Ya has hecho tanto por mí... **-protestó ella. **-Por favor, no sientas que también tienes que comprarme regalos. **

**-Nadie debería irse de París sin al menos un par de souvenirs -**expuso él.

Como iban a concederle un premio, tenían que asistir al banquete de la noche, que se iba a celebrar en el Hotel George V, y en cierto sentido, a Bella le alegró que no fueran a estar solos. Sería muy fácil que la tristeza hiciera acto de presencia y les estropeara la última noche juntos.

Le satisfizo haber sucumbido a la tentación del vestido con lentejuelas, aunque nunca más dispusiera de ocasión de ponérselo. Ver la cara de Edward cuando se reunió con él en el salón justificó cada euro gastado. **-¡Estás maravillosa!** -exclamó con voz queda.

**-Y tú también** -le alisó la solapa del esmoquin-.** Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo por poder pasar esta noche contigo. **

Durante unas horas disfrutó de toda la atención de él y fue todo suyo... hasta que tuvo que ir al tocador de señoras e interrumpió una conversación que mantenían media docena de mujeres que habían estado en la cena de la noche anterior, entre ellas Tanya Denali.

**-... esta rota y atontada **-oyó la burla de ésta.

**-Desde luego, ella está madura para ser arrancada -**convino otra.

Entonces, seis pares de ojos la miraron sorprendidos cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda.

**-¿Interrumpo?** -preguntó titubeante. Una pregunta estúpida, ya que era evidente que sí. Pero cinco se afanaron en negarlo mientras fingían arreglar sus peinados impecables y retocarse los labios perfectos.

**-¡No, no, claro que no! Sólo hablábamos de... **

**-De la cosecha de este año. **

Pero no era verdad. Bella había captado «ella está madura para ser arrancada», y dada la agitación que las dominó cuando la vieron de pronto, ¿de qué otra persona podían hablar que no fuera ella? Pero ¿qué tenía que todas pudieran querer?

**-¿En serio?** -comentó con firmeza en la voz.

-¡**Sí! Pero es muy agradable volver a verte, Bella. **

**-Desde luego. ¡Qué vestido tan bonito! **

**-¡Absolutamente! El color fue creado para ti. **

**-¿Disfrutas de la velada? -**preguntó la mayor de las seis con voz preocupada-. **Edward cuida bien de ti, ¿verdad? **

Bella sonrió.

-**Está siendo maravilloso.**

Tanya avanzó, esa noche diez centímetros más alta por los tacones. De sus orejas colgaban unos diamantes del tamaño de terrones de azúcar. Uno más grande adornaba su dedo anular derecho. Su generoso pecho se elevaba provocativo por encima del borde del vestido rojo de satén sin tirantes.

-**Y no tienes idea de por qué, ¿verdad, pequeña y pobre niña? **

**-¡Tanya, por favor!** -suplicó una de las mujeres. La aludida sólo movió la cabeza.

**-Merece saberlo. **

«No dignifiques su pregunta pidiendo que se explique», se ordenó Bella a sí misma, y al instante dijo: -¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Tanya? ¿Sugieres que sólo finge disfrutar de mi compañía?

**-Oh, la disfruta** -respondió**-. La disfruta mucho... por un par de motivos. Primero, saber que ha salvado a otra pobre alma hace que se sienta bien. **

**-¡Cállate de inmediato, Tanya!** -interrumpió la mujer mayor de ojos castaños. **-Has ido demasiado lejos, y me niego a quedarme quieta mirando cómo destruyes a otra mujer indefensa cuyo único pecado es que se ha interpuesto entre tú y el hombre que has intentado atrapar durante más años que los que me interesa contar. **

**-Entonces, siéntete libre de irte, pero yo tengo la intención de encauzar a esta pobre criatura. Tú** -prosiguió, posando la mirada hostil en Bella- **asumes que te llena de atenciones porque te encuentra fascinante e irresistible. Pero la verdad es que para él no existes, no como persona o coma mujer. **

**-No sé de qué estás hablando -**repuso Bella, sin desear saberla.

Tanya suspiró con un mohín.

-**Dios, ¿estás ciega? ¿No ves que sólo eres otro cachorrito perdido que ha cobijado, igual que los niños llenos de pulgas de los barrios bajos de París a los que deja corretear por su chateau cada verano, y los huérfanos que patrocina en Bolivia, África y Rumanía? **

**-No te creo** -dijo aturdida.

Tanya bufó y extendió las manos hacia su público paralizado.

**-¡Explicádselo! ¡Decidle que no es la primera y que no será la última! Informadle de que en algunos círculos se lo conoce como el ****_Signor Humanitarian_**** porque le encanta mostrarse generoso con los desechos del mundo, sin importar dónde los encuentre. **

En silencio, Bella se volvió hacia ellas y vio que no eran capaces de mirarla a los ojos.

**-Es cierto, se involucra en muchos actos valiosos... de caridad -**reconoció finalmente una. **-Le gusta ayudar donde puede, pero, Bella, eso no quiere decir que tú seas otro de sus proyectos. Es evidente para todas nosotras que su interés por ti es mucho más personal. **

**-Dio, ¿de verdad? ¿Es posible que haya malinterpretado las señales?** -Tanya se llevó una mano al pecho con gesto dramático y volvió a mirar a Bella**-. ¿De verdad estoy equivocada, cara? ¿Será posible que el intocable Edward Cullen haya abandonado su costumbre habitual de abrir simplemente la cartera para hacer al fin lo mismo con su corazón? **

Decidida a no dejar que viera lo afectada que estaba, intercambió miradas con esa mujer.

**-No pretendo ser su portavoz. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma, ya que tanto te interesa? **

Los ojos de Tanya revelaron triunfo.

**-No me hace falta, Bella** -se burló. -**Sé reconocer a una inútil cuando la veo, así como conozco a Edward. Es el primero en ir al rescate en una crisis, y si da la casualidad de que involucra a una mujer lo bastante joven como para que todos los dientes sean suyos, bueno, pues mejor. Después de todo, es un sardo de sangre caliente. La única diferencia entre tú y las docenas de mujeres que hubo antes que tú, es que busca una recompensa superior a un simple revolcón. **

**-¿Te refieres a que va tras mi inmensa fortuna? ¡Pues le espera una gran decepción!** -habló con ligereza, desesperada por ocultar su consternación, pero Tanya no se dejó engañar.

**-¡Idiota! -**soltó con manifiesto desprecio. -**Tu riqueza no es más que calderilla para él. Lo que quiere es tu tierra. Seducirte resultó el modo más fácil de obtenerla, y si aún no lo has descubierto, no sólo eres ingenua, eres decididamente retrasada. **

**-¡De acuerdo, ya es suficiente!** -cerrando su bolso de noche, la mujer de los ojos castaños aferró a Tanya por la muñeca y se la llevó a la salida. -**Esto se va a acabar ahora mismo**.

Las cuatro que quedaron miraron a Bella con simpatía.

**-No le hagas caso -**musitó una, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. -**Tanya es una bala perdida en el mejor de los casos.**

Quizá, pero había dado en la diana... y la única culpable era ella, que le había confiado todo sobre sí misma a Edward, hasta el último detalle de su herencia.

«Está madura para ser arrancada... ».

Al menos no le había dicho que lo amaba. Y jamás lo haría.

* * *

Arrg como odio a Tanya...

Lady Zukara Cullen Grey


	9. Capítulo 9

******Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es una Adaptación del la novela... Vendimia de amor.. autora Catherine Spencer.. no gano nada con esto.. únicamente compartirla con ustedes disfrútenla..**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Preparada para hacer lo que fuera necesario con el fin de pasar el resto de esa velada interminable y agónica, plantó una sonrisa brillante en su cara, regresó a la mesa donde él la esperaba y representó la charada de una mujer que se divertía mucho.

No obstante, pagó un precio terrible. Cada sonrisa, cada comentario divertido, encontraba su origen en el sabor amargo de la desilusión.

«No hay nada notable en echar una mano cuando se necesita», había dicho él apenas dos días atrás. «Después de todo, ¿para qué está el dinero si no se le puede dar un buen uso? La riqueza material de un hombre no imposibilita su derecho a la decencia y la compasión».

Aunque no le había mentido exactamente, de todos modos la había engañado al no explicar qué había querido decir con todo eso, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que ella era la arquitecta de su propia desdicha. Debería haberle dicho «no» hacía tiempo. Pero había ignorado las señales en el camino y entrado a ciegas en el paraíso de una necia.

Se había metido en su cama, a pesar de que él jamás había dicho una palabra para hacerle creer que se trataba de algo más que una distracción temporal; una aventura aderezada con un sexo inolvidable. Después de todo, como bien había dicho Tanya con sucinto veneno, era un hombre normal de sangre caliente. Era amable, generosa... y en el caso de ella, le había donado su cuerpo tanto como los amplios conocimientos que poseía en otros campos. Y no había pedido nada a cambio, y menos que se enamorara de él. Eso lo había hecho ella sola.

Pero jamás sabría que estaba rota por dentro. Si no podía tener su amor, no pensaba conformarse con su compasión.

Cuando la velada concluyó, le dolía la cara de la sonrisa perpetua que había exhibido. Lo único que deseaba era que el dolor terminara; dejar París atrás y olvidarse de que alguna vez había existido un sardo alto y moreno que le había roto el corazón. Pero primero quedaba por pasar esa noche, y Edward había dejado bien claro que, para él, no se había terminado.

**-Esta noche has estado magnífica, ****_cara _****-**murmuró, quitándole la capa nada más entrar en la suite para llenarle los hombros de besos. **-Apenas pude contener mi impaciencia por estar contigo.**

-**Y yo contigo -**musitó, inyectando el grado justo de pesar en la voz**-, pero estoy tan agotada que lo único que deseo es dormir. **

**-Y lo harás -**le bajó con suavidad la cremallera del vestido. -**En mis brazos, donde debes estar. **

**-¡Edward...! -**objetó con un suspiro, pero la protesta quedó ahogada por el murmullo de la tela deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta que sólo las manos de él le tocaron la piel.

La seductora bruma de la pasión se cerró en torno a ella, quitándole toda voluntad de resistir. Alzó el rostro para el beso y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. **-¿Sigues demasiado cansada?**

Cuando ella movió la cabeza, incapaz de rechazado, la llevó a la cama y se quitó la ropa. Alineando su cuerpo con el de Bella, la penetró hasta el fondo. Y con cada embestida lenta y profunda, sin saberlo le robó un poco más del alma.

Justo cuando Bella pensó que gritaría por la exquisita agonía que le infligía, él emitió un sonido bajo y gutural y, con un rápido movimiento, se puso bocarriba y la situó a horcajadas.

Aferrándole el trasero, la sujetó contra su pelvis en un intento por detener la marea que amenazaba con arrastrarlos a los dos a un punto de no retorno. -**Quédate quieta, mi amor, y haz que este momento dure **-suplicó él con la frente perlada de sudor.

Ella deseó que pudiera ser así, pero un demonio en su interior la había tomado prisionera, convirtiéndola en la víctima de una necesidad tan implacable que no se conformaría con nada que no fuera una rendición total e inmediata. La tensión se enroscó en su interior, se tornó insoportable, hasta que se fragmentó en mil prismas centelleantes. En polvo de estrella. En éxtasis.

Edward se tensó debajo de ella. Musitó su nombre una vez, y sonó como algo parecido a un ruego. Su visión se nubló por las lágrimas y al bajar la vista a él, pensó que nunca había visto una belleza tan torturada en un hombre.

Deseó atreverse a decir lo impensable; deseó poder decirle que lo amaba. Pero no eran las palabras que Edward quería oír. Lo único que podía ofrecerle era la liberación de la prisión que se había auto-impuesto. Lo que hizo echándose hacia atrás y moviendo las caderas en una embestida imperativa que lo envió directamente al olvido.

**-Mira lo que me haces -**jadeó cuando al fin se recobró un poco. -**Me destruyes y me provocas un orgasmo cuando si pudiera, querría aguantar para siempre enterrado hasta el fondo en tu receptivo cuerpo.**

«Para siempre» no formaba parte del plan, y al poco tiempo la oscuridad dio paso al gris de un amanecer nuevo. Bella no había pegado ojo. Había dedicado las horas a organizar la despedida. No habría lágrimas ni lamentos. Sin importar el precio, mantendría la serenidad el tiempo suficiente para realizar una partida digna.

Levantándose con sigilo de la cama, fue a su dormitorio, recogiendo de paso su ropa del salón. La metió en la maleta, sacó lo que se pondría para viajar y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. A la hora, se había bañado, vestido y mostraba un aspecto asombrosamente ecuánime, teniendo en cuenta lo destrozada que estaba por dentro.

Él ya la esperaba cuando salió del dormitorio por última vez. Afeitado y con el pelo oscuro bien peinado, se lo veía solemne como un director de pompas fúnebres con sus pantalones y jersey de cuello vuelto negros.

**-Tenemos tiempo para desayunar antes de ir al aeropuerto -**indicó.

Pero ella había previsto que eso podía ser lo que Edward tuviera en mente y había preparado una respuesta.

**-No es necesario -**comentó alegre. -**Para empezar, he quedado en desayunar con Jessica. **

**-En ese caso, pediré mi coche y los tres... **

**-No,** **Edward -**lo cortó, aferrándose a su determinación con la desesperación de una mujer que se ahogara-.** Ni coche ni desayuno para tres. No me gustan las despedidas largas, así que hagámoslo breve, dulce y definitivo, aquí y ahora mismo. **

**-Pero,** **_cara_****, ¿cuál es la prisa? Esperaba que tuviéramos tiempo de hablar de... **

**-Hemos dicho todo lo que había que decir. Lo único que me queda es repetirte lo muy agradecida que te estoy por todo lo que has hecho por mí. **

Desconcertado, incluso herido, Edward dijo:

**-Al menos deja que te acompañe hasta el vestíbulo. **

¿Y prolongar la agonía?

**-No**.

La tomó de la mano y la acercó. **-¿De verdad ésta es la despedida? **

**-Sí. **

Le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y los hermosos ojos verdes la atravesaron.

**-No tiene por qué serlo. **

**-Sí, Edward -**porque estar cerca de él, que la tocara, intensificaba la agonía. **-Nuestros caminos se cruzaron fugazmente, y aunque fue maravilloso mientras duró, fue... **

No supo encontrar las palabras. No quería ofenderlo.

Había sido maravilloso. Le había llegado al alma.

**-¿Qué fue, Bella?** -inquirió con tono acerado e invierno en la mirada.

**-Sólo... una aventura de otoño** -se encogió de hombros-. **Ya se acabó. Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía, y los dos sabemos que son mundos separados, así que no finjamos otra cosa. **

**-Tienes razón -**concedió él al final con mirada inescrutable-. **Las relaciones a larga distancia nunca me han atraído. Mejor establecer una ruptura limpia ahora. Ninguno de los dos sería feliz con un esporádico fin de semana juntos. **

**-Exacto. Lo que hemos compartido ha sido increíble. Perfecto. Dejemos que siga así -**con los ojos húmedos y la boca trémula se estiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla. **-Gracias de nuevo. Por todo.**

Él la abrazó. Le besó la frente y Bella supo que tenía que escapar o rompería la promesa que se había hecho de no derrumbarse en el último instante.

Entonces Edward habló, su voz parecía una sombra de su tono habitual.

**-No te vayas, Bella. **

No miró atrás. No podía.

**-He de irme. **

Tras unos segundos, lo oyó suspirar.

**-Entonces, vete, si debes hacerlo** -aceptó-, **pero que sea deprisa.**

Un bendito embotamiento la ayudó a sobrellevar las siguientes horas. Después de mirada a la cara, Jessica se ocupó de facturar el equipaje, de encontrar la puerta de embarque y de sentarla en su asiento junto a la ventanilla. Hasta que no se hallaron cruzando el Atlántico y les hubieron retirado todo el almuerzo menos las copas de champán, no habló.

**-De acuerdo, ¿qué pasa? Estamos sentadas en unos asientos de lujo, cortesía de tu hombre, pero no hubo rastro de él en el aeropuerto y tú pareces ir hacia tu propio funeral**.

-**No vino al aeropuerto y no es mío. **

**-¿Os peleasteis? ¿Un conflicto de horarios? **

**-Nada de eso. Nuestro tiempo juntos terminó y hemos seguido nuestros respectivos caminos. **

**-Temporalmente. **

**-Permanentemente. **

**-¡No seas ridícula! **-bufó Jessica**-. Un hombre no se toma todas estas molestias por una mujer que no le importa. **

**-En este caso, él sí. Ha hecho lo mismo por todos los que en algún momento creyó que necesitaban algo de ayuda. **

**-Yo no considero que hacernos volar a las dos en Clase Ejecutiva de París a Toronto sea «algo de ayuda», y menos cuando ni me reconocería aunque cayera encima de mí en la calle. **

**-Eres mi amiga. **

**-Exacto. Todo esto es porque siente algo por ti **-Jessica carraspeó-. **No es que sea asunto mío, pero te acostaste con él, ¿verdad? **

**-Sí, pero no significó nada -repuso Bella, pensando en el futuro vacío que le esperaba**.

Jessica se atragantó con el champán.

**-¿Fue un fiasco entre las sábanas? ¡No me lo creo! **

**-Fue perfecto. Es perfecto. Con todo el mundo. Todo el tiempo. No me eligió porque fuera especial. **

**-¿No dijo nada acerca de volver a verte? **

**-Lo mencionó. **

**-¡Ajá! **

**-Estaba siendo cortés. Caballeroso. **

**-¿O sea que no mostró ninguna expresión real de pesar? ¿Ninguna resistencia a dejarte ir? **

«... vete, si debes hacerlo, pero que sea deprisa».

**-Un poco, quizá. **

**-¿Y cuando cruzaste de verdad la puerta? **

Sintió de nuevo el suave contacto de su boca en la frente, oyó el suspiro que no había sido capaz de contener.

**-Creo que a los dos nos resultó... difícil. **

**-¿Y el corazón roto, Bella? ¿O te da tanto miedo la palabra «amor» que no puedes encontrarle espacio en tu imagen de lo que realmente es esta relación? **

Pero los hombres como él no se enamoraban de las mujeres como ella.

**-No puede ser amor **-repuso con voz cansada.

**-Eso no lo sé **-replicó Jessica-. **En mi experiencia, si camina como un pato y grazna como un pato, es un pato**.

Así que no te muestres tan presta a darle la espalda a lo que podría ser lo mejor que jamás te ha sucedido.

Pero Bella conocía la diferencia entre el amor y la compasión y la caridad. Y ninguna de las dos era aceptable como sustituta.

-**Tal vez, pero ya no puedo pensar más en ello** -se reclinó en el asiento y colocó una almohada tras su cabeza**-. Apenas he dormido durante las dos últimas noches, y ahora mismo nada tiene mucho sentido. **

El interior de la Columbia Británica la recibió con una racha de aire ártico y nieve que caía desde un cielo plomizo. Había llamado con antelación para comunicarle a Cal Sweeney, el guarda, su llegada. Pero su casa, la primera en la que vivía desde que era adulta, y que además en ese momento era suya, no resultó más acogedora que el clima. Sombría y desatendida, suplicaba un toque femenino. Sin embargo, Cal, a quien apenas había visto brevemente la primera vez que había ido allí, tenía poca fe en las mujeres en general y en ella en particular, algo que le había dejado bien claro nada más abrirle la puerta de entrada.

**-Supongo que durará por estas tierras tanto como una flor de invernadero en invierno **-declaró con tono agrio, observando las botas de antes y la capa de lana que ella llevaba.

**-Bueno, como ahora es la jefa y además ya está aquí, supongo que tendré que dejarla entrar, aunque que me aspen si sé lo que podrá hacer en estas tierras. Imagino que el viejo Frank perdió algunos tomillos al irse si le dejó este lugar a una chica del este. **

**-A mí también me agrada volver a verlo, señor Sweeney -**repuso con dulzura, pasando delante de él para observar su casa.

Como la de los padres de Edward, el vestíbulo de entrada era grande y alto, con una escalera a un lado. Incluso tenía una imponente mesa de madera tallada centrada justo debajo de una araña de hierro forjado. Pero ahí terminaba el parecido. Esa mesa estaba atestada de periódicos amarillentos y la mitad de las bombillas de la araña estaban fundidas. Supuso que debería sentirse agradecida. No necesitaba más recordatorios de Edward. Ya llenaba cada pensamiento consciente que tenía.

En el sótano, una caldera traqueteaba y gemía, soltando ráfagas de aire caliente por los conductos de ventilación al tiempo que perturbaba las motas de polvo a lo largo de los rodapiés, lo cual no debería haberla sorprendido. La primera vez que había visto la casa se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba obras. Pero aquel día había lucido el sol y ella había estado llena de esperanza y entusiasmo. A la luz lóbrega de ese día, tan similar a su estado de ánimo, parecía infinitamente peor de lo que recordaba.

Como si percibieran su tristeza, los lebreles se levantaron y pegaron sus hocicos fríos y húmedos contra su pierna. Se inclinó y les acarició las sedosas cabezas.

**-¿Me puede repetir el nombre de los perros? ¿Sable...? **

**-Sam y Sadie. Y se lo digo ya, olvídese de cualquier idea que pueda tener de deshacerse de ellos. Si se van, yo me voy con ellos... y, señorita, sin mí aquí para guiada en la dirección adecuada, será como estar a contracorriente sin remos. **

**-No tengo ninguna intención de deshacerme de ellos** -le informó-. **Sin embargo, y dada su actitud, puede que sí decida que me arreglaré muy bien sin usted. **

Los ojos desvaídos que casi desaparecían en la red de arrugas que conformaban su cara, la inspeccionaron con más detenimiento, luego soltó una súbita carcajada. -Tiene una buena boca, ¿eh, señorita? Quizá salga a Frank, después de todo.

Un cumplido ambiguo como mínimo, pero sintió que había pasado una especie de prueba.

**-Gracias... supongo**.

Él asintió y con la cabeza indicó el lugar donde el taxista había dejado sus maletas.

**-Le echaré una mano con el equipaje. ¿Lo quiere en la habitación grande que da al lago? **

**-Creo que no. Primero me gustaría echar otro vistazo **-miró la apagada pintura verde que adornaba las paredes. Si no recordaba mal, el mismo tono aparecía en toda la casa, y no veía el sentido de trasladarse al dormitorio principal hasta no haberlo arreglado a su gusto**-. Por ahora, déjelas en la habitación que hay en lo alto de la escalera... a menos que sea ahí donde duerme usted.**

Él soltó otro de esos graznidos que pasaban por risas. **-¡Desde luego que no! Los perros y yo vivimos en la habitación de la antigua criada, al otro lado de la cocina. Tiene este extremo para usted sola.**

Entró sus maletas y subió las escaleras, dejándola redescubrir la planta baja. Tanto el gran salón como el comedor tenían chimeneas que probablemente llevaban años sin ser usadas, a juzgar por las telarañas que adornaban los morilla s de latón. Pero los azulejos que los rodeaban estaban pintados a mano y eran preciosos, como pudo ver al quitarles el polvo que los opacaba. Y los suelos de abeto, aunque en un estado similar de penoso, serían magníficos cuando los puliera, igual que los altos ventanales.

En un tiempo había sido una casa hermosa, y podía volver a serlo, con trabajo y pintura.

**-Justo lo que necesito para dejar de pensar en él** -les murmuró a los perros, que la habían seguido en su recorrido.

Si trabajaba en el exterior cuando el tiempo lo permitiera y se encargara del interior de la casa cuando no, quizá terminara lo bastante extenuada como para caer rendida en la cama y dormir en vez de permanecer despierta y añorar a un hombre que, a pesar de la aparente renuencia a dejarla marchar, lo había hecho.

Una cocina grande de campo, un cuarto pequeño que podría servir de despacho y un baño completaban la planta baja, descontando las habitaciones de Cal Sweeney, que casi conformaban un ala independiente. Arriba había cuatro dormitorios y dos cuartos de baño. Una casa enorme para una mujer enferma de amor, dos perros y un viejo malhumorado, pero incluso ese día, la vista desde los ventanales era asombrosa.

Las ramas desnudas de los nudosos árboles frutales del jardín de rosas se alzaban negras contra el cielo. Si por la noche continuaba el tiempo frío, por la mañana los matorrales y los lechos de flores enmarañados y descuidados estarían sepultados bajo un manto de nieve. Una fina capa de hielo cubría la superficie del lago y al oeste, en la otra orilla, una pequeña cordillera proyectaba sombras sobre el paisaje. En un día despejado, parecería una postal navideña. Tal vez en ese lugar sereno, que no albergaba recuerdo alguno de Edward, algún día pudiera volver a encontrar paz, esperanza y felicidad.

**-Tengo hecho estofado** -anunció Cal acercándose cuando esa noche ella inspeccionaba el contenido de la nevera. **-Hay suficiente para usted, si no le importa comer en la cocina. **

Reconociendo la invitación como una especie de aproximación, aceptó y se sentó a la mesa, mirándolo servir carne y verduras en unos platos, llenar dos cuencos para los perros y luego cortar unas rebanadas de pan.

**-Lo compré en la panadería del pueblo -**señaló la hogaza. -**También hay un mercado decente. No necesita conducir cincuenta kilómetros hasta la siguiente salida de la autopista, a menos que sea demasiado elegante como para comprar aquí. **

**-No soy demasiado elegante, Cal-**le respondió. **-Soy** **una persona trabajadora y corriente, como usted. **

**-Lo que sí ha hecho es aceptar un trabajo difícil viniendo aquí. Esta propiedad lleva años muriéndose. No recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos una cosecha decente. **

**-Lo sé. Y cuento con usted para que me ayude a devolverle la vida. **

**-Tiene mucho dinero escondido en las maletas, ¿verdad? **

**-No. Pero tengo un apartamento que he puesto a la venta y bonos de ahorro que puedo usar mientras tanto... incluso un fondo de pensiones al que puedo acceder en un apuro. **

Él agitó su tenedor en dirección a ella.

**-¿Y qué sabe sobre cultivar uvas? **

-**Casi nada** -reconoció, y logró acallar los recuerdos del hombre que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre el oficio. **-¿Cuánto sabe usted? **

**-Suficiente. **

**-Entonces, me enseñará. **

**-Supongo que no tiene mucha elección** -gruñó el anciano con una nota de nuevo respeto en la voz.

**-Empezaremos mañana. **

**-Con este tiempo se puede hacer poco. **

**-A menos que despertemos con medio metro de nieve, podremos recorrer los campos y hablar sobre lo que se debe hacer cuando llegue la primavera. **

**-No si piensa llevar esas botas -**dijo él. -Aquí son prácticamente inútiles.

**-De acuerdo, empezaremos con un viaje al pueblo. Será mi guía y me enseñará dónde y qué comprar. **

Cal dejó el tenedor con ruido y la miró con los ojos casi desorbitados.

**-¿Es una broma? Yo no voy a comprar las cosas de las mujeres. **

**-¿Y qué me dice de un coche, entonces? En Toronto no me molesté en tener uno, pero veo que aquí lo voy a necesitar. **

**-Eso puedo hacerlo -**incluso le sonrió. -**Tal vez lo consiga, señorita, conmigo cerca para mantenerla en el buen camino. **

Y así comenzó su improbable amistad.

Al principio dio la impresión de que con eso bastaría, porque se negó a concederse tiempo para sopesar las opciones.

Se equipó para el invierno y decidió que comprar una furgoneta era más lógico que un coche.

Finalmente llegaron los muebles y otras pertenencias que había fletado desde Toronto. Lo guardó todo en el garaje hasta que limpiara la casa. Por el momento, sólo usaba un dormitorio, un cuarto de baño y la cocina. Las otras habitaciones se hallaban en punto muerto.

Recorrió cada centímetro de tierra y se consoló con el hecho de que era suya, a pesar del estado generalizado de abandono en el que se encontraba. Comenzó el agotador cometido de limpiar la propiedad entera, con la esperanza de que cuando llegara la primavera, al menos una parte ya estaría lista para ser sembrada.

Después de observar desde cierta distancia durante unos días, Cal terminó por unirse a ella.

-**No pensé que persistiría -**declaró.

Y al final de la segunda semana, estaba tan rígida y dolorida por el duro ritmo que se había impuesto, que apenas podía andar.

-No me voy a rendir -le dijo, masajeándose la espalda contraída. -**No sé cómo lo haré, pero voy a tener éxito con este viñedo o moriré en el intento. **

**-Y yo no voy abandonarla a usted -**afirmó él con un gruñido. -**Estamos juntos en esto. **

Cuando la nieve regresó a principios de diciembre y puso fin al trabajo en el exterior, se centró en la casa. Sacó años de morralla y limpió todo hasta que las manos le quedaron en carne viva.

En el desván encontró una vieja máquina de coser, compró un rollo de grueso brocado de color borgoña y confeccionó cortinas para las ventanas. Parte de los muebles antiguos que había heredado apenas servía para leña, pero a otras piezas les devolvió la vida, quitándoles años de roña con disolvente antes de aplicarles un barniz satinado y cera con fragancia a lavanda.

Todo eso costaba dinero, mucho más que el que había previsto. Estaba gastando sus ahorros a un ritmo alarmante, luchando por lograr que el presupuesto cuadrara hasta que se vendiera su apartamento.

Las vides marchitas, la casa, los perros, Cal... su vida giraba en torno a eso. Debía sacarlo adelante y tener éxito.

Rezaba para olvidar a Edward, pero sus plegarias no eran contestadas. En respuesta a una carta de agradecimiento a sus padres, recibió unas notas de ánimo, no sólo de ellos, sino también de sus hermanas.

Pero no había tenido ninguna noticia de él. Sin duda ya había pasado a otro caso de caridad. Pero estaba por todas partes. En la tierra, en las hileras desnudas de parras, en la noche serena iluminada por la luna. Oía su voz mientras pintaba la vieja casona, limpiaba los suelos y las ventanas, en las nubes empujadas por el viento.

«Las relaciones a larga distancia nunca me han atraído», había dicho él aquel último día en París. «Mejor establecer una ruptura limpia ahora. Ninguno de los dos sería feliz con un esporádico fin de semana juntos».

En su momento se había convencido de que él tenía razón, pero en ese instante sabía que se había equivocado. Cualquier cosa era mejor que nada... un fin de semana, un día, una hora. Si la llamara...

Sam y Sadie la observaban tristes cuando lloraba y la empujaban con ansiedad con sus suaves hocicos y Cal la reprendía por machacarse hasta convertirse en una sombra en su intento de restaurar la casa.

**-Roma no se construyó en una hora. Este lugar lleva años desmoronándose y no va a devolverle su esplendor de la noche a la mañana, como esas vides marchitas tampoco darán frutos el próximo verano. **

Le había entregado a Edward todo lo que era, todo lo que tenía; su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma. Pero cuando el tiempo que estuvieron juntos terminó, ella se había ido y él la había dejado hacerla. En ese momento, a los únicos que les importaba si vivía o moría era a los perros y a Cal.

Tenían que bastar. ¡Tenían que bastar!

Pero el dinero escaseaba. La única oferta que había recibido por su apartamento había fracasado porque al comprador no le habían aprobado la hipoteca, y cuando concluyó la segunda semana de diciembre, supo que la única esperanza de mantener junta a su pequeña familia la dejaba con una única opción.

* * *

**Ultimo capitulo de hoy, mañana subiré los últimos tres 10,11 y 12...**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios.. aaa y recuerden que también mañana subiré capítulo de ¡Que ganas de no verte nunca!.. que también esta en la recta final**

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	10. Capítulo 10

**********Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es una Adaptación del la novela... Vendimia de amor.. autora Catherine Spencer.. no gano nada con esto.. únicamente compartirla con ustedes disfrútenla..**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**A Asegurarnos el futuro** -le había informado al día siguiente a Cal cuando éste le había preguntado adónde iba «toda vestida como una señorita de ciudad»-. Saque el vino casero. Esta noche lo celebraremos.

Dos horas más tarde, salía de la ciudad hacia una extensión de camino en la que se veía poco tráfico. Aparcó en el arcén, apagó el motor, apoyó la cabeza en el volante y se puso a llorar.

Ralph McKinley, el director del banco, le había negado la solicitud de un préstamo. No había heredado, tal como en un principio había supuesto, los siete acres de viñedos. Había heredado lo que quedaba de los noventa años de un contrato de noventa años sobre tierra aborigen propiedad de la First Nations Band local. Y lo que eso significaba en términos de dinero contante y sonante era que sólo tenía la casa y las construcciones anexas como aval, las cuales, según McKinley, no eran suficientes.

Según él, lo mejor que podía esperar era que un inversor privado aportara los recursos financieros que necesitaba.

**-Una posibilidad remota, en el mejor de los casos -**le había expuesto con franqueza-, y que por lo general se produce con una tasa de interés muy elevado, pero son ofertas que surgen de vez en cuando si una empresa anda buscando un refugio fiscal.

Se preguntó cómo había llegado a esa situación.

Tres meses atrás su vida había estado en perfecto, aunque aburrido, orden. En ese momento se hallaba en caída libre. Sus ahorros prácticamente habían desaparecido, el dinero que esperaba obtener de la venta de su apartamento aún no se había materializado, estaba angustiada, estresada, con el corazón roto y completamente extenuada. Y por si todo eso no bastara, la Navidad se hallaba a la vuelta de la esquina y prometía ser la más lúgubre que hubiera vivido jamás... lo cual, dada su desdichada infancia, ya era decir.

**-Se la ve un poco agitada -**anunció Cal cuando al fin regresó a casa. -**El futuro no pinta tan bien como había pensado, ¿verdad? **

Demasiado abatida para proyectar optimismo sobre la situación, confesó:

**-Intenté pedir un préstamo en el banco, pero me lo denegaron, y si mi apartamento no se vende pronto, Cal, no sé cómo podré mantener este lugar en marcha.**

** -¿Qué es eso de «mantener» usted sola? Estamos juntos en esto, Bella, y yo tengo unos dólares guardados que puede usar. **

Casi nunca la llamaba «Bella». Que lo hiciera en ese momento y con un afecto tan áspero, la empujó a otro torrente de lágrimas.

**-No puedo aceptar su dinero **-gimió.

**-No veo por qué no. A mí no me sirve para nada -prácticamente la empujó al salón, donde ardía un fuego en la chimenea. En cuanto al apartamento que tiene en el este, tarde o temprano alguien lo comprará, así que deje de lloriquear. Está angustiando a nuestros perros.**

**-¡Oh, Cal! -**se pasó las manos por la cara y logró esbozar una sonrisa trémula-. **¿Cómo podré pagarle alguna vez por pasar todo esto conmigo? **

**-Yo le diré cómo. Vaya a la clínica de la ciudad y dígale a ese cachorro que se hace llamar doctor que le haga un chequeo. Usted no es de las que lloran. Hace falta algo más que un revés para hacerla llorar. No me sorprendería que anduviera con la batería baja por el modo en que ha estado dejándose la piel en la casa. **

**-Puede que tenga razón -**reconoció. -**Últimamente me he sentido un poco baja. Pediré cita para la semana que viene. **

**-Bien -**enganchó los pulgares en el cinturón y miró alrededor del salón. -**Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde quiere el árbol de Navidad? **

**-No pensaba ponerlo -**el súbito cambio de tema la arrancó de su autocompasión.

**-Pues es una condenada pena. Durante su ausencia esta mañana, he ido a comprar uno. Así que decida dónde lo quiere, o lo haré yo. **

**-Supongo... que en el rincón, entre las ventanas. **

**-Me alegro, porque pensaba ponerlo ahí de todos modos. Me pondré con él en cuanto nos prepare algo pina comer. Estoy tan hambriento, que mi estómago empieza a pensar que me han cortado el gaznate. **

Al oír eso, Bella incluso logró reírse.

**-Deje que primero me cambie de ropa -**dijo, yendo hacia la escalera-, **luego prepararé una sopa y unos sándwiches. Pero, acerca del árbol, Cal, sabe que no tenemos ningún adorno ni luces. **

**-Eso no importa mientras huela bien. Además, lo que cuenta es la idea. Las familias ponen árboles de Navidad, es así de sencillo. **

Pidió hora en la clínica para el lunes siguiente por la tarde. Consciente de que en tres días sería Navidad y de que no había hecho nada especial, decidió recurrir a sus menguantes ahorros e ir de compras.

Estaba a punto de salir de casa a las once cuando llamó Ralph McKinley para pedirle que pasara por el banco. Ceñuda, dijo:

**-Hoy dispongo de algo de tiempo, si le viene bien, pero espero que no sean más malas noticias. No me he quedado en números rojos, ¿verdad? **

**-No, no** -aseveró McKinley en tono festivo. -**Nada parecido. ¿A qué hora le va bien? **

**-Puedo estar allí en media hora. **

**-Perfecto. La veré entonces. Ah, señorita Swan, creo que se va a poner muy contenta con la noticia.**

Al entrar en el aparcamiento del banco, se preguntó si el tío abuelo Frank habría dejado una caja de seguridad llena de billetes de cien dólares que había olvidado mencionarle.

**-Hace un poco de fresco, ¿verdad?** -comentó Ralph McKinley en tono jovial, recibiéndola en la puerta y escoltándola a su despacho. **-¿Quiere que le pida a mi secretaria que traiga café para que entre en calor, señorita Swan? **

**-No, gracias** -repuso. Últimamente había descartado el café y no sabía si le sentaría bien con lo nerviosa que se sentía.

**-Entonces, iré directamente al grano. Quizá recuerde que la última vez que estuvo aquí, mencioné que de vez en cuando ciertos individuos ricos eligen respaldar empresas que no entran en los cauces oficiales de instituciones crediticias, como la nuestra. **

**-Sí** -confirmó, conteniéndose de pedirle que se dejara de tantos rodeos. **-¿Me está diciendo que alguien ha expresado interés por mi situación? **

**-De hecho, sí -**McKinley empujó una única hoja por la superficie de su escritorio-. **Todo está ahí detallado, pero esencialmente se reduce a que un grupo privado se ha ofrecido a financiar la rehabilitación de su viñedo mucho más allá de lo que el banco podría llegar a ofrecerle, aunque estuviera en posición de prestarle el dinero que necesita. **

-**También me informó de que esa clase de oferta va acompañada de un interés mucho mayor que el que cobra el banco. **

**-Da la casualidad de que en este caso no es así. El acuerdo requiere que usted haga el trabajo y el inversor proporcione los fondos, convirtiéndose a todos los efectos en socio capitalista. **

**-Que se quedará con mi propiedad si incumplo el pago. **

**-No. Los términos del acuerdo sólo estipulan dos condiciones... un reparto equitativo de futuros beneficios y opción preferencial para comprarle su parte del negocio a precio de mercado, en el caso de que usted decidiera vender. **

**-¿Por qué alguien lo querría si la tierra no forma parte del paquete? **

**-Porque su contrato es válido otros noventa años. **

Con el respaldo y la dirección adecuados, en una décima parte de ese tiempo se puede ganar una fortuna. Desde un punto de vista estrictamente pragmático, el pago de un cincuenta por ciento de beneficios a largo plazo se queda corto con lo que podría exigir normalmente un inversor por un préstamo normal, dejando margen incluso para un interés más alto que el habitual.

-**Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Quién es ese ángel de misericordia? **

**-Nadie que le pueda sonar. Es una compañía con el número WMS830090. Pero puedo asegurarle que la oferta es absolutamente legítima y honrada. Tómese unos momentos para echarle un vistazo al contrato, señorita Swan. Es muy claro y creo que la tranquilizará. Luego, si está satisfecha con lo que ve y lo acepta, seré testigo de su firma y con carácter inmediato se le hará la transferencia del dinero a su cuenta. **

**-¿Y si tengo alguna pregunta? **

**-Estoy autorizado a respondérselas. Ahora, si me disculpa, necesito hablar con uno de mis cajeros.**

A solas, respiró hondo y trató de controlar el temblor de sus manos. Si se trataba de una oferta auténtica, también era un regalo de Dios. Estaban en Navidad, la época de los milagros, y quizá debería dar las gracias porque le hubiera sucedido uno a ella en vez de mostrarse como un sabueso suspicaz.

«Pero esta vez no te precipites», le recomendó su sentido común. «Lee dos veces cada palabra... lo que pone en las líneas y también entre líneas». Aunque se tratara de un contrato sencillo, no firmaría nada hasta que un abogado lo hubiera escudriñado a fondo.

**-Llamaré a Greg Lawson -**se ofreció McKinley cuando ella le informó de su decisión. -**Tiene el bufete enfrente. Si está libre, podría ir a verlo ahora mismo. **

De hecho, el abogado se marchaba para comer y aceptó pasar por el banco al salir. Apareció a los pocos minutos.

**-No tengo ningún problema en aconsejarle que lo acepte, Bella -**repuso después de leer detenidamente el documento**. -Mi única pregunta es quién firma en nombre de la empresa. **

**-Yo -**indicó Ralph McKinley-. **Tengo un poder notarial para representar al cliente**.

El abogado se encogió de hombros.

**-¡Entonces, tome una pluma y feliz Navidad, Bella! **

Cuando regresaba a casa pasadas las cuatro de la tarde con un diagnóstico de buena salud y la furgoneta llena de compras, se sentía como en las nubes.

-**Se hizo un chequeo hace menos de seis meses, así que no veo la necesidad de otro en este momento -**le había dicho el doctor después de auscultarle el corazón, los pulmones y tomarle la tensión**-. Enviaré muestras de sangre al laboratorio, para asegurarnos, pero por lo que puedo ver, no tiene nada que una Navidad reposada y relajada no pueda solucionar**.

Desde allí, había ido al centro comercial de otro pueblo más grande situado a varios kilómetros autopista abajo. Esa noche, habría regalos para Cal y los perros, bajo un árbol decorado con adornos brillantes y luces de colores.

Cuando él volvía de apilar más leña en el porche trasero, tenía lista la cena favorita de Cal: costillas asadas, puré de patatas, zanahorias en salsa y una botella de buen vino tinto. Comida sencilla y honesta, como él, servida en el comedor en vez de en la cocina, con velas en la mesa y servilletas de papel de motivos festivos.

**-Bastante elegante** -declaró, mirando su plato. -**Hemos conseguido dinero, ¿verdad? **

**-De hecho, sí -**repuso ella, contándole toda la reunión del banco.

**-Si quiere saber mi opinión, hay algo escurridizo en este trato -**gruñó. **-La gente no da algo sin esperar nada a cambio... ¡y menos la gente rica! Para empezar, es así como han hecho sus fortunas. Recuerde mis palabras, señorita, hay trampa en alguna parte. Lo que pasa es que aún no se ha topado con ella. **

**-Si la hay, se le ha escapado a un director de banco y a un abogado. Tanto Ralph McKinley como Greg Lawson han dado su aprobación. **

**-McKinley es un tipo listo** -admitió Cal a regañadientes. **-Pocas cosas se le escapan. Y el joven Lawson tampoco está tan mal, teniendo en cuenta que es abogado. **

**-¡Exacto! Y no es como si hubiera renunciado a mi herencia. **

**-Le ha dado a un desconocido una opción preferencial para comprar este lugar si decide vender** -indicó en tono lúgubre.

-**Si eso es lo que le preocupa, no tengo ninguna intención de vender** -miró las paredes recién pintadas de una suave tonalidad crema, las molduras brillantes, el suelo lustroso. La leña crepitaba en el fuego mientras en el exterior caía la nieve que chocaba contra los cristales de las ventanas como polillas ciegas. El árbol de Navidad proyectaba sombras apagadas en el salón. -**Adoro este lugar, Cal. Se ha convertido en mi hogar... y usted es mi familia. **

Él carraspeó y con aspavientos se sirvió puré. **-¡Vaya familia!** -gruñó. **-Una señorita como usted debería tener un marido e hijos, no estar con una pareja de perros y un viejo gruñón como yo. **

**-¿Ni siquiera si les tengo cariño a los perros y a los viejos gruñones? **

Él soltó una de sus ya características risas. -**Cuidado con lo que dice si no quiere que le lave la boca con jabón. **

Sonriendo, Bella se sentó en silencio durante un rato, más serena de lo que había estado en semanas. No se engañaba. Sabía que el camino que tenía delante sería duro, que el dinero solo no bastaba para devolverle la vida a su viñedo; que requería dedicación, compromiso y paciencia.

También sabía que la añoranza constante de Edward la hostigaría por la noche o por el día, y cuando así fuera, el dolor la dejaría sin aliento. Razón por la que agradecía los momentos como ése, cuando la alegría reinaba, aunque fuera algo efímero.

**-Nunca antes hemos hablado de esto, Cal **-comentó cuando se hallaban sentados ante la chimenea del salón, después de que hubieran recogido la mesa y con los perros durmiendo a sus pies-, **pero ¿cómo cayó este lugar en tanto abandono?**

**-El alcohol -**soltó él sin rodeos. -**A Frank siempre le gustó beber, pero empezó en serio hará unos siete años, cuando perdimos casi toda la cosecha durante dos años seguidos. Al final bebió hasta matarse. A mí me encanta todo lo que tenga algo que ver con el cultivo de la vid e intenté que todo siguiera en marcha, pero no es un trabajo para un solo hombre y ya no soy joven. Si quiere que esto funcione, Bella, cuando llegue la primavera va a tener que contratar mano de obra adicional. **

**-Contaré con usted para que se ocupe de eso. Por lo que a mí respecta, usted está al mando del viñedo y lo que dice va a misa. **

Él se puso de pie.

**-Supongo que podré vivir con eso -**afirmó. **-¿Le importa que la deje sola? **

**-En absoluto. Ha sido un día largo. Voy a alzar las piernas, disfrutar del fuego y del árbol de Navidad y quizá vea algo de televisión. **

**-Entonces, echaré un par de leños más a la chimenea y sacaré a los perros antes de irme a la cama. **

Cuando se fue, subió a darse una ducha y a ponerse un largo camisón blanco bordado con pimpollos y nomeolvides y la bata rosa de felpa con las zapatillas a juego. Sabía que parecía una abuela, pero estaba cómoda y no esperaba compañía.

Recogió el contrato que había dejado en la mesa del recibidor y regresó al salón; acababa de ocupar su sillón favorito cuando sonó el timbre.

Pensando que Cal debía de haberse olvidado las llaves, cruzó el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba con los perros, pero no se encontraban solos.

**-Sorprendí a este sujeto husmeando por el lugar** -indicó**-. Conduciendo el mismo coche que vi ayer merodeando por la zona como un zorro que da vueltas alrededor de un gallinero. Afirma que** **lo conoce. ¿Es cierto?**

**-Sí, lo conozco **-musitó ella. Y con una percepción devastadora supo también quiénera su benefactor anónimo.

**-Bella -**dijo Edward con ese maravilloso timbre de voz. -**Es magnífico verte otra vez. ¿Puedo pasar? **


	11. Capítulo 11

******Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es una Adaptación del la novela... Vendimia de amor.. autora Catherine Spencer.. no gano nada con esto.. únicamente compartirla con ustedes disfrútenla..**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Por la expresión del rostro de Bella, era tan bienvenido como la peste bubónica, y por el modo en que lo había dejado en París, tampoco debería haber esperado otra cosa. Pero durante semanas lo había obsesionado y estaba harto de hallarse en el bando perdedor de una batalla que no tenía esperanzas de ganar. Le gustara o no, la llevaba en la sangre y había llegado el momento de conquistarla o de exorcizarla de su mente y de su corazón de una vez por todas.

**-¿Puedo pasar?** -volvió a preguntar, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió y retrocedió bastante, como si temiera que pudiera tocarla y contaminarla. Notó que había perdido peso, aunque la bata holgada que llevaba le camuflaba el cuerpo, tenía la cara chupada y la mandíbula más definida. Parecía extenuada y experimentó el impulso abrumador de tomarla en brazos y no soltarla nunca más.

¿Por qué no se había cuidado mejor? ¿Y por qué él había esperado tanto para ir en su rescate?

Quitándose la nieve de los zapatos con movimientos enérgicos de los pies, entró.

El anciano cerró la puerta con fuerza.

**-¿Quiere que me quede, señorita?** -preguntó, dedicándole a Edward una mirada aviesa.

**-No es necesario. Nuestro visitante no se quedará mucho tiempo. **

**-Si cambia de idea, estaré en la cocina. **

**-Gracias, Cal** -esperó hasta que desapareció para centrar su atención en Edward-. **¿Para qué has venido? **

**-Porque no podía permanecer alejado. **

**-Claro que no. ¿Qué satisfacción hay en concederle favores a alguien si no estás presente para regodearte en su gratitud? La única sorpresa es que aguardaras tanto en presentarte. **

Se había inclinado para acariciar a los perros y se irguió de golpe.

**-¿Qué? **

**-Oh, por favor -**comentó ella con desdén, dirigiéndose hacia un cuarto situado a la derecha de la puerta de entrada. -**Sé que eres mi inversor anónimo, Edward. La pena es que no lo imaginara antes. Y no es que tu amiga Tanya no me lo advirtiera. **

La siguió a un acogedor salón iluminado sólo por las luces de un fragante árbol de Navidad y las llamas que danzaban en una chimenea.

**-¿Qué pinta Tanya Denali en todo esto? **

**-Ella me informó de que codiciabas mi tierra. No le creí** -esbozó una amarga sonrisa. **-¡Tonta que fui! Debí recordar que fuiste tú quien me dijo que no dejas que nada se interponga en tu camino cuando deseas algo. **

**-¿Se te ocurrió pensar alguna vez que podría quererte a ti? **

**-Me tuviste, Edward. En París. **

Un destello de furia transformó su ecuanimidad. -**Desdéñame, si eso quieres hacer, Bella, pero no intentes rebajar lo que vivimos en París. No lo permitiré. **

**-Y yo no permitiré que me manipules. No soy un juguete que puedes tomar cuando a ti te plazca. **

Fue a una mesita próxima a un sillón que se hallaba junto al fuego, recogió lo que él de inmediato reconoció como el contrato que había redactado, y se lo tiró. Capturándolo con una mano, dijo:

**-Jamás te he tratado como a tal. En lo que a ti concierne, siempre he obrado de buena fe. **

**-Has intentado comprarme, y no estoy en venta. **

**-He intentado ayudarte porque me importas. **

**-No quiero importarte y no necesito tu ayuda. De modo que si has venido desde Cerdeña para sacarme del agujero en el que crees que me encuentro, has perdido el tiempo. **

**-Ya estaba en Norteamérica y de camino a casa decidí pasar a verte. **

Lo miró con incredulidad.

**-¿En qué parte de Norteamérica? **

**-En Fresno, California. **

**-¿California? -**se rió, aunque sus ojos reflejaron desolación-. **¡Diría que has tomado el giro equivocado en alguna parte del sur de la frontera! **

Él se desabrochó el abrigo.

**-Ésa es una de las ventajas de tener mi propio jet, Bella -**explicó**-. Dentro de unos márgenes lógicos, elijo en qué dirección vuela y dónde aterriza. En este caso, elegí aquí, porque por todo lo que he oído... **

**-¿Qué has oído? **-lo cortó ella. **-¿Quién ha estado hablando de mí a mis espaldas? Si ha sido Ralph McKinley, del banco... **

**-No ha sido él. Dio, Bella, tengo contactos comerciales por todo el mundo, incluido este pequeño rincón. Un par de llamadas telefónicas bastaron para confirmarme lo que había sospechado desde el principio. Has heredado problemas serios con esta propiedad y necesitas una elevada inyección de dinero para superarlos. **

**-¿Y tú viniste presto a salvar el día? -**le espetó con sarcasmo.

-**Alguien tenía que hacerlo** -indicó con paciencia-, **y no vi a nadie más ofreciéndose voluntario para el trabajo. No pensaba quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Yo no funciono así, Bella.**

**-Sé exactamente cómo funcionas** -los ojos le brillaron de pronto por las lágrimas. -**Usas tu dinero para comprar lo que te apetece, ya sean cosas o personas. Compraste un chateau en Francia porque, citando tus palabras, te gustó la idea. Luego compraste a una familia para que te lo llevara. No vives allí, de modo que para que el personal haga algo más que dar vueltas en un sitio tan grande como un hotel, patrocinas a niños desamparados para que pasen los veranos allí. **

**-No sólo los veranos -**la interrumpió con sequedad. **-También van en Navidad y en Pascua, y se divierten de lo lindo. Al menos, si vas a realizar un inventario de lo que percibes como fallos, ten la cortesía de conocer todos los hechos antes de condenarme. **

**-La cuestión es que eres un coleccionista, Edward -**prosiguió con disgusto-, **y lo que más te gusta es coleccionar a personas necesitadas porque hace que te sientas bien. Y si la obra del mes es que inviertas en un pedazo de tierra, bueno, ya que estás, ¿por qué** **no adquirir esos derechos también? Total, si te apetece...** -respiró hondo. -¡**Pero te veré en el infierno antes que permitir que te la quedes! **

Asombrado por su exabrupto, movió la cabeza.

**-¿Te estás escuchando? Sugerir que voy tras tu tierra es ridículo. ¿Dime qué posible uso tendría para unos raquíticos siete acres cuando tengo cientos a mi disposición por todo el mundo, y cada uno de ellos haciendo lo que los tuyos no hacen... producir vides de calidad? **

**-¡Exacto! -**le espetó, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. -**No te sirven para nada. No te mueve la necesidad. Disfrutas dirigiendo las vidas de la gente. ¡Pues no vas a dirigir la mía, así que ya puedes marcharte de aquí con tu dinero! **

Su angustia lo conmovió más de lo que quería admitir. Tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarla. Pero también lo conmocionaba su falta de confianza en los motivos que lo impulsaban a actuar.

**-Si es así como me ves, entonces no hay nada más que decir. **

**-¡Al fin coincidimos en algo! **

**-Excepto en esto -**sacó su copia del contrato del bolsillo interior del abrigo y, junto con la de ella, rompió los documentos y los echó al fuego. **-¡Ya está! Ya nada te atrapa. Ningún socio capitalista que intente controlar tu destino. Ninguna cláusula de compra preferencial en caso de que decidieras vender. Tu preciada tierra está a salvo, igual que tú. A partir de este momento, estoy fuera de tu vida. **

**-¡Bien! -**vaciló. -**Cuando te vayas, llévate tu dinero contigo. **

**-Me temo que ya no puedo hacer eso. Se ha depositado en tu cuenta y ni siquiera yo, un manipulador cosmopolita, puedo acceder a ella. **

**-Pues yo no lo quiero. **

**-Entonces, dáselo a alguien que lo quiera, quémalo o haz lo que te salga de las narices con él -**miró a los perros que dormían junto al fuego y al anciano guarda que al oír las voces alzadas había vuelto al salón. -**Pero si de mí dependieran otros, me tragaría el orgullo y pensaría en lo que es mejor para ellos antes de desperdiciar la oportunidad de lograr que su vida fuera mejor.**

Durante un rato, Bella fue incapaz de contestar, luego, con voz apagada, murmuró:

**-¿Por qué has tenido que volver a mi vida? ¿Por qué no has podido dejarme en paz? **

**-Se llama cuidar de las personas que amas, Bella, sin importar que ellas te amen o no** -explicó con ardiente aspereza. -**Y si eso ofende tu sensibilidad, ¡demándame! **

La fuerza con la que cerró la puerta de la entrada al marcharse sobresaltó a los perros.

**-Está satisfecha consigo misma, ¿no? -inquirió** Cal con calma.

Bella alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

-**No me diga que está de su lado** -gimió.

**-No puedo afirmar que vea que haya hecho algo tan malo... salvo quitarle una buena carga de encima. Ha tensado demasiado la paciencia de ese hombre, señorita. Me sorprende que no la dejara antes. Supongo que el amor lo ha vuelto bobo. **

**-Sólo ha dicho eso para justificar sus actos. En realidad no me ama. **

**-Sólo puedo decirle que entonces ha ofrecido una imitación excelente. Yo en su lugar me habría largado de aquí nada más ponerse usted digna y empezar a acusado de ser el diablo encarnado, empeñado en hacer que su vida sea una constante desdicha** -fue a echar otro leño al fuego. -**Lo que no termino de entender es por qué dejó que se marchara cuando es evidente que está loca por él. Aunque no me considero capaz de entender los razonamientos de una mujer. **

Desconcertada por sus palabras, sacó un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo y se secó los ojos, luego fue hacia la ventana y contempló la nieve caer. Los caminos estarían traicioneros, en particular en el campo.

**-No está acostumbrado a un clima como éste** -musitó-. **Espero que conduzca con cuidado. **

La carcomió la ansiedad, desterrando la indignación. Le había dicho cosas imperdonables con la única intención de herirlo, y él se había marchado indignado.

Tan sólo dos días antes, un desconocido que conducía por la zona había tomado una curva a demasiada velocidad y terminado herido en una cuneta antes de que apareciera alguien y lo encontrara.

Si Edward tuviera un accidente, sería culpa suya. ¿Cómo podría vivir con eso, entonces, sabiendo que había actuado impulsada por una desilusión irracional, que, a pesar de todo lo que él había estado dispuesto a ceder, a ella había seguido pareciéndole insuficiente?

Si le pasara algo, se moriría.

¿Por qué lo había echado cuando lo que más anhelaba era correr a sus brazos y suplicarle que olvidara todo lo dicho aquel último día en París? Aquel día había insinuado que no quería que su relación se rompiera, y aunque había aceptado el rechazo de ella con elegancia, en ese momento Bella entendía que nunca la había desterrado de su cabeza.

Si sólo quisiera ser su benefactor, podría haberlo arreglado desde cualquier parte del mundo. No tenía que ir a Canadá desde California de regreso a Cerdeña. No tenía que arriesgar la vida conduciendo por caminos desconocidos cubiertos de nieve.

Una ráfaga de aire frío remolineó en tomo a sus tobillos. Los perros se movieron, se estiraron y menearon los rabos. Cal debía de haber abierto la puerta para dejarles dar un último paseo antes de irse a la cama.

**-Si de verdad me amara** -dijo ella**-, ¿por qué simplemente no lo dice, Cal, en vez de tratar de comprarme? **

**-Porque tienes razón** -respondió una voz profunda y familiar. -**Soy muy bueno dirigiendo las vidas de otros... y horrible dirigiendo la mía. **

Bella se giró en redondo. Edward llenaba el umbral del salón. Copos de nieve brillaban en su pelo negro y moteaban sus anchos hombros.

**-¡Has vuelto!** -susurró.

**-Menos mal** -indicó Cal. -**Me ahorra el trabajo de tener que salir a buscarlo** -los observó ceñudo. -**Supongo que será mejor que saque a pasear a los perros, ya que cinco son multitud. El resto depende de ustedes dos. **

Desesperada por llenar el silencio reinante, Bella comentó:

-**Menos mal que has vuelto, ya que no es una buena noche para estar conduciendo. Tengo cuatro dormitorios, así que sobra espacio para que te quedes y... **

**-No he vuelto por el clima, Bella. **

-**Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho? **-no supo cómo se atrevió a formular la pregunta.

**-Por la misma razón que te di la última vez que lo preguntaste. Porque no puedo mantenerme lejos, y el cielo sabe que lo he intentado. Cuando hubo que reconocer lo que necesitaba para darle un verdadero sentido a mi vida, mi famosa objetividad me abandonó. **

Se acercó y le alzó la barbilla con el pulgar.

-**En los últimos dos meses, he viajado por tres continentes y a más de cinco países, y tú me has seguido a cada uno. Ahora estoy aquí porque finalmente he aceptado que tú estás conmigo, sin importar lo mucho o lo lejos que corra. No puedo vivir sin ti, Bella. De modo que a menos que me digas a la cara que ya no quieres volver a verme jamás, esta vez me quedaré... ¡y no en el cuarto de invitados! **

Se ahogó en sus ojos verdes y sintió que se descongelaba.

**-¿Y bien?** -murmuró Edward-. **¿Cuál es tu respuesta, cara mía? ¿Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y el tuyo o me quieres, al menos un poquito? **

**-Sabes que sí **-suspiró ella.

**-¿Lo suficiente como para emprender una vida conmigo? **

**-¿Cómo? Tu hogar está en Cerdeña. **

**-El tuyo también podría estar allí **-le acarició el cuello.

**-No puedo irme de aquí **-protestó. **-Cuando acepté mi herencia, establecí un compromiso, con Cal y con los perros. Puede que te suene raro, pero... **

**-Suena como la mujer que conozco **-replicó él. -**La que cumple sus promesas y la que me enseñó que compartir todo menos el corazón te empobrece. **

**-¿Qué quieres decir? -**musitó, temerosa de leer lo que no había.

-**Que no te pido que rompas tu palabra ni que abandones este lugar. Entiendo cuánto significa para ti. **

**-No sólo para mí. Es el único hogar que conoce Cal. Le encanta vivir aquí. Entiende la tierra y sabe más sobre cosechar uvas de lo que yo podré aprender jamás. No es culpa suya que esto se encuentre tan abandonado. Únicamente quiere que el viñedo vuelva a la vida que tenía antes de que mi tío abuelo dejara que se estropeara, pero es demasiado mayor para emprender solo la tarea. **

**-Le encontraremos la ayuda que necesite. Se puede lograr, tesoro. Podemos pasar parte del año aquí, si es lo que quieres. Tu país es hermoso y comprendo cuánto tiran las raíces. Pero hablaba en serio cuando dije que las relaciones a larga distancia para mí no funcionan. Te necesito a mi lado, Bella, dondequiera que tengamos el hogar. **

**-¿En calidad de qué?** -preguntó, aferrándose a un hilo ante el precipicio de la razón.

**-¡Como mi esposa, por supuesto! **

**-¿Por qué? **

**-¡Dios! ¡Otra vez esa pregunta! ¿Por qué crees tú? **

**-Si lo supiera, no la formularía. **

**-Te amo. Ya te lo dije. **

**-En realidad, no. Me arrojaste las palabras, pero sonaron más como una maldición que como una bendición. **

**-Entonces, deja que te las diga ahora otra vez. ¡Te amo! Sé que no es una fórmula mágica, que hay problemas que solucionar. Y si pudiera, haría que todos se desvanecieran... **

Ella lo silenció apoyando la mano en su boca.

**-¡No, Edward! Así es como nos descarriamos la primera vez. No soy una niña. No tienes que protegerme de la realidad... La vida viene con problemas. Es así. Pero una pareja aprende a solucionarlos juntos. **

Él sonrió.

**-Eso plantea unas posibilidades interesantes** -acercó la boca a la de ella.

Bella se retiró, sabiendo que si la besaba, aceptaría cualquier cosa.

**-Haces que suene muy sencillo, cuando no lo es. **

**-Sí lo es** -aseveró él. -**La lección que he aprendido es que es difícil encontrar a la persona idónea a la que amar. El resto desde luego que es sencillo -volvió a acercarla-. ¿He de suplicártelo? ¿No basta con que te ofrezca todo lo que soy? ¿Que lo que más desee en el mundo sea hacerte feliz? ¿No entiendes lo que me destroza que me mantengas a distancia, que no me permitas mostrarte de todas las maneras posibles cuánto te adoro? **

**-¡No!** -suplicó Bella, y las lágrimas arrastraron los últimos vestigios de resistencia. -¡**Por favor, no hables así! Haces que me sienta tan avergonzada... **

**-¿De qué? ¿De tu integridad moral? ¿De tu lealtad a los que dependen de ti? Bella, eso forma parte de los motivos por los que me enamoré de ti. Eres la mujer que he estado buscando toda la vida. Completa mi vida. Di que te casarás conmigo. **

**-Sí -**susurró, sin un ápice de hielo en su corazón. **-¡Oh, sí, por favor! **


	12. Capítulo 12

******Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es una Adaptación del la novela... Vendimia de amor.. autora Catherine Spencer.. no gano nada con esto.. únicamente compartirla con ustedes disfrútenla..**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

El dolor de recordar aquellas noches en París había sido tan agudo que las había borrado de su mente. Se había dicho que lo que había tenido con Edward estaba acabado. Que nada podría revivirlo.

¡Con qué rapidez le enseñó lo equivocada que había estado! En la calidez en penumbra del dormitorio, él selló la reconciliación y volvieron a sintonizar con sus respectivos cuerpos, avivando un fuego que en realidad jamás había llegado a apagarse.

No escapó a su atención ni un solo centímetro de ella. -He echado de menos tu piel satinada, tu fragancia -murmuró Edward, sujetándole las manos encima de la cabeza para tomar primero uno y luego el otro pezón en la boca.

La recorrió una miríada de sensaciones, salvajes y ardientes, que encendieron cada una de sus células y la dejaron palpitante y en fuego líquido.

-**Por favor, Edward** -gimió. -**No me hagas esperar... hace tanto tiempo... ¡por favor! **

Estaba grande, duro y preparado. Pero no permitió que su voracidad lo dominara.

**-He echado de menos tu sabor** -susurró. **-El recuerdo me ha obsesionado todas las noches y siempre me levantaba hambriento de ti -bajó las palmas de las manos por sus costados y hundió la cara entre sus muslos. Le lamió el núcleo húmedo y ansioso.**

Fue más tortura y éxtasis del que pudo soportar. Careciendo de la autodisciplina de él, estalló en un millón de chispas deslumbrantes que la dejaron suplicándole que llenara el terrible vacío en el que había vivido durante tanto tiempo.

La penetró con una urgencia que contradecía el formidable control que poseía. La embistió de tal manera que llegó hasta su misma alma.

**-He soñado con el modo en que suspiras, como ahora, con lo que me dejas saber que te complazco** -jadeó en su oído. **-Y he anhelado sentir cómo te cierras en torno a mí y me vacías de fuerzas..**. -calló y respiró hondo. -**Como estás a punto de hacer ahora... Bella, ****_mía innamorata_****... **

Se tensó, tembló y se vertió dentro de ella. Atrapada en su ritmo frenético, Bella volvió a tener un orgasmo, cerrándose en el proceso en torno a Edward con tanta fuerza que hizo que éste gimiera lleno de placer.

Debió bastar para satisfacerlos, pero no fue así. Insaciable, inagotable, excitante, la pasión los arrastró en las apacibles horas de la noche hasta que con el amanecer aún demasiado lejos del horizonte, ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos, realmente en paz por primera vez en meses.

Cal tenía la chimenea encendida en el salón y la mesa preparada para tres cuando los dos bajaron a la mañana siguiente.

**-Supongo que no necesito preguntar si anoche logró descansar **-comentó en tono burlón, depositando una bandeja con beicon churruscado y huevos frescos de granja. -**A los dos se los ve extenuados. **

Bella se ruborizó, pero Edward soltó una carcajada.

**-Me gusta la gente que no se anda con rodeos. En ausencia de su padre biológico, ¿debería pedir su bendición, Cal? Bella ha aceptado ser mi esposa**.

**-Supuse que algo así iba a pasar. Nunca la había visto tan contenta y acalorada. **

Bella sonrió, pero a pesar de la aparente satisfacción que lo embargaba por el modo en que habían salido las cosas, algo no terminaba de encajar con su viejo amigo.

**-Bueno, ¿cuándo va a ser la boda? -**quiso saber Cal, concentrándose en los huevos.

**-Aún no hemos fijado una fecha -**dijo ella-, pero **estamos pensando a principios de año. **

**-Supongo que entonces se marchará de aquí. No hay motivo para que permanezca en un basurero como éste. **

**-¡No es un basurero! -**exclamó Bella-. **Sólo está... un poco dejado. **

Edward, captando el verdadero problema, intervino: -**Mi hogar está en Cerdeña, Cal, y, sí, parte del tiempo viviremos allí, pero éste es el hogar de Bella y casarse conmigo no significa que deba abandonarlo**.

-**Hemos hablado de ello y esperamos que usted se haga cargo de las cosas durante nuestra ausencia -**añadió ella.

**-Comprendemos que necesitará ayuda para devolver la tierra a su antiguo estado, y a quién contrate será decisión suya** -prosiguió Edward-, **pero posee suficiente experiencia como para saber que se enfrenta a una tarea enorme si quiere sembrar en primavera. **

**-Y como no puede estar en dos sitios a la vez, creemos que sería una buena idea que contratara a alguien que se ocupara de las tareas de la casa** -Bella lo miró. **-¿Una pareja, tal vez? Una mujer que se encargue de la cocina y de la limpieza y un hombre del jardín en el verano y que quite la nieve y corte leña en el invierno. Algo así. **

**-Tengo mis costumbres. No sé si quiero extraños a la vista todo el tiempo -**Cal se rascó el mentón con gesto pensativo. -**Aunque podría pedírselo a mi hermana. Aún vive en la Península de Niágara, donde crecimos, pero ha enviudado y se ha sentido muy sola estos últimos años, ya que jamás tuvo hijos y la única familia que le queda soy yo. **

**-¿Cree que se vendría aquí? **

**-No veo por qué no. Nada la retiene allí. Y sería una pena abandonar la casa después del trabajo que usted le dedicó para dejada bonita. **

**-Nosotros cubriremos el coste del traslado, desde luego **-indicó Edward-, **y le pagaremos un salario decente, igual que a usted. **

Cal se movió incómodo en la silla.

**-No tiene nada que ver con el dinero. No es por eso por lo que me he quedado todo este tiempo. **

**-Eso lo sé** -afirmó Edward-. **Pero un hombre merece reconocimiento por su lealtad y Bella le con-fiará que cuide de sus intereses mientras esté ausente. **

**-Pero usted es más que un empleado para mí, Cal -**se apresuró a añadir ella. -**Es mi familia y eso me lleva a otra cosa que quería pedirle. ¿Recorrerá conmigo el pasillo de la iglesia el día de mi boda? **

El anciano la observó un momento.

**-No quiere que lo haga, señorita. Yo no soy refinado como usted. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré. **

**-Es usted o nadie... y voy a necesitar un brazo fuerte en el que apoyarme. **

Sacó un pañuelo rojo de cuadros de los vaqueros y se limpió la nariz.

**-Lo siguiente que va a pedir es que los perros sean sus damas de honor**.

**-No se me había ocurrido** -se rió ella. -**Pero ahora que lo menciona... Bueno, ¿qué dice, Cal? ¿Puedo contar con usted para que esté allí conmigo? **

**-¿La he abandonado alguna vez? **

**-Ni una. Sin usted, jamás habría llegado tan lejos. **

**-¿Voy a tener que ponerme un traje de pingüino? **

**-Si yo me lo pongo, usted también -**Edward sonrió.

**-¿Y dónde se va a celebrar el gran acontecimiento? **

Bella iba a decir que todavía no lo habían decidido, pero Edward se le adelantó.

**-Aquí. Una novia siempre debería casarse en su propia casa. **

**-Entonces, será una boda bastante pequeña -**comentó Cal. -**No conoce a nadie de por aquí, salvo a mí. **

**-Bueno, todavía no hemos hecho la lista de invitados, pero mi familia asistirá, desde luego, y la última vez que contamos, eran veintitrés, aunque para comienzos de año casi con toda seguridad serán veinticuatro. **

Se hallaban paseando a los perros junto al lago. El aire estaba limpio y olía a leña; una escena navideña, con el agua helada, el cielo azul y sin nubes y los árboles cubiertos de nieve.

-**Los echaré de menos** -comentó Bella viendo cómo Sam y Sadie corrían por la orilla. -**Han representado un gran consuelo para mí. **

**-¿Te gustaría llevártelos a Cerdeña? **

**-No, son los perros de Cal. Su lugar está aquí con él. **

**-Vendrás a verlos a menudo** -Edward se detuvo cerca de un saliente rocoso. -**Mientras tanto, tengo algo para ti. Considéralo una promesa de futuro. Quítate los guantes, amor mío. **

Sacó del bolsillo un estuche de terciopelo y lo abrió, revelando un diamante engarzado en platino. El fuego de sus muchas facetas la deslumbró. Era magnífico en su clásica sencillez.

**-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? -jadeó Bella. **

**-En Vancouver. Llamé con antelación a un joyero que conozco y volé allí esta mañana para elegir el anillo idóneo de compromiso.** **Seleccioné un brillante redondo** -continuó, deslizándoselo en el dedo-, **porque sabía que quedaría perfecto en tu mano. ¿Qué te parece? **

Estaba sin palabras. No sabía cómo describir al hombre que se había tomado tantas molestias para comprárselo.

**-Es lo más hermoso que he visto jamás y me da un motivo para cuidar mejor mis uñas a partir de ahora. Me abrumas, Edward** -pensó en los guantes de piel que le había comprado e hizo una mueca. -**Yo no tengo nada que darte que se aproxime. **

**-¿Eres feliz? **

Le bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la boca. **-¡Absolutamente! **

**-Es todo el regalo que necesito. **

Un grito procedente de la casa irrumpió en el momento y, al alzar la vista, vieron a Cal gesticulando desde la puerta de atrás.

-**Algo sobre una llamada -**dijo Edward, agudizando el oído. -**Debe de ser importante si llama de esa manera. Adelántate a ver de qué se trata, cara, y yo llevaré a los perros. **

Bella regresó a toda velocidad.

**-¿Qué pasa? -**preguntó casi sin aliento al llegar a la casa.

**-Acaba de llamar el médico al que fue a ver el otro día** -expuso Cal con seriedad. **-Afirma que es importante que lo llame antes de que cierre la clínica, ya que hoyes el último día que tendrá abierto hasta después de Navidad.**

Un conato de miedo atravesó su felicidad y se extendió como veneno por su cuerpo. Había sido demasiado feliz, había dado demasiado por hecho. Y ése era su castigo.

**-¡Oh, Cal**!

Él le puso un trozo de papel en la mano.

**-Aquí tiene el número. Será mejor que llame y averigüe qué está pasando. **

Se quitó la cazadora y se encerró en el pequeño despacho del pasillo. Se dejó caer en el sillón y la mano le temblaba tanto que tuvo que apretar los números dos veces antes de poder establecer la conexión, luego esperó treinta segundos interminables hasta que la enfermera de recepción le pasó la llamada.

Al fin el médico se puso al aparato.

**-Nos han mandado los resultados de su análisis de sangre, Bella. **

**-Comprendo** -repuso con voz aguda. **-¿Ocurre algo? **

**-Eso depende. **

Se le encogió el corazón. Justo cuando el paraíso se hallaba al alcance de su mano, el destino intervenía para arrebatárselo otra vez.

**-No sé qué significa eso. **

**-Entre otros análisis, el laboratorio llevó a cabo una prueba de embarazo. Sus resultados muestran, en términos coloquiales, la hormona del embarazo. **

Soltó el teléfono y el auricular golpeó el escritorio con estruendo y se deslizó a su regazo. Volvió a recogerlo.

**-¿Sigue ahí?** -oyó preguntar al médico.

**-Sí -**respiró hondo para calmarse. -**Doctor, ¿me está diciendo que estoy embarazada? **

**-Según lo que leo ahora mismo aquí, sin lugar a dudas. ¿No lo sospechaba? **

**-No. Ni por un momento. **

**-¿Cuándo tuvo su última menstruación? **

Trató de recordar. Habían sucedido tantas cosas en los dos últimos meses...

**-No estoy segura, aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que debió de ser a principios de noviembre. **

**-Hace unas ocho semanas, entonces. Eso parece coincidir. ¿Y no ha mostrado ningún síntoma? ¿Náuseas o algo parecido? **

-**En realidad, no. Como le mencioné cuando fui a verlo, últimamente me he sentido más cansada de lo habitual, pero lo achaqué al exceso de trabajo. **

**-Entonces, le sugiero que delegue durante los próximos meses y empiece a tomárselo con tranquilidad. Aunque muestra un buen nivel de hormonas, es mejor no correr riesgos innecesarios, en especial durante el primer trimestre. **

**-¡Es asombroso! **

**-No hay nada de qué preocuparse. La veré la semana próxima. Mientras tanto, feliz Navidad. **-Le deseo lo mismo.

Cortó y permaneció sentada, tratando de asimilar la noticia.

Esperaba un bebé. El bebé de Edward. Y sabía exactamente cuándo había sido concebido. La única vez que no habían usado protección había sido aquel viernes en París, cuando se lo llevó de vuelta a la cama en plena noche.

Apoyó las manos en su vientre. Su bebé crecía allí. Aún trémula, se apartó del escritorio y fue a la puerta.

Al abrirla, encontró a Cal y a Edward en el vestíbulo, esperándola. A los dos se los veía preocupados.

Edward avanzó con celeridad, le aferró el brazo y la condujo al salón, seguidos de Cal.

**-Cuéntanos -l**a rodeó con los brazos. -**Iremos a ver a los mejores especialistas... lo que necesites, es tuyo. **

**-Bueno** -comentó con juguetona malicia-, **en realidad, no hay mucho que alguien pueda hacer para cambiar las cosas. Pero tengo un regalo de Navidad para ti, Edward, que, más o menos, eclipsa a tu diamante. Aunque no estará listo hasta dentro de unos meses** -calló y les sonrió a ambos. -**Estoy embarazada. **

**-¡Vaya! -**estalló Cal antes de caer en un sillón. Los ojos de Edward se pusieron vidriosos. **-¿Embarazada? **

**-Sí. Eso significa que voy a tener tu bebé. En algún momento de agosto, creo. La próxima semana podré proporcionarte una fecha más precisa -entonces, a rebosar de felicidad, se puso a reír. -¡Vamos a tener un bebé! ¡Y usted, Cal, va a ser abuelo! **

Al siguiente instante, sollozaba en los brazos de Edward y él le susurraba al oído, diciéndole que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Los perros se contagiaron del entusiasmo y comenzaron a ladrar. Y Cal se puso a llorar.

Hicieron falta unos diez minutos para que todos se calmaran, aunque Bella pensó que las cosas jamás volverían a ser las mismas. A partir de ese momento, todo mejoraría.

Edward sacó una botella de champán que había comprado en Vancouver y sirvió una copa para Cal y otra para sí mismo. El anciano fue a buscar una copa de mosto para Bella. Las luces del árbol de Navidad brillaban en el crepúsculo. Las llamas ardían amarillas y anaranjadas en la chimenea. En el exterior, la nieve volvió a caer.

Edward acercó a Bella y la rodeó con un brazo. -**Por el futuro -alzó la copa**

** -Por un año nuevo, una boda y, por encima de todo, por la mujer que me ha dado una vida nueva con un nuevo sentido. Por ti, Bella, mi amor. Te doy las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón por confiar en mí para que pueda ser el marido que te mereces. Te amo y te prometo, con Cal de testigo, que te amaré el resto de mi vida. **

Con el corazón henchido, Bella alzó el rostro para recibir el beso de él. Al fin se hallaba en casa, con el único hombre del mundo al que había amado en su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**Lamentablemente no hay epílogo.. solo espero que esta adaptacion haya sido de su agrado, a mi me encanto cuando la leí y decidí compartila con ustedes...**

**gracias a todas las que dejaron y dejaran Review **

**Besos Lady Zukara Cullen.. no olviden pasar por las otras historias... **


End file.
